


Royals

by Pricklefritz



Series: My Dearest, Our Love is Fate [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i know nothing of royalty or politics please bear with me, somewhat enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricklefritz/pseuds/Pricklefritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo is the force-sensitive prince of Alderaan. But he longs for more; he longs for something better. He knows there is a world beyond the castle walls. Ben feels like a damsel atop a high tower, awaiting his knight in shining armor to save him from his royal imprisonment. And he doesn't know how long he'll be waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben and Rey

“Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.”

 

It's the same everyday. Wake up at six sharp. Dress in five minutes, eat in fifteen. Make sure it only takes ten minutes to comb your hair and brush your teeth. Go to your first classes. Prince Ben Organa-Solo despises having to endure the etiquette class. Not as much as having to endure the political and military class after. He then practices poetry, reading and writing for at least three hours on daily basis. Lunchtime follows, and his mother allows a short walk in the courtyard after eating. Then, he meets with potential suitors, to marry, for when he takes the throne. If there's one thing he hates above all else, it's being forced to marry someone. None of the people there interests him, anyway. After, it's math class, followed by fencing and training—his favorite class. Then, he goes to art class. Lastly, his day ends with dinner. And finally, _finally_ , safely in his chambers, he is free to do whatever he wants. He loves to go down to the village for a stroll, and maybe stargaze after. Or maybe he'll go down by the lake for an evening swim. Maybe he'll stay back and read some more, but reading could wait. Why waste time on reading when he could do so much more? It is his secret; he could escape from his room at night without his parents knowing. It's not like he's unreasonable, though. He'd always come back by ten, and sleep until his day starts again.

It's the routine Ben follows ever since he was young. But, now, he is yearning for something new. The prince is like a damsel, awaiting his lover atop a high tower. And he doesn't know how long he'll be waiting for.

 

O/ O/O/O

 

“ Good morning, Ben.”

Ben yawns a he sits down, brushing some of his hair away from his face. His tired brown eyes blink sleepily, but he smiles with he sees his mother sitting across from him.

“'Morning, mother.” He greets, turning to the abundance of food on the grand table.

“Tired, hm?” Leia asks, sipping her tea gently, “I was beginning to worry you'd never get out of bed.”

Ben shrugs, “I overslept a little.”

“Did you sleep well?”

Ben shrugs again, reaching for the toast. Daintily, he spreads butter and drizzles honey on the bread. He takes a bite from it, at the same time, pouring himself some tea. Leia rolls her eyes.

“Manners, Ben.”

Ben frowns, toast still in his mouth. He place the teapot back on the table, and hastily wolfs down the remains his bread. He swallows, and tries to avoid crossing gazes with the distraught queen.

“Pardon me, mother.” He utters, but the apology isn't very genuine.

Leia forces a smile, “Now, how are you ever going to  appeal to your suitors with that demeanor?”

Ben grimaces, biting into an apple he held in his hand. He closes his eyes and pretends he didn't hear his mother. He  _hates_ it when she brings up  the subject of marriage, especially during breakfast. It makes him feel like his head is about to explode.

“Ben,” Leia scolds,  her eyebrows furrowing as she fusses, “ I know you heard me!  Your  eighteenth birthday is coming up soon,  you know .  It's about time you marry. Sooner or later, the throne is going to call for you, and you're going to find yourself unprepared for-”

“What time is it?” Ben shouts, cutting his mother off. He stands up, a scowl on his face, “I might be late for my lessons.”

“Ben!” Leia sighs, exasperated, “Won't you listen to me for once? You're so much like your father; always wanting your own way! That's not how royalty works, Ben.”

“Well, mother, I so happen not to  _care_ about marriage, even if it  _is_ for the betterment of my people.” Ben sho o t s back, “I'm not even remotely interested in relationships. They're all a waste of time, anyway!”

Leia rubs her temples, huffing, “I hope you try, at least. Today, the crown princess of Tatooine, Princess Rey  Shnaa'naki-Jinn, is visiting today. She's around your age, you know.”

Ben scoffs, “I'm not interested.”

“The Jinn household would be a powerful asset to Alderaan,” Leia tries.

Ben feels his blood boiling as he grits his teeth and clenches his fist.

“I should get along, now,” Ben states in a forced tone, his words carefully dipped in poison, “Master  C- 3 PO might be waiting for me.”

Leia purses her lips, closing her eyes.

“May I be excused?” Ben requests.

“Yes, you may.” Leia replies, her voice tired.

Ben stomps out of the dining room in haste, his anger clear through his posture and gait. He enters his room and slams the door, walking into his bathroom. He harshly tries to untangle his hair with his jade brush, muttering curses at his reflection. A part of his mind scolds him for his bad attitude. The other doesn't care.

“Marriage!” Ben exclaims harshly, “Everything would be fine if I was never born into royalty!”

 

O/O/O/O

 

After Ben prepares himself for the day, he exits his room, his frustrations still lingering. He makes his way to a nother large room. The room is boringly neat.  T he books  are  tucked into their bookshelves, the  floor is clean, and the table is free of any litter. Ben can smell the faint stench of suds. The air is nauseatingly crisp and free of dust. Merely by inhaling the air, Ben's nose stings. He kn o w s he  i s in the right room, after all, C- 3 PO  i s always the one to keep clean.

“ Welcome, Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo.” The hollow voice of 3PO echos.

Ben rolls his eyes at the full name.  C-3PO was the only person to call him by his full, proper name on daily basis, and, even though he persists, 3PO refuses to call him anything but.

B e n listens for the whirring of the golden droid's mechanical joints. Sure enough, Ben can hear his teacher, the clicks of his footsteps on the hardwood floor also giving him away. The droid scoots into Ben's line of view. 3PO motions him forward.

“Come along now,” 3PO beckons, “Today, we will be reviewing things you've already learned.”

Ben walks to his teacher with the rickety floor creaking below him. He sits himself down on a chair, next to his tutor.

“Posture, Benjamin Organa-Solo,” 3PO reminds, “I pray you've exercised your table manner skills this morning?”

Ben sighs. Even though he didn't like the lessons, he is always guilty if he doesn't obey his teachers.

“No, 3PO.”

“Oh, dear,” 3PO gasps, “Let's review that first, then.”

“3PO?”

“Um...Yes, Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo?”

“ Do you ever wish you weren't...” Ben motions to the golden droid, “Yourself? That you want to be something else- do something else?”

The droid stares at the young prince, and Ben can't tell what 3PO is thinking. The droid perks up, tilting back.

“I don't think I do, Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo,” C-3PO replies after a long pause.

Ben sighs, “Okay.”

C-3PO motions to the spoons in front of the prince, “Do you remember what spoons to use on which occasion?”

Ben nods.

“Very good!” C-3PO praises, “Now, I would like you to demonstrate the proper use of each utensil you see before you.”

And Ben complies, but C-3PO fails to notice how disheartened Ben's actions are as he does so.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben makes his way to a chamber on another floor, one higher than most of rooms his lessons usually take place on. His boots clicks softly on the rock staircase, and he shuffles begrudgingly with every step. He dreads the next class, mostly because it's the most boring on his list. He doesn't particularly like politics, nor military, though he did enjoy his teacher. Used to be called Grand Moff Tarkin back in his day, Master Tarkin is a teacher who not only teaches well, but he _underst_ _an_ _d_ _s_. He understands more than 3PO. He is a harsh instructor, though, and he holds an atmosphere of sincere, no-nonsense. Maybe that's why he's honorable. Maybe that's why he's also the General of the Alderaanian household.

Ben knocks lightly on the door of the Grand Moff's chambers, the latter uttering a 'come in' shortly after the knock. The door scroops as Ben pushes it open. The room is the opposite of C-3PO's orderly domain. It is dusty and dim. Papers and books are strewn, askew on the table and the floor. Old military plans hang on the wall along with medals of honor, and many old war tapestries. A plethora of weapons accompany the dusty collection.

Upon entering, Ben noticed the Grand Moff in his chair, which almost resembles a throne. Ben resists the urge to sneeze as he closes the door. The closing door produces a sound that echoes inside the room.

“Sit down, Ben.”

The teacher is truly the only one who agrees to call him as Ben wishes, even though it disgruntles him a little. Ben is thankful for that; if every teacher called him 'Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo' with every class, he is sure he'd murder at least two of them.

Ben walks over to a chair placed next to Tarkin, and he sits down quietly. The chair squeaks as he does so. Tarkin leans forward, his blue eyes glowing fiercely with what light entered the room.

“Is there something bothering you?”

Ben hesitates, but he nods. It's not unusual for Tarkin to notice something was off. Ben senses that the man is far more attentive than C-3PO, or anyone, really. It's comforting after spending the first two hours of your morning with a droid.

“Do you want to talk about it before we begin?” Tarkin asks, standing up and pulling a portable chalkboard into Ben's view. “I know how much it distracts you if you don't speak...or 'rant,' is that what you call it?”

Ben huffs, crossing his arms, “It's mother again.”

Tarkin chuckles, “Your mother is quite a wise woman. I thought we talked about this before. She only wants what's best for you.”

Ben gapes, stuttering useless words, as Tarkin had already said what Ben anticipated he would say before Ben had said anything at all.

“She's fit for royalty, you know. She's teaching you what she knows so you're fit for it, too.”

Ben growls, “You don't understand! She's forcing me into marriage!”

“Politically, she's correct to do so,” Tarkin informs factually, “On the other hand, it _could_ be deemed as cruel, but the Queen Leia Organa-Solo is not known to me as cruel.”

Ben sinks in his seat, letting out a long sigh. Tarkin watches the prince simmer in his own anger.

“I'm meeting with the Crown Princess Rey Shnaa'naki-Jinn of Tatooine today,” Ben mutters bitterly, “She's a potential suitor.”

“That's a wonderful combination,” Tarkin remarks, “I would suggest this a prime political choice, especially if we were to partner. You see, Tatooine is wonderfully industrial with metal and textiles, to name a few. It would work wonderfully with Alderaan's production in fruit. Not to say it won't benefit them; they are seriously lacking a secure military-”

Tarkin finally catches Ben's agitated glare. It is obvious that the prince is seething with every word. Tarkin clears his throat.

“My apologies, Ben,” He bows, sincere, “Shall we get going with the lesson, then?”

Ben straightens, his expression still bitter, “Fine.”

As the lesson begins, Ben is still distracted by his own thoughts, but just for today, Tarkin lets it slip.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben always chooses to go to the courtyard when he practices his reading and writing skills. The air is warm like spring, and the birds and bugs are flying around in the sun. The breeze is gentle and soothing, and it feels wonderful on the sweltering prince. Ben curses his damned royal robes.

Typically, he doesn't mind reading or writing, but today, he is unable to focus. It's frustrating to the prince, who then throws his reading books straight into a rosebush. He picks up his notebook and writes.

' _My mother doesn't understand. C-3PO can't understand. Tarkin won't understand. I don't understand._ '

And then, the throws that, too, into the rosebushes. He crosses his arms and stares at his reflection into the fountain.

“I hate this,” He hisses to his visage, “I can't even read straight!”

He turns away, crossing his arms and grabbing his poetry book. He flips the book open to a random page, before speaking aloud.

“ _Some say the world will end in fire/Some say in ice/From what I've tasted of desire/I hold with those who favor fire/But if I had to perish twice/I think I know enough of hate/To say that for destruction ice/ Is also great/And would suffice._ ”

The meaning to Ben is so illusive, but he never gives it much thought. He guesses it's talking about how the world would end, even though his mother berates about not putting enough thought into it. 'It's not always obvious, Ben.'

' _Yeah, right_.' Ben rolls his eyes.

Though, he did like poetry. It calms him down more than anything else, when nobody can, especially when he is frustrated.

“Ben!” His mother's voice calls out to him.

Ben huffs, replying glumly, “Yes, mother?”

“Lunchtime!”

Ben stands up, then walks into the cool castle again. Lunch is silent. Ben lost his appetite a while before, so he sits there, picking at his food with a look of distaste. Ben doesn't have anything to say to his mother. His mother merely tells him to prepare himself for the arrival of the princess. So, he goes to his room to reluctantly do as he is asked.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben walks down the steps and into the great hall, where he can hear his mother talking. He strides in, his posture stiff and elegant. He immediately notices his father, who is facing his mother's berating. Ben doesn't move from his place at the doorway.

“You look so daft!” Leia fumes, picking at the dirt that lingers on his blue vest, “I told you the Princess Rey Shnaa'naki-Jinn was coming, and you decide to get dirty!”

Han huffs, shifting from one foot to another. His eyes expertly avoid Leia's.

“I know, I know!” Han pushes her hands away, “It was raining mud, you know. It's not like I had a choice!”

“You could have _not_ gone there!” Leia glowers.

“Well, Your Highness,” Han shoots back, seething, “When you work in the transport business, folks ain't gonna wait patiently for their load, and it's my duty to deliver that on time!”

Leia exclaims in frustration, “Then, they should learn to be more patient.”

Han exhales, his anger seeping out of him as he reaches around to hug the distraught queen.

“Leia, Leia,” He hums, “I'll go change, alright? I'll make myself presentable.”

Han pulls away, stroking Leia's cheek gently, and then he turns around to jog out of the room.

“Don't be late!” Leia shouts after him.

“You know me, Your Masjesty!”

Leia rolls her eyes, and then turns to focus on her son, who was still waiting at the doorway. She gasps, placing her hands over her mouth. Her eyes glimmer marvelously, and the fill up with tears. Ben swallows, nervous. He wasn't expecting her to cry. She walks over to him, her arms outstretched.

“You look so handsome,” She murmurs, pulling him into a hug.

Ben opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it back when he realizes he has nothing to say. Leia pulls back, eying the young prince up and down. He is dressed in elegant, layered green robes. His neck is adorning with many charmed necklaces, with his chin tilting up a little higher due to the tall collar. His boots are a soft brown. His thick raven-black hair is held up by a net, beaded carefully with emeralds, but the net does not succeed in collecting all the loose hairs the seem to float in the air.

“She's going to love it!” Leia fauns, “You are going to leave her jaw on the floor.”

Ben laughs doubtfully. Leia cups his cheek in her hand and stares into his deep brown eyes.

“Thank you,” She sighs, pulling him into another hug, “Thank you, Ben.”

After hearing that, it seemed to make everything worth it to Ben.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Out of all things, Ben was not expecting the Crown Princess of Tatooine to arrive in a pirate-ship spacecraft. The ship is beautiful, and Ben is almost envious. The ship lands on one of the many docks surrounding the castle. The Alderaanian royal family stands there patiently as the princess strides down the lowered ramp. Her hazel eyes glimmer in Alderaan's sun. The freckles on Rey's skin strike out on her unusually pale skin, and a her thin lips a colored a deep red. She is petite, and she has doe-like features, which makes her seem incredibly fragile. This is opposed to Ben's towering height, his lanky, but muscular build. He never did grow fond of his facial appearance. He never really grew into his ears, and his nose seems too big to seem the least bit proportionate.

Almost immediately as she steps onto the platform, the Alderaanian royal family bows, and the princess reflects with a cute curtsy.

“Welcome to Alderaan, Princess Rey Shnaa'naki-Jinn,” Leia speaks, her voice soft.

“It's a pleasure to be here, Queen Leia Organa-Solo,” Rey replies, and Ben hates how genuine she sounds, “I am pleased you deem me worthy enough to invite me. I never knew you would accept a desert being in the likes of myself.”

Leia smiles, exchanging an excited look to Ben, who merely forces his mouth into a smile.

“It's an honor to meet you, Princess Rey Shnaa'naki-Jinn,” Ben strains, keeping his forced smile, “I'm Benjamin Organa-Solo of Alderaan.”

“The honor is all mine, and please, do call me Rey. We are both royalty, so I wish we can speak in a casual manner when we are around each other,” Rey requests.

“As long as you call me Ben.” Ben adds, and Rey nods with a bright smile.

“It's wonderful to meet you, Ben.”

“Why don't you come inside, dear?” Leia ushers, motioning to the door to go inside the castle.

“Hold on a moment, please,” Rey asks, and Leia nods.

Rey runs back up the ramp, and Leia turns to Ben.

“I'd appreciate it if you don't openly spit venom at our guest! She's a sweet girl, you know.” Leia scolds.

“I know that!” Ben exclaims, “It's not hard to tell.”

Han places a hand on Ben's shoulder, “Look...would you at least try? For your mother?”

Ben huffs, “I am.”

Just then, Rey comes running back down, flanked by two guards who carry her luggage. Ben stops breathing, and he leans to his father.

“She's staying?” He squeaks, his face turning pale.

“Only for several days,” Han mutters back quickly.

“Okay!” Rey chortles, “Now I'm ready.”

Leia beckons the desert princess inside, and Ben follows the group begrudgingly. He decides to linger back with the guards carrying the princess's trunks.

“Hi,” He mutters, “I'm Ben Organa-Solo. You can call me Ben.”

The woman of the duo nods, but the male only lets out a small 'hm.'

“So, what are you? You're guards, right?” Ben asks, trying to start a conversation, “I'm the prince, but I hate it.”

“Oh,” The female shrugs.

The male still says nothing, but his green eyes narrow, as if to focus even more.

“Do you have names?”

“Hux,” The male replies, sparing Ben of his harsh gaze. It's almost as if the man is afraid to look to the prince.

“Phasma,” The girl says, flicking her platinum blond hair.

“Hm,” Ben frowns, “Do you guys work for her? You don't seem like desert dwellers.”

“We do,” Phasma replies, “And that answers both of your questions.”

Ben stays silent as they walk inside, the trio's boots clicking softly on the marble floor. Leia pokes her head out from the dining room.

“Ben!” Leia exclaims, waving her hand, “We've been waiting for you.”

Ben blushes out of embarrassment, afraid to look at either guard's face.

“Do hurry up!” Leia shouts, shooting Ben a small glare.

Ben hurries his stride reluctantly, leaving the two behind with a muttered 'see you later.' Let's get this over with, he thought. After all, the quicker he did, the sooner he'd be able to depart from them to go to his mathematics lesson.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“And ever since then, I've been incredibly connected to droids; I befriend and repair them whenever I have the time.”

Leia and Han nod, listening immensely to Rey's rather passionate story about how she came to appreciate droids. Ben is too preoccupied with his own thoughts to give his attention to the desert princess. It's not like he's impressed by droids, anyway. They're just metal placed together with wires in them, right? They don't have emotions or opinions, which perfectly depicts 3PO, so they don't understand. Ben didn't want to connect with someone he couldn't even talk to solely because he or she was a robot.

“So, do you have any droids of your own?” Han asks, curious.

“I don't. Father won't allow it, but my friend—my pilot, he has a droid named BB-8. BB-8 likes to hang around me often,” Rey explains, “Do you have any droids?”

“We have C-3PO. He's a protocol droid. We also have and R2 unit, R2-D2. You might find both lurking around this castle sometimes,” Leia states.

“I don't have a droid, but I have a Wookiee,” Han smirks, “His name's Chewbacca, but you can call him Chewie.”

Rey's eyes glitter, going wide with awe, “You have a Wookiee? We don't get to see much Wookiees.” Rey's tone dips to one of sadness, “We hardly ever go to Kashyyyk. I want to, and I will, one day.”

“You know, maybe we can take you to Kashyyyk someday. I heard that the weather's best in the spring, anyway.”

Ben coughs, earning all three's attention, “Does this mean you intend to stay here?”

The princess perks, her features hollow and almost unreadable, “Well, that really depends. It really depends on one thing.”

Ben could have sworn Rey hated being forced into marriage as much as he does. For a brief moment, he feels as if he can finally connect to the princess.

“If we marry,” Rey sounds a bit glum, but it's _incredibly_ hard to tell through her cheery attitude.

Ben stands up, swallowing nervously. He feels his face flush, possibly due to embarrassment or frustration. He's not entirely sure why, but he does know he doesn't want to stick around for another 'marriage' talk. Ben clears his throat.

“May I please go to my next lesson?” Ben asks through gritted teeth.

Leia shoots him a warning glare, but speaks in a happy tone, “Now, Ben, don't be rude. Rey needs company. And you know you can't run away every time someone brings up the subject of marriage. I can see you and Rey as a suitable pair-”

“Queen Leia Organa-Solo,” Rey speaks suddenly, breaking off the queen before Ben has the chance, “Pardon me for the cut-in, but it's been a long day. I think Ben has better things to be doing than listening to me talk all day. Personally I feel tired, especially after the long trip from Tatooine to Alderaan.”

Leia closes her mouth, and blinks, nodding.

“Do you need an escort to your room?” Han offers, and his eyes steal a quick glance to Ben.

' _No!_ ' Ben's eyes plead. He hopes his father understands his refusal.

“Maybe Ben could lead you to your assigned chambers,” Leia suggest, and Ben sighs in defeat.

“That would be nice,” Rey smiles, “I'd appreciate it very much, if he doesn't mind.”

“Now, it would be considered ungentlemanly and disrespectful to deny a princess of such caliber,” Ben speaks, his voice masqueraded to seem genuine, “I'll escort you.”

Leia smiles and Han looks like he is holding his breath. Rey stands up nodding.

“That would be great!”

Ben extends his elbow to the desert princess, who takes it daintily. Her fingers hardly squeeze, and Ben wonders if she even _is_ touching. Without looking back to face his mother, who certainly has a look of triumph plastered on her face, he escorts Rey out of the dining room and into the hall. Immediately, he turns to her.

“Thanks,” Ben sighs, blushing anxiously, “Thanks for having my back. I didn't think you'd understand.”

“What, about the lesson thing? Yeah, don't worry, I totally understand.” Rey chortles.

Ben inhales and holds his breath, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“What do you feel about the marriage thing?”

Rey shrugs, “Indifferent, but my father is trying to push me. They all mean well, you know. I just can't stand it. I'm at the end of my tether. Sometimes I feel as if my head will explode!”

Ben laughs, stopping his steps to double over in laughter. In between his fit of giggles, he replies, “I totally understand all that you're saying.”

“I guess you have it worse than I do,” Rey remarks, “Your parents really seem anxious to get you paired with a royal. You seem anxious about being pair with a royal.”

Ben stops laughing, fixing his posture and stifling, “It's a regular problem. My eighteenth birthday is coming up soon, and they want me married as soon as possible. It's frustrating, really. Until now, no one has truly understood my dilemma.”

“ I get it. I get a little frustrated, too. Good thing Phasma's there. She's always my source of comfort.” Rey says, “You know, whenever I get upset or frustrated, I talk to Phasma and I instantly feel better. Do you have anyone you can talk to?”

Ben snorts sarcastically, “There's a reason why my mother thinks I'm 'too withdrawn.' No, I don't really have anybody. Sometimes, my father gets it, but most of the time, I stick to poetry. I like to read it because it calms me.”

“Poetry for me has always been a bore,” Rey giggles, “It's a bit sad you have to resort to something so inanimate. Out of curiosity, what kind of poems do you read?”

Ben closes his eyes and  recites  softly, “ _ Whose woods are these, I think I know/His house in the village, though/He will not see me stopping here/to watch his woods fill up with snow. _

“ _ My little horse must think it queer/To stop without a farmhouse near/Between the woods and frozen lake/The darkest evening of the year. _

“ _ He gives his harness bells a shake/To ask if there is some mistake/The only other sound's the sweep/Of easy wind and downy flake. _

“ _ The woods are lovely, dark and deep/But I have promises to keep/And miles to go before I sleep/And miles to go before I sleep. _ ”

Rey blinks in awe, her mouth slightly agape. Ben sighs and smiles, staring into her bewildered eyes.

“That's very beautiful.” Rey murmurs, “Mind if I borrow the book from you some day?”

Ben shakes his head, “Of course not. Thank you. It's from one of my favorite poets.”

“Robert Frost,” Another voice joins them.

Ben's head snaps to the unfamiliar tone, only to see Hux. The guard stiffens, sniffing and clenching his jaw.

“Yeah,” Ben utters, furrowing his eyebrows, “Do you like poetry?”

Hux purses his lips, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, “It's nice. I know a few. Robert Frost is also one of my personal favorites.”

Ben 'oh's, and turns to Rey, “I suppose this is where you'll be sleeping for the night.”

Rey looks at the door, then to her two guards who were securing the door. She looks back to Ben, then slips her hand off of Ben's elbow.

“Thank you for the escort, and the poem,” Rey thanks, bowing in gratitude, “It was also nice to talk to you. I don't think I've ever told anyone my problems straight off the bat before. You're surprisingly easy to talk to, despite what your appearance leads others to believe.”

Ben jolts back in wonder, “Really? Well, thank  _ you _ . I really feel as if, in those past five minutes, some weight has been taken off my shoulders. You're nice, you know. I look forward to talking to you even further.”

Rey's smile spreads even wider, and she slams herself into the prince's arms, hugging him tightly.

“See you around, Ben”

Ben returns the hug with pleasure.

“See you around, Rey.”

And then, she left, and disappeared into her chamber. Ben sighs, loosening his tense posture. He looks up to see Phasma staring at him, her eyes hinted with envy. She abruptly snaps her head back, avoiding her gaze from Ben. Ben glances to Hux, who pays him no mind, before turning away, drifting lazily down the hall.

Ben checks the time on his wristwatch, sighing as he sees that he is almost thirty minutes late for his math class. Boy, Master Yoda is going to be extremely angry at him this time, but even that was hard to imagine, as the little, green creature never really got agitated ever. Ben still knows he is in for it as it is, though, even if Yoda isn't angry. So,  the prince finally heads to math class...

 


	2. Lost Boy

Yoda's chamber is in a high peak  of the castle, the sun shining directly through the glass roof, and illuminating the slightly disordered room. Books are stacked everywhere, but it feels comforting. A small, round table centers the room, a chalkboard standing beside it. Through a bookcase-arch is a matted room, with nothing but rugs and a small telescope. That's where Yoda is normally located when Ben enters the room. The smell of humidity and old paper fill the atmosphere, mixed in with a small hint of peppermint and lavender oil. It reminds Ben of the poem books he keeps, which were in fact, given to him by Yoda as well.

Before opening the big, wooden door, Ben knocks softly. Yoda gives Ben the okay to go in. Ben isn't surprised to see Yoda on one of the rugs in the matted section of the room. Yoda stands up, tottering over to Ben, who stands still at the doorway.

“ Hello, young Ben.” Yoda greets as the prince enters the room.

“Good afternoon, Master Yoda,” Ben mutters, turning away from the elder's steady gaze, “I'm sorry for being late.”

“Reasons, you ha ve ,” Yoda dismisses, “I sense you are not pleased. Made a friend, have you?”

Ben  walks over to the table gracefully, and sits down, shrugging.

“Like the princess, do you?” Yoda inquires, hobbling back at Ben's side, “A kind spirit, she is.”

Ben shrugs again, “I guess.”

“Upset, why are you?” Yoda asks, “ A long face, you need not.”

“ Yoda... I'm afraid I'll have to marry her. You know, by force.” Ben replies glumly,  resting his chin on his elbows. His voice seethes with every word, “I've been thinking about it a lot. She's very nice, but, as usual, I don't want to marry her. I'm fine with being just friends.”

“Let fear dictate your life, you should not.” Yoda hums, his ears twitching, “Not a good path to follow, fear is.”

Ben huffs, clenching his hair in frustration, “I know. Master Luke tells me that all the time!”

“ Then, l et go of your anger, you must,” Yoda suggests, closing his eyes, “With anger, you have no control. Important, control is.”

“But how?” Ben grumbles angrily, throwing his hands up in the air, “What do I do otherwise? It's not like I can be 3PO!”

“Positive emotions, you must have.” Yoda paces, his eyebrows furrowing, “Happiness, you must find.  Instead of fear, happiness, you should find. ”

“How, Master Yoda?” Ben grits his teeth, “Nothing makes me happy anymore.”

“Reach into your memories,  feel everything around you, ” Yoda  instructs, sighing as he closes his eyes , “ Y our happiness,  you will see, I sense.”

Ben purses his lips, straightening his back.  He never fully understood Yoda before. The old fellow already speaks strangely. Ben always kn o w s Yoda  i s wiser, beyond what anyone c an comprehend, even if Ben  _ d _ _ oes  _ have the Force. Half of it ma k e s no sense, but it always click s whenever the puzzle  i s finally complet e .

“Do you know something, Master Yoda?”  Ben queries, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Yoda chortles, looking into Ben's fierce gaze with his tame green eyes.

“Know more than you, I do not.” Yoda replies, “See more than you, I can.”

Ben opens his mouth in shock, about to inquire the queer nine-hundred year old relentlessly, but he is unable to say anything as Yoda abruptly begins the lesson.

“Now,” Yoda hops onto a stool with surprising agility, “ Practice g raphs, we will, today.”

“Master Yoda,” Ben croaks, his expression confused, but bewildered, “What do you mean?”

Yoda chuckles, “Mean what? Graphs, I have already taught you.”

Ben knows the older is only pulling his leg. Ben crosses his arms, his chin jutting out in superiority.

“I demand to know what you mean!  What do you mean, 'see more?!' ”

“ If patience, you have, knowledge, you will acquire.” Yoda states simply, “See, you will soon. Warn you, I must.”

“About what?” Ben's nose crinkles, perplexed.

“The future. Not set in stone, it is. Bad or good, the future m ay be.” Yoda explains, a sincere  gleam flashing in his eyes, “ But, c ertainly, find happiness, you will.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

“Focus, Ben jamin,” Luke instructs, swishing his lightsaber tentatively, “You're going to lose you r balance.”

The training room today is humid. The sun is seeping in through the bubble-esque skylights and it almost looks like a thick forest in the jungle. Sky-blue mats cover the majority of the floor. Underneath, the mahogany hardwood is barely visible. The giant doors, which clank loudly inside the dome room when they shut, are closed as the two practice.

Today,  the two are balanced on wooden pegs, their ligh t sabers ignited and tightly held inside their hands. Ben is wobbling, trying hard to stay upright on his aching left foot.

“I'm sorry,  uncle-uh, Master Luke . Today's been a long day.” Ben apologizes, gritting his teeth and trying to right himself.

Luke flicks his 'saber to Ben, who blocks the light attack. Ben steps back onto another peg with his other foot.  He reli e ves the pressure on his left, and leans back to stand on his right. Luke squats down, jabbing his blade of light to Ben's legs. Ben hops up, and back flips onto another pillar. Ben gasps when he feels his ankle giving out on him as soon as he lands on the peg. Ben tumbles to the floor, his lightsaber slipping out of his hand. The light-sword snaps and crackles, then bursts with a loud explosion. Ben huffs, breathing heavily and letting his head fall hopelessly on the mat. His ankle throbs and a sore pain stiffens the joint. Ben doesn't make a move to get up. Could he? He thinks he broke his ankle, or something. So, he lies there, even as  his uncle hops down, shutting off his own 'saber and collecting Ben's with the Force. The Jedi strides over to Ben, leaning over the resting, but exhausted, body.

“ Ben, how late did you stay up last night?” Luke asks, his voice  hinting suspicion.

Ben rolls his eyes, sitting up, “Why does that matter?”

Luke follows the lifting body, and shoots Ben a speculating look. He closes his eyes and sighs, starting to pace around the room.

“Well, you did fall off the peg. Are you too exhausted?” Luke questions, “Maybe it's something Master Yoda said? Did he deplete you of energy?”

Ben shakes his head, and gets up unsteadily, only to fall down again as he puts pressure on his ankle. He cries out in pain, gripping the opposing joint and caressing it harshly.

“It's a sprain.” Luke informs,  breaking his gaze on the fallen prince, “You've endured worse.”

Ben scowls, “I  _ know _ that!”

“No need to get fussed. It'll heal in, at best, two and a half weeks.” Luke states, sitting beside Ben, “You might have to take a month off of training.”

Ben gasps, shaking his head frantically. Luke hands the younger his lightsaber back, and pats Ben's shoulder.

“I know how much you like this class, Ben, but you can't work while you're injured.” Luke sighs.

“It's the only comfort I have left!” Ben pleads, “It takes my mind off of things!  Please, uncle! ”

“But, it does more harm than good if you get hurt,” Luke counters, leaving no room for question. Still calm, he repeats his question, “At what time did you sleep last night, Ben?”

Ben huffs in annoyance as he fiddles with his lightsaber. His thumb brushes several buttons, but he doesn't turn them on; instead, he merely drops his 'saber into his lap and crosses his arms.

“At ten-thirty,” Ben mutters bitterly.

“Did you have trouble sleeping?” Luke asks, “Did you meditate before? Didn't I ask you to meditate for twenty minutes before? I said it helps with sleep and your connection with your Force, did I not?”

“It's not that,” Ben dismisses, “And I  _ do _ meditate before bed.”

“Why so late?”

Ben shrugs, rolling his legs forward to hug them, “I read sometimes.”

Luke sighs, shaking his head, “You  _ know  _ how important it is to sleep on-time, Ben.”

“I know.”

“Look,” Luke brushes his hand on Ben's back, and he pets the prince gently, “Ben, how about you take the rest of training off? Just practice your Force, but not too much. Take it easy.”

Ben groans, begrudged, “Easier said than done.”

Luke laughs, ruffling Ben's hair slightly. Even Ben couldn't repress a smile.

“You're quite the prince, you are,” Luke chortles, “Ben, if there is anything else I can do for you, I would be glad to do it.”

“Great!” Ben exclaims, a hint of poison dips in his words, “You can talk to mo ther for me, then!”

“ Oh, t his isn't about the-”

“Marriage thing? Yes.” Ben crosses his arms and looks away from the old Jedi Master, “It's stressing me out, and now, with my birthday on the way... I'm just...anxious! The appearance of the Princess today did nothing to ease my nerves, you know.”

Luke inhales, his expression turning into a thoughtful one. Ben holds his breath as he waits for a reply from his uncle.

“Let's see...you know you must do what's right for your country,” Luke tries, and Ben tries hard to hold back a scowl, “Your mother knows what's best for her people, and what her people need from you. Unfortunately, as queen, I believe she has the right to force you into marriage.”

“So? What do you say I do?” Ben asks edgily, his voice strained nervously, “You're her brother, right? How did you get out of royalty?”

Luke smiles, a sly grin forming on his lips, “You remember how Master Yoda taught me the Force? I got sent away by your grandfather, Anakin, when I was young, to learn. I was powerful, like you.”

Ben shifts his eyes to the Jedi with a look of bewilderment clear in his eyes. Luke closes his eyes and continues his story.

“Leia stayed back to learn about how to become a proper princess, and queen. Do you remember Bail?”

“Bail Organa?”

Luke nods, “Well, he basically adopted her to teach her the ropes, as Anakin was on his death bed.  Bail's wife was there, too. You can only guess why Leia picked up on the name 'Organa.' Anyway, as for me, I was never there to understand politics—I was too busy practicing the Force  somewhere on Dagobah . Did you know I  met  Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Ben gasps, “ _ The _ Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Mm-hm.” Luke nods, “ He taught me for a little while, even.”

“Doesn't he work with the Jinn household?” Ben inquires a bit glumly, tilting his head curiously.

“He does, actually,” Luke nods again, “He's the General. Yeah, Obi-Wan and I go way back. So, as I was saying, I escaped royalty merely by having the Force, really.”

“Oh,” Ben sulks, dropping his gaze to his fiddling hands.

“It was fate, Ben,” Luke stands up, holding out his hand for Ben to take, “And I believe that, though I cannot help you nor can you change it, this is your fate. Just try to make the best of it.”

Ben stands up on his good leg, a trying smile on his face. He pulls his uncle into a hug, resting his head on Luke's shoulder.

“Thanks, uncle. I think I feel better, now,” Ben states softly, and them pulls back.

Luke  mirrors Ben's smile, and he, once again, pats the young prince on the back.

“No problem, Ben,” He motions to Ben's sprained ankle, “Let's get that fixed, shall we?”

And so, they beg i n to walk towards the med-bay.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben doesn't linger in the medical room, despite the medic's, and Luke's, concerns and protests. It's not like he wants to stay in a room that smells too crisp and is blindingly pristine. Anyway, he wants to go to his art class, just to get his mind off of things and avoid his mother at the same time. At least, this will be a distraction until dinner.  _ After _ dinner is also something Ben is keyed up about. Honestly, he just wishes the day to be over, for the night to come so he could finally relax. Being prince is harder than it seems.

There he is, limping in the hall as he tries to reach the next class. He is too proud to ask for help, even with the persistent offers of guards or other servants. He doesn't need help. He is totally capable of caring for himself. Besides, he feels vulnerable now. It's a bit of a weak moment for Ben; he's exhausted and anxious. That's never the best combination. And help would only allow people to penetrate his trust and his mind. He didn't need another weakness to deal with.

But, even the universe betrays him.  Rounding the corner is the guard with red hair—the one Ben had previously acquainted. Hux stops in his track s as soon as he sees the limping royal, his eyes darting everywhere to evaluate his options. Ben huffs, also stopping in the middle of the hall. Ben prays the green-eyed will just continue walking to whatever destination he was heading for.

' _ Don't ask for help. Don't ask for help. _ '  Ben pleads in his mind, and he closes his eyes, clenching his robes in his hand.

“Are you all right?” Hux asks softly, finally shuffling forward hesitantly.

Ben  i s beginning to think the Force  i s deliberately listening to his mental conversations and making his worries come true.  Did Hux not sense his message?

“Um, me?” Ben asks stupidly, shaking his head with a shrug, “Fine.”

Hux's eyes narrow.

' _ Why does he do that? _ ' Ben wonders irritably.

“Sprained ankle?” He asks, and Ben recoils.

“How did you know that?!” Ben exclaims, more surprised and curious than angry.

Ben can  _ feel _ Hux's concealed, smug grin.

“You see, Your Royal Highness,” Hux begins, and Ben has the urge to glower, though he notices that the guard's tone is genuine, “You are limping, so I deduced that your leg must be stable enough to press your weight on, but the way your foot treads behind you suggests the pain is somewhere lower. Your ankle is most susceptible to injury, judging by your limp, and since I see no cast, I believe the trauma on your ankle is a sprain or a twist of some sort.”

Ben stands there, agape. A corner of Hux's lips twist into a semi-smug half-smile. Ben fumes on the inside, but his physical body is too tired, and hurt, to try to pose a fight.

“Well, you're right,” Ben mutters bitterly, looking away and crossing his arms.

“Would you like my assistance?” Hux asks, walking up to Ben's side, “Where are you headed?”

Ben snorts sarcastically, “I don't need your help.”

Hux bows in half-apology, “Pardon me, Your Highness.”

“Don't call me that!” If Ben could, he would of stomped his foot on the ground. He growls, snapping, “You can call me Ben!”

“ Prince Ben,” Hux offers his elbow to the stumbling Ben, who is, in fact, trying to get away from the guard. Hux keeps up with no problem, much to the former's dismay, “May I escort you to wherever you are headed?”

“For the thousandth time, no.” Ben hisses, before gasping as he trips on his limp foot, sending him crashing to the floor.

Almost.

Ben opens his eyes, which are closed to brace for the impact that never comes. Ben feels strong arms around his waist, and he turns back to see the red-headed. Of course. The prince huffs, righting himself on his good ankle before turning to glare at his savior.

Hux stares at Ben, as if he is waiting for a 'thank you' or something. Ben straightens his back and brushes some loose locks away from his eyes. Ben opens his mouth, and closes it again, not knowing what to say.

“You're welcome.” Hux replies with a teasing grin.

Ben scowls, “Go away! I said that I didn't need your help!”

“I couldn't just let you fall if I had a chance to prevent it from happening.” Hux states, switching his tone to unforced worry.

Ben  massages his  temples,  sighing and stating harshly, “I would like to hereby state that you are dismissed from my presence immediately before my head blows up.”

Hux mock-bows, a tad dramatically, and, this time, it's Ben who receives a bitter expression.

“Anything you wish, Your Royal Majesty.” Hux forces, turning away and stomping down the hall with stride.

Ben can finally sigh in relief when the ginger leaves, and stiffens his posture before continuing his painstakingly  slow and  long journey to his art class.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Maz's room is the most messy of them all. While C-3PO's is neat, Tarkin's is dusty, Yoda's is cluttered and Luke's is empty, Maz's would have to rank as the messiest. Inside, papers splattered with paint decorate the floor. The squeak of the floor is virtually impossible to hear through the sound of crinkling papers. The bookcases were full, and still, some books manage to fall on the floor, and collect dust in the process. The round table in the middle of the room is worn and covered in paint, along with the remains of eraser dust. More paper and drawing supplies cover the table's surface. An easel sits next to the table, with a small stool seated in front of it. Paintings and sketches litter the wall, but Ben knows when to appreciate something; the art in Maz's room  i s beautiful, as the small lady has a, rather large, knack for collecting the finest pieces the castle has ever seen. The air smells of graphite and cold coffee, mixed in with the scent of soggy water-colored paper. It matches with the room's atmosphere; cool and  distracted . Soft music plays from a record player in the middle of the room. Ben notices the song is by Debussy.

Ben closes the door, which is, surprisingly, the only door that doesn't squeak as much as the others do, and an echo doesn't ring every time he closes it. The room is lighter than Luke's but that's maybe because of the wall on Ben's far right. The wall is the only one in the rectangular room made of glass, which has a glass door which leads to a small patio. And that's where he finds Maz, sitting behind another easel as she sketches the landscape before her. He limps to her, exiting out onto the patio as well.

“Lovely sunset, isn't it, Ben?” Maz asks, sighing. She drops her hand from her paper, placing the pencil on a tray full of her other supplies. She removes her goggles, and rubs her eyes tiredly, “I've been waiting for th is moment for a while. I didn't think I'd be able to capture it  this time .”

“Capture what?” Ben inquires, perplexed.

“ To put this,” Maz motions to the sunset and the lake as she puts her goggles back. She then points to her easel, “Into this.  But, that's the goal, isn't it? You try and you try, and then, one day, you get it.”

Maz motions to Ben, urging him to follow her. Maz walks inside, and Ben follows. He follows her to her desk, and she opens a drawer full of the same sketch. A lake with a sunset. She sets them all down, flat on her desk. Her eyebrows furrow thoughtfully.

“You see the flaws here?” Maz asks, pointing it out, “Well, not flaws to the artwork, so to speak, but more on the technical side.”

Ben tilts his head, “Not really.”

“Although it may not be obvious, it's there.” Maz states, “Sometimes, I get frustrated, too. But you must keep on going. You must have the determination, the need to get it your way. Sooner or later, you will find that you have won through your effort, even if you haven't truly.”

Ben frowns, a worried expression overcoming his features, “Maz? Are you alright?”

Maz smiles, and nods, “I might not have gotten enough sleep last night, but I'm alright. I'm satisfied.”

“Maz?” Ben asks cautiously.

She was always a peculiar woman, but never before was she Yoda-esque. Frankly, it leads the young prince to worry.

“So,” Maz collects the drawings and puts them back in their drawer. She takes a small swig of the liquid in her coffee cup, “Today, I would like to focus on the eyes. Eyes, eyes. They are an important part of us. Without them, where would we find guidance?” Maz sighs, closing her eyes serenely, “Your assignment for today is to make me eyes that are without pretense, purposeful, brilliant, if you will. Show me something exquisite.  _ Express _ your inner emotions. Find your guidance.”

Ben sits down at the table, pulling up the squeaky chair to make himself comfortable.

“Feel free to use any medi um, ” Maz adds, “Today is a day whe n you are free to do whatever your mind allows.”

“Thanks,” Ben thanks, picking up a graphite pencil and thinking thoughtfully about his drawing.

Eyes. Eyes?  How is Ben going to draw about eyes? Unfaltering, clear eyes. He didn't know what those were. He had never seen eyes so sure before, so, how is he to know what they are? Ben sighs as he begins to sketch a face.

It's a while, but Ben finally finds himself at a stop. He drew the hair. The color is a bright as fierce flame. He drew the head. The skin is as pale as porcelain. But the eyes? The harder Ben th inks, the more his ideas slip in between his fingers. Out of frustration and tiredness, Ben angrily scribble s in a pair of eyes, their irises as dark as the black of the night—almost indistinguishable from the pupils. Although it does look wrong, Ben doesn't feel like working on the visage any longer. He gets up and bring his work to Maz, and sets it on her desk.

“So, you're done?” Maz asks, taking the paper and observing it tentatively.

Maz stares at the drawing, her stare hollow,  but, at the same time, unsettled. She purses her lips and glances back to Ben who shrugs at her assuming gaze.

“Is that it, Ben?” Maz queries gently, placing the paper back down, “Is that the best you could have done, do you feel?”

“For the time being?” Ben questions, and Maz nods, “Yes.”

Maz clicks her tongue, shaking her head sadly.

“You are a lost boy.” She murmurs softly, “One with everything, but nothing at the same time. I wonder...how can someone bare to live like that?”

 

O/O/O/O

 

' _ That was, by far, the strangest art class I have ever experienced. _ ' Ben thinks as he walks to the great hall for dinner.

Everything doesn't make any sense anymore. What did Yoda mean? What did Maz mean? No matter how much he tries, Ben cannot understand. So, he  stops trying . It's not like he needs more thoughts to analyze,  anyway.

When he arrives at the dining hall, everyone is there already.  Rey is sitting royally in a golden dress, the gold gleaming and glittering all over the room. Ben wonders how Rey is comfortable sitting—the dress is incredibly puffy and long, but tight around her waist and midriff. Her hair is pulled neatly into a bun and coral lipstick taints her lips deeply. She does look stunning, Ben can give her that. It almost makes Ben feel inadequate, due to the fact that he didn't even think about changing his clothes for dinner with their honored guest. Ben feels his  cheeks flush with embarrassment as he races for a seat next to his father.

“I apologize for my tardiness,”  He apologizes humbly, bowing his head, “My art class this evening was particularly frustrating.”

“ Oh, that's okay,” Rey dismisses with a smile, waving her hand, “Everyone has tough days. I don't think you should be any different.”

“Thank you,” Ben returns the smile.

“So, shall we get started on this meal?” Leia asks.

“Hold on,” Rey halts, “I don't mean to be rude, but, would it be alright if I called my guards to dine with us?”

Ben immediately freezes, his blood boiling as an image of the red-headed worker pops into his head. He clenches his robes  tightly , hoping no one notices.

Leia falters, unsure o f what to say, “U-Uh...Of course, I suppose so.”

Rey then closes her eyes, sighing peacefully, as if she were asleep at the dinner table. Ben's posture turns ridged as a warm shock wave jolts through his body. Ben can feel his Force tingling, his senses sharpening and his body feeling like water. This only usually happens when his Force is agitated by some unknown other force. Ben realizes that this is a call to his Force from another's Force. But it's not from someone  can identify ; it's not Leia or Luke, who both possess this fantastic ability. No, it's Rey. And it doesn't take long for Ben to confirm that. He sends her an accusing glare. Had she meant to reach out to him? Does she even know she has the Force? Involuntarily, like a fight or flight feeling, Ben's mental shiel ds shoot up, protecting him from the unknown feeling  and blocking Rey completely from his mind.

Rey blinked her eyes open, her expression mildly perplexed, “Okay, they should be here shortly.”

The look on Leia's face it the opposite of subtle. No doubt she felt Rey reaching out to her, too. Han is the only one who rests lazily in his chair,  ignorant

“How did you do that?” Leia asks quickly, her tone awed.

Rey stays silent as her eyes drop down to her plate.

Leia shifts her gaze to Ben, who avoids her eyes nonchalantly. Leia turns back to Rey. Ben can feel himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every passing second.

“Do you have an otherworldly ability, Rey?” Leia questions.

“Sort of?” Rey shrugs, “You mean, like, how I can call my guards?”

Leia nods.

“My father says it's called the Force,” Rey replies in an almost-whisper, “I don't know how to control it, really. I just know a few tricks. Nothing, really, that will get me far.” Rey looks up from her plate, staring at Leia, “Why? Are you surprised? Do you not allow it?”

“Yes!” Leia exclaims happily, “Very surprised! Of course we allow it! If we didn't, Ben wouldn't be here right now!”

“Mom!” Ben scolds in a panicky voice, standing up due to anxiety.

Rey's eyes light up, “Ben has the Force, too?”

“I'm even more surprised you didn't feel it,” Leia mumbles, “Or me, for that matter.”

“I do,” Ben coughs, looking away.

Rey leans back in her seat, chortling, “You  _ have _ to tell me everything! How good is your ability?”

Ben grits his teeth in annoyance. He tries not to be too conspicuous about it.

“I don't enjoy gloating about it,” Ben sniffs, regally jutting out his chin, “I prefer if we dropped this subject.”

It's not that Ben dislikes his Force, but it makes him feel awkward, or vulnerable. It's a ridiculous fear, Ben thinks. He's not even sure it's relevant. He fears he'll get shut out, like a freak, if others find out he has this power. Or maybe he's afraid of being used and tossed away, like a tissue.  Nevertheless, Ben feels  that there are  certain  things that are meant to be unsaid, especially concerning a rare trait sought out by the vilest of people. And, on top of that, adding the fact that he is the  only  grandson of  _ the _ Anakin Skywalker only increases his rarity. It's a matter of protecting himself.  Ben would only tell those he trusts with his life, he's not entirely sure about the Princess Rey Jinn, considering they are only being forced into acquaintance for political purposes, anyway.

“ But, you  _ do _ have it?” Rey pushes.

Ben nods.

“His uncle, Master Luke Skywalker,” Leia says, “He trains Ben.”

Rey gapes, “That's amazing!”

Ben huffs and Leia chuckles.

“Do you have a lightsaber?” Rey asks, curious.

Ben nods again. Rey pouts.

“I don't have my lightsaber yet. Father won't let me train. He calls it 'a matter of patience.'” Rey rolls her eyes, “I understand, but I believe I can do great things if I knew how to harness my abilities!”

“I'm sure he has his reasons for not letting you train yet.” Leia tries, “Besides, you have more important matters to focus on, now, do you not?”

Rey sighs, dropping her eyes, “Yes. I have a duty to fulfill.”

Just then, the two called guards walk into the room, stopping as soon as the royals' eyes focus on the two.

“We were notified that the Princess Rey needed us to be present promptly?” Hux asks, stiffening his posture.

Ben scowls, turning away and focusing on the food before them. The memories of their last encounter stung in his mind. That pesky little twit didn't seem to be the least bit fazed about it, and that made Ben angrier.

“You were alerted correctly!” Rey exclaims, patting a chair next to her, “Both of you, come sit!”

Phasma wastes no time in sitting next to Rey. Hux, on the other hand, hesitates.

“Don't be shy, Hux!” Rey urges, pointing to the seat across Phasma, “Sit there.”

Hux doesn't move, but he purses his lips, “Must I?”

Rey nods. Hux holds back a sigh of defeat, and walks over to take a seat. The chair across Phasma. Right next to Ben. Hux sits down anyway, expertly hiding his pessimism. Rey clasps her hands together, exchanging a smile with Phasma before staring to Leia.

“Well, then,” Leia clears her throat, “Dig in!”

Discreetly, and completely out of annoyance, or wanting to annoy, Ben tries to push Hux's chair away. Hux glares.

Rey reaches for the green beans, freshly cut from the Alderaanians' Royal garden, and places them on her plate. She takes a small bite from the food. She hums loudly in satisfaction.

“This is delicious!” She exclaims enthusiastically, “My regards to the chef!”

Leia chuckles, Han smiles, Phasma curiously tries out the said food, and Hux is completely silent, glaring daggers at his plate, but not actually eating anything.

By then, Ben is certain that this is going to be the longest dinner he'll ever need to endure.

 

O/O/O/O

 

As soon as diner passes, Ben wastes no time in leaving for his room. After all, the day's events are over, so Ben can _finally_ have peace.

“Ben!” Leia calls out before the prince has a chance to escape.

Ben halts, huffing in frustration, and turning to face his mother.

“Ben,” She puts a hand on her son's shoulder.

“Yes, mother?”

“Thank you for today,” She pulls him into a hug, “I appreciate that you were patient enough to show the least bit of hospitality to Rey.”

Ben shrinks, his irked expression softening into something similar to guilt. It's strange how Leia can say something like that genuinely, as even Ben knows his attitude towards the situation, or Rey, wasn't desirable at all. Is Leia doing this on purpose? Is the goal to make him guilty? If so, she has succeeded wonderfully.

“Um...No problem,” Ben falters, blushing in embarrassment, “You know, I'm sorry I didn't-”

“Shush, Ben,” Leia coos, “I know how much it galls you.”

Ben sighs, returning the hug.

“Thanks.”

Leia pulls back, caressing her son's hands lovingly. Ben begins to feel nervous.

“You've had a long day today,” Leia states softly, stroking Ben's cheek and hair, “Why don't you go along now? Get some sleep.”

Ben nods, letting himself go from his mother's comforting grasp. He gives her one last glance before continuing to walk back in his room. He can only pray he doesn't run into Hux again.

The halls are eerily silent as Ben limps through them. Nothing but the clicking of his boots on stone echo through deserted passage. Rounding the corner, almost past Rey's room, he begins to hear whispers. He stops walking, listening closely to the voices.

“I don't want you to marry him,” Phasma murmurs.

“I know. I don't want to marry him, either,” Rey replies, “And I hate that it's my duty to do so.”

Ben grimaces, half-confused, at Rey's words. What does she mean by that? Half of him wants to feel relieved and quite pleased she has no wish to wed him. But his other half is mildly offended, to tell truth. He continues to listen, nonetheless.

“But what about us?” Phasma huffs, “I hate how this is tearing you away from me.”

“Phasma,” Rey sighs, “I hate it, too. But is there really anything we can do?”

“Yes!” Phasma exclaims, “You can tell him!”

“I can't just tell him!” Rey counters, “Think about it! I'm _expected_ to marry a prince, and Alderaan would be the more beneficial to Tatooine.”

Phasma sighs in irritation, “I'm _sure_ he'd understand. You can form some kind of truce! The king and queen like you very much!”

“That's part of the problem,” Rey whines, “It's not as easy as it looks. If I decline, father would be most displeased, and my people will see me unfit to make the best of decisions.”

“But you'd still have _me_.”

A period of silence ensues, and Ben holds his breath to assure he doesn't get caught eavesdropping. After awhile, Ben hears Rey gasping for breath, and Phasma chucking fondly at the desert princes.

“Is that enough?” Phasma asks, her tone almost teasing.

Rey chortles, “I wish it were.”

A closing door rings throughout the hall, and Ben guesses Rey entered her temporary chambers. Ben limps forward cautiously, passing Phasma as he passed Rey's room. And that's when he notices Hux is absent from his duty, for the first time since he arrived. It pesters Ben to question the absence of the red-head.

“Hey,” He stops walking, turning to Phasma.

Phasma snaps out of her trance, and she blinks quickly. She looks to Ben as a worried look flashes through her pretty blue-green eyes.

“Uh, hi,” She starts hesitantly, “Um...How long were you standing there?”

Ben shrugs, “Not long.”

“Do you need anything, Your Highness?”

“It's _Ben_ , firstly,” Ben reminds, a tad annoyed, “Secondly, where's Hux?”

“Hux?” Phasma raises her eyebrow, perplexed, “Um...He's outside, I believe.”

Ben's face scrunches up in confusion, “Outside?”

“Yes, sir.” Phasma nods an affirmative, “Last I saw him.”

“Huh,” Ben exhales. He feels surprisingly at ease with this new-found information, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Phasma shrugs.

Ben continues walking, thankful that he can now remind himself not to go outside. He also knows he'll have to be extra cautious when he's sneaking out this time. The last thing he wants to do is get caught by that ginger twerp.

 


	3. Downtown

Sneaking out from the Alderaanian Palace is less daunting than most would guess. First, Ben dons a disguise, just to conceal his royal image if he plans to make a trip to town. He wears a long, gray shirt-tunic, lined, but not striped. He wears black trousers along with the shirt. On top, he slips into a heavy robe similar to his royal ones. They are also black. He snaps a thick belt on his midriff, tightening it so it stays in place. Lastly, along with plush, comfortable socks, he puts on knee-high boots, lacing them tightly. He reaches for a black cloak in his closet. He throws that on, and lifts the hood. He lets his raven locks fall to his shoulders instead of pinning them up like he would during the day. Compared to his day-to-day attire, he would consider his facade agreeable, to say the least.

Next, Ben takes his lightsaber and clips it on said belt. It conceals nicely in his black robes. It's not like he _doubts_ Alderaan's safety, but it's never harmful to bring his trusted weapon along. Even if he did have the Force with him.

Getting out is the only remotely tricky part about this ordeal. He goes to his balcony, and he opens the double doors to the cool air of the starry evening. Ben clutches his robes in an unbreakable grasp, and steps over the balcony railing. Tediously balancing on the edge, he grabs the thick, sturdy vines that crawl up the wall of the castle. Cautiously and stealthily, he climbs down the wall. He can almost do it with his eyes closed, now; he can remember every groove and twist in the vines. It's become a pattern for him. The first time he tried, it took him over thirty minutes before he finally reached the ground. He felt accomplished when he did. It didn't take long for him to remember how he got down, possibly due to his quick learning or his sharp memory. Now, it poses no challenge what-so-ever.

Touching the steady, solid earth with his foot is always thrilling, however, no matter how many times Ben climbs up and down the vines. A rush of exhilaration washes over the prince. Nothing felt better than to escape his royal status, at least for the hour. He doesn't look back to his chambers, or the boring old castle in general. He just begins to run. A night in town seems like a nice idea, anyway.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Downtown is best at night. The gentle lights illuminate the filled streets, and reflects in the puddles that lay on the ground. The water glitters off the leaves of the plants and trees that ornate the sidewalks and stores. The breeze is cool and mizzly, accompanied by a warm atmosphere no other planet could replicate. It's more crowded that Ben had anticipated, but, as this time in Spring, he should have known. It's surely lovely; no wonder it's become a popular tourist destination over the past year.

Ben's boots on the pavement are inaudible over the chatter of the crowds, which is a big difference, completely opposite of the halls of the castle. Or maybe it isn't the chatter, but the soft jazz music playing from most of the stores—or is it from the live band around the corner? Ben loves the nightlife of the town. It's always a sight to see.

Ben doesn't enter a store. Instead, he sits on a public bench, watching the people go by. It's relaxing to the prince, especially after a long day. He sighs and closes his eyes. If he had a personal choice, he would fall asleep there.

Ben doesn't linger long on the bench. He continues walking, sometimes stopping to look through shop windows, or sometimes to just catch his breath. He isn't in a hurry, anyway. Though, the roads and sidewalks were becoming steadily crowded the further he goes into town. Ben never knew so many people could be at the same place at the same time. That's when he decides it's a bit _too_ crowded for his taste. Ben turns into an alley, beginning to make his way to a nearby lake. But, maybe, walking down a dark alleyway at night isn't the brightest idea.

Never before had Ben been in trouble, especially on Alderaan. Nothing actually posed a big enough threat for him to ignite his lightsaber. Why did Ben think that dangers weren't in the mix of tourist, anyway?

Only halfway down the alley, Ben comes upon a group. Ben can easily recognize bad from good. All the warning alarms in his head go off as a dusty-looking man steps in front of him. He stops walking, hovering his hand over his light-sword.

“Excuse me,” Ben murmurs cautiously.

Ben glances behind him to see three more gang members blocking his only other escape. The strangers grin, and it makes Ben extremely uneasy.

“You lost, boy?” A man taunts, and that causes small snickers to be exchanged between the group.

Ben scowls, “ _No_. I'm just passing through. Now, if you could kindly step to one side.”

“'Fraid I can't do that,” The man laughs, his eyes shining darkly, “I've got a business to run. Pin him down.”

Ben's Force shot out on adrenaline. Impulsively, he snaps his lightsaber off his belt and ignites it. The 'saber comes to life with a begrudged zap and sizzle. It glows a crackling, violent red, and dances in the dark alley, mimicking destructive lightning. But the handle warms up remarkably, searing the prince's hands slightly before he drops his weapon, jolting back in surprise. Never has Ben's lightsaber done that before—it's original color isn't even red; it's green! Ben grabs his burnt hand with his other, caressing the skin gently. It's already sore to the touch. Ben stands his ground, still, keeping an eye on those who are beginning to surround him and steadily gain on him. He summons his lightsaber back to his hand, switching it off and snapping it back on his belt. He takes a small shuffle back, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

“Stay back,” Ben warns.

With his light-sword rendered useless, Ben prepares for hand-to-hand combat, but he is quick to realize that, despite his years and years of training, he is outnumbered by too much. His last resort is to use the Force, but that might be dangerous to reveal. It might be his _only_ choice, and he is far too proud to call for help. What would happen if he did? The suggested help would find out he sneaks out at night, and that wouldn't be good for his mental health. Desperate, Ben knows he needs to try to escape again.

So, he bolts, heading for the nearest source of light. Only to be hit in the jaw. Ben stumbles back, tumbling onto his backside. He grits his teeth at the settling pain, and he drifts his fingers over the bruised area. Under his breath, Ben curses, then looks up to the gang standing around him. Ben is unable to figure out what to do next.

As soon as Ben feels hands on his shoulders, he pushes the hands away with the Force, harshly sending several men into the walls and trash bins. Exclamations of surprise echos through the dark alley, and that's when Ben rushes to his feet, trying his chance at escaping again. This time, he is pushed back, his head cracking on brick, with his wrists tightly pinned on the cold wall. His hood is swiped off his head, revealing his features and hair. Ben scowls, kicking the man away from him. His wrist are released, and he punches the nearest person.

His attempts are futile, especially as five, ten, fifteen other members join the brawl. Ben tries everything, even using his Force, but it's hard to fend off hoodlums and try to keep his Force discreet at the same time. It earns him nothing but a bruised body and a split lip.

It's only a matter of time before he finds himself up against the same brick wall, his head hitting it again. Ben yelps, wincing at the pain and shutting his eyes. Needles prick his head all over, and his temple is throbbing annoyingly. Ben blinks his eyes open, narrowing them scarily. The men laugh. Ben gasps and recoils as he feels a knife trailing his cheek, dipping down to his jaw and neck. He struggles, but he sees no logic in doing so. It would only get him more hurt.

“My, my, what a feisty one,” A man hums, and he grins wide, “We'll make a fortune on this one.”

“Hey,” Another voice pitches in, “Isn't he the prince?”

All eyes lay on Ben, who shrieks in anger, trying to wretch himself away from his restrictions with what energy he had left in him.

“Get away from me!” Ben shouts, putting effort in concealing his desperation.

Fingers tangle in Ben's onyx hair, and Ben exclaims at the harsh pull of his strands.

“Listen here,” A gruff tone orders, “You belong to us now. Property of the Supreme Leader.”

“You wish,” Ben hisses ferociously, only to have his hair pulled back again.

Ben whines in pain at the jolt. He feels the cool blade of the knife back on his throat and he stops breathing, as if, if he did, it would accomplish something. Ben merely glares at his offender with poison daggers.

“I belong to no one,” He snaps in a deadly tone. He forces his voice into a focused one, “And _you will let me go at this instant._ ”

The man's expression turns hollow. A small moment of silence ensues the group, and looks of confusion crosses multiple faces. Ben smirks, staring to the man in anticipation of what's to come.

“I will let you go at this instant.” The man mutters mindlessly, dropping his hands from Ben's wrists and hair.

The offenders' expressions turn into those of amazement, and one cries, “He's gifted in the Force!”

 _OH NO_.

Ben scrambles away from the group in amidst of their confusion—and realization—trying to get to the busy sidewalks of downtown.

“Don't let him get away!” Another barks.

Ben just keeps on running, even as his ankle is throbbing and splitting with renewed pain. For his third attempt, he doesn't get far, and his knocked down before he can make it out. Ben trips on the floor, and hits his chin on the ground, which sends a sharp pain that travels throughout his jaw and tongue. The rusty taste of blood fills his mouth suddenly, and he tries to spit it out. He growls loudly, partly in frustration, partly in agony, and partly in desperation. He feels himself being lifted back up on his feet, and harshly thrown back on the wall like a rag doll.

“Listen here, _prig_ ,” A man spits vilely, forming a tight grip on Ben's jaw.

Ben hisses in protest, lifting his chin to try to get away from his offender.

“The more you struggle, the less happy I become,” The man warns, pressing a knife on the royal's cheek. Ben gasps as blood lightly seeps out the newly cut skin. “Listen. Escape? Forget it. You're ours now, no matter what you want to believe, ya hear?”

Ben clenches his jaw, defiantly staring at the man. He resists the strange urge to laugh, even though he has no reason to laugh in the first place.

“I thought I made it clear that I belong to _no one_.” Ben snarls back, trying to abandon any and all fear that attempts to sneak into his words.

“Why, you-”

“You will release the prince this instant.”

All eyes turn to a silhouette in the faint lights. From what the prince can see, the silhouette is promising. Ben sighs in relief, relieved that there is _finally_ some kind of intervention. He cannot stop his hopes from rising.

“Who're you?” The man grumbles, “Are you business? We have a fine choice tonight. Once in a lifetime! It's the prince. And get this: he's _Force-sensitive._ ”

Ben feels himself being thrown on the ground, and he is tempted to yell at the aggressor for his lack of respect and rudeness. Instead, he stays on the ground on all fours, his head lowered and his eyes focused on the stones below him. He almost feels like he doesn't want to get up. Of course, his will won't let him. He feels his blood boil and his body shake with a strong fight-or-flight urge, though he knows he cannot do anything to save himself now. So, this is the beginning of the end? Being sold into slavery? Now, Ben knows why he wants to laugh. Out of fear.

“I have no business with you,” The man steps forward, his expression fixed into a deadly one, “ _Hoodlum_.”

The second those words slips out the mystery man's mouth, a shot is heard, and the man behind the prince falls limp. Ben looks up, his raven hair sticking to his face annoyingly. An outstretched hand covers the battered brown-eye's view. Ben is hesitant to take the hand, but he decides he doesn't have a choice, and he does grab it. The hand strongly yanks Ben up to his feet, and Ben gasps softly at the vice-grip.

“Unless you want to all end up _dead_ and _forgotten_ ,” The voice warns vilely, “ _Scram._ ”

“The Supreme Leader will hear about this!” A man screams.

And, with no other hesitations, the men scramble away, some screaming out of fear. Ben can't help but chuckle. Ben turns to his savior, who turns away and moves his tight grip to Ben's wrist.

“Follow closely, Your Majesty.” The voice orders.

Ben sees no reason to resist the person who saved him, but he doesn't let the other's attempts penetrate his defenses.

Ben only wishes to know _who_ his savior is, is all. Ben can swear he saw that outfit before. He looks up, observing the fire-orange hair that flows loosely in the breeze.

' _If only I could see his face!_ ' Ben thinks to himself, vexed, ' _At least he can tell me where I'm going. Who is he, anyway? Another slave trader?_ '

But Ben could feel nothing but a sense to protect the prince radiating off his hero. Ben is, by now, absolutely perplexed. It's true that he is incredibly valuable on the black market, especially as a direct descendant of Anakin Skywalker, the Prince of Alderaan, and also an inheritor of the Force. He can only imagine what would happen if he got sold off as a slave; no doubt, the higher ups would want to parade him around, treating him like a crown jewel, but still dehumanizing him of anything possible. So, the question is, why, if he is extremely valuable, does this person not want to profit from it?

' _Maybe so I can be_ his _slave._ ' Ben mutters bitterly in his mind.

Finally, Ben speaks up, “Where are you taking me?”

“I'm taking you back to the palace, Your Majesty,” He replies, and Ben notices how familiarly uppity it sounds, “It is dangerous for you to linger around town, I'm afraid. I thought you have been told about the danger of the outside world. I would deem you even more foolish for not bringing any guards...but you seem to be in a tough physical and emotional turmoil at the moment.”

They are in the courtyard. Ben didn't even notice how fast they get back, safely inside the defenses of the castle. Ben stutters as he looks around, the familiarity greeting him warmly, this time. He is grateful to be back home.

“Your mother and father will be most displeased.”

And then it clicks.

“Hux?!” Ben jerks his wrist away, recoiling for the black-clad.

Hux turns back to face the stunned prince, and once Ben notices Hux's apple-green eyes, he knows his exclamation to be true. Ben opens his mouth to say something, maybe something insulting, but he can't find the right words, so he purses his lips.

“You?!” He exclaims again, “ _You_ , of all people, saved me?”

Hux nods.

“Would you have preferred someone else? I could have left you there to die, or something,” Hux states, tilting his head innocently.

“No, no!” Ben shakes his head, and he ignores the pain that shoots through his skull as he does, “I just...I can't believe it.”

“Hm? What's so hard to believe?” Hux inquires.

“You don't like me!” Ben shouts, and he points an accusing finger to the ginger, “You better not tell anyone!”

“I wasn't planning on it,” Hux admits, tittering, “But I don't understand why you would risk your safety for thrill.”

“Okay, I didn't plan on getting attacked, alright?” Ben huffs, crossing his arms and pouting, “How did you even know I was in the alley? How did you find me? _How_ , do tell, did you know I was gone?!”

“I was outside, pacing the courtyard, in amidst of my heavy thinking,” Hux states, his brow furrowing in focus, “I didn't pay mind to your room,” Hux points to Ben's chambers placed high up in the castle, “Until I heard a noise. It was a small noise, but I heard it.”

Ben growls. He'll have to be more careful next time.

“I went to check it out, and I saw you running out to town.” Hux shrugs, “So, I followed you.”

“You _followed_ me.”

“Indeed.”

“Yes, but how did you find me in the alley then? How did I not notice you?”

“I followed you around town from a distance,” Hux explains, “I tried not to get caught as you were sitting on the bench, so I tried to blend in by acting nonchalant.”

“Mm-hm...”

“And, when I took my eyes off of you for a second, you had disappeared,” Hux mutters, frowning, “I spent the next minutes searching for you, then I heard a scream, or yelp, coming from the alleyway. I peered in to see it was you. You never do escape trouble, do you?”

Ben shrugs, “I don't go looking for it.”

“But, then, why head down an alley in the evening?” Hux asks angrily, fumbling to understand the logic.

“I was going to the lake, actually,” Ben replies with a pout, “It was getting a little too crowded and hot, and I felt like it was a good idea to relax next to said body of water.”

Hux grimaces, “That wasn't very bright of you.”

Ben groans, covering his eyes with his palms, “I know, and you can stop rubbing it in!”

Hux sighs and cups Ben's cheek. Worry plagues his actions, and Ben can see it very clearly.

“You're hurt,” Hux mumbles, focusing on his thumb that brushes over Ben's split lip, “They hurt you.”

Ben rolls his eyes, pushing Hux's hand away from his cheek.

“Well, thank you for that assessment, Sir Obvious the Third,” Ben mutters in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

Hux's nose twitches and the corners of the ginger's lips pull down even further. He takes Ben's hand and begins to pull him to the vines that go up to his room. Ben is about to protest fiercely, tugging away from Hux's grasp, but Hux points upward to Ben's room, and Ben stops to listen to what the ginger has to say.

“Do you think you can climb back up?” Hux queries.

“Huh?” Ben tilts his head in confusion, “Well, _duh_. How do you think I got down here?”

“I mean, in your injured state,” Hux motions to Ben.

Ben 'oh's softly, then nods hesitantly.

“I think so,” He murmurs, uncertainty obviously present.

“Good,” Hux lets go of the royal's hands, “I will fetch the medical equipment and meet you in your quarters. Is that alright?”

Ben grimaces, especially at the thought of Hux being in his room, or even the thought of Hux wanting to help in heal his injuries. Ben tries not to think on how that wounds his pride.

“You? In my room? To help me?” Ben asks, less than pleased with the situation.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“ _Ben_.”

“Of course.” Hux bows, half-apologizing, “So?”

“...” Ben huffs through his nose, turning his head away, “Fine. But, let's try to make this quick.”

“Whatever you wish, Ben.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben doesn't expect Hux to arrive _that_ quickly. Ben is getting over the balcony railing when he hears a soft knock at his door. He silently curses as he falls in, but he is quick to scramble to his feet. He limps over to the door, opening it for the waiting ginger. Hux enters and walks to Ben's bed, placing the medical kit on the nightstand next to it. Ben follows after he closes the door behind him.

“You do know I can take care of myself, right?” Ben asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Ben leans over as he observes Hux shuffle through the kit's contents to find what he needs; mostly gauze, antibiotic ointment, and batca gel.

“I don't doubt you,” Hux beckons the prince to sit down on his bed, without turning around to meet with Ben's curious eyes, “Don't keep me waiting.”

Ben sits down semi-begrudgingly, puffing out some air out of annoyance. Hux's green eyes finally meet with Ben's chocolate brown ones, but they quickly shift to the cut on the royal's cheek.

“Let's get this disinfected and dressed,” Hux mutters.

When Hux presses a cloth drenched in antibacterial alcohol on Ben's gash, the prince recoils, hissing an angered 'ow.' Hux blinks in surprise, his eyes wide with apology. That emotion looks strange on the red-headed guard, Ben thinks.

“I'm sorry,” Hux forces, still anxious, “It'll sting.”

Ben frowns, “I think I got that.”

Ben raises his fingers to his cut, but Hux swiftly grabs the other's wrist, shaking his head. Hux lifts the fabric with the alcohol on it, and hovers it above Ben's cheek.

“It's going to sting, alright?” Hux speaks slowly.

Ben grimaces, then nods, subconsciously grabbing Hux's other, unoccupied hand. Hux purses his lips and presses the fabric on Ben's skin again. Ben winces, but doesn't make a movement or flinch. Hux dabs it, then puts the cloth down and picks up some bacta. He releases his hand from Ben's hold, much to the latter's disappointment. Ben almost lets out an involuntary pule. For a moment, Hux feels a deep feeling of distress and desperation, and it shocks him, but, as soon as it appears, it is gone. Trying to ignore _what_ that feeling was, Hux spreads some bacta on his hands, and assessing the task before him. Hux rubs said gel on the royal's tense face gently, his brows furrowing in focus. Ben is relieved when the applied bacta doesn't sting, and he enjoys the coolness of the gel on his skin. Hux wipes his hands on another cloth, and retrieves a bandage.

“Just to cover it up so it heals, alright?” Hux informs.

Ben nods, and Hux places the patch on Ben's cheek.

“All done.” Hux states, looking down at the tools, then back at Ben, “Have you any more cuts?”

Ben shakes his head. Hux frowns as he notices Ben's face, and shuffles in his pocket for chapstick. He extends it to Ben, who stares at it with a hollow expression. Hux sighs and pulls off the cap, then applies it to the stunned royal's lips. Ben immediately recoils.

“What are you doing?!” Ben exclaims, fear creeping in his tone.

Hux blinks, dumbfounded.

“I'm applying this lip moisturizer that helps your lips heal.”

When Ben does not move, Hux brings his hand up to drift his thump on Ben's lips. Ben can't stop quivering under the guard's ghost-like touch. Out of fear, perhaps? Ben _did_ have a rough night. Hux is careful when he brushes over the split on Ben's lip and he clucks his tongue whilst shaking his head. Ben pulls back even further from Hux's touch. Ben is unsure whether he finds Hux's actions horrifying or calming. Hux drops his hand away when he notices the fear in Ben's eyes.

“How could they...” He mutters in an almost inaudible whisper, turning away from the prince, “...hurt you like that?”

Ben scowls, attempting to cover up his conflict, “What are you going on about?”

Hux snaps out of his half-trance, turning his glance to the royal.

“Me?” Hux asks, brushing his already-pristine hair, “Nothing. Will you let me put this on?”

Ben scowls and grabs the tube from the guard's hands.

“I can do that myself!” He snaps, moisturizing his lips with the suggested chapstick.

The flavor is a wonderful lavender, and Ben wonders if that's why Hux always smells so nice. After thoroughly coating his mouth with the stuff, he gives it back to Hux, popping his lips. Hux grabs it and puts it back in his pocket.

“Now, where else does it hurt?” Hux asks, looking at the prince, up and down, “I'm afraid I can't do anything about your bruises.”

“Well, then, you can leave!” Ben spits, pointing to the door.

Hux folds his arms over his chest, now entirely facing Ben, “Yes, but what about the gash on the back of your head?”

Ben gasps, his hand shooting to touch the back of his skull. At his own touch, pricks of needles tingle Ben's head. He jolts, and pulls back stiffly. He grimaces at the blood in his fingers for a while, then smears it on the palm of his hand.

“It's nothing.”

Hux holds back a snort. Ben glares.

“Yes, that explains the blood,” Hux points out sarcastically.

Ben bares his teeth, “Yes, it does.”

Hux growls, shaking his head. He tries not to act too snappish, despite the royal's bitter attitude.

“Why do you insist on being stubborn?” Hux puffs, “Will you let me help you?”

Ben juts his chin out defiantly, smirking in challenge, “Why don't you just go ahead and try?”

“Fine!” Hux exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

He collects the medical supplies with curt, though precise, actions. Slamming the medical kit shut, he stands up rigidly, fixing his posture.

“Seeing you no longer need my assistance,” Hux forces politely, “I shall leave your presence promptly.”

Ben gapes as Hux makes his way to the door, and a strange emotion rises in his throat. Ben tries to swallow it down, but, instead, the feeling pushes him to say something.

“Stay!” Ben shouts thoughtlessly.

Hux stops, turning around. His hand twitches, and Ben notices he's trying to conceal any emotions that might slip through his expressionless mask.

“Pardon me?” Hux utters, blinking.

Ben gapes for a moment, but snaps out of it, clearing his throat, crossing his arms, and looking away.

“I...I said stay,” Ben inhales, plucking at the fabric of his shirt at his elbow.

Hux nearly chokes, “Here?”

Ben nods, meeting his eyes with apple-green ones.

“With all due respect, Your Highness,” Hux coughs, “ _Ben_ , I feel as if that would be completely inappropriate for me to do so-”

“I wasn't asking,” Ben glowers.

Hux doesn't move.

Ben sighs in defeat, drooping, “I'll let you take care of my gash.”

Hux purses his lips, considering it, then shuffles forward hesitantly. He reopens the medical kit and pulls out the needed equipment.

“This will sting,” Hux repeats, focusing on his movements.

Ben nods, watching Hux soak another cloth in alcohol. Ben brushes his hair out of the way, the black waves covering his eyes and face. He flinches when the cloth is applied on the wound, but he notices that Hux is doing his best being gentle. Ben wonders how Hux can manage such a calm demeanor. It's a while before Hux is finally done dressing Ben's wound, and he pulls back with a sigh.

“Thank you,” Hux murmurs, standing up.

Ben huffs, collapsing on his bed and closing his eyes.

“Why don't you have a seat?” Ben croaks lazily, pointing to his desk chair.

Hux obediently takes a seat. Silence ensues the two, and Ben thinks it's peaceful.

“Did...” Hux starts, clearly curious about something, “Did you draw this?”

Ben opens his eyes and jolts up, a quizzical look on his face. Hux points to the picture laying flat on Ben's desk. Ben grimaces, falling back onto his bed.

“Yes.”

“Why...Why are the eyes black?” Hux inquires, and Ben wants to laugh at how cutely perplexed his tone is.

“I haven't a clue,” Ben giggles.

Hux raises an eyebrow, eying the artwork with a thoughtful expression, “You know, I think this piece is lovely.”

Ben lift his head up to stare at Hux in disbelief. Ben feels a deep urge to protest fiercely.

“That's not- It's rubbish!” Ben exclaims, and drops his head on his pillow, “I give you permission to dislike it, if you wish.”

“I don't!” Hux counters, “I enjoy the effort you put in it.”

“I didn't even try,” Ben adds, “Why don't you stop arguing with me? You'll lose anyway.”

Hux titters, “I doubt that, Your Highne- Ben, but, I will drop it, as you say.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “So, tell me where you're from, Hux. Is that even your first name?”

“No, it isn't.” Hux says, leaving no room for question, “I'm from Tatooine, obviously.”

“Like, you were born and raised there?” Ben grimaces, “I was expecting some kind of tragic back-story, or something.”

Hux snorts, but his tone is wavering into uncertainty, “Trust me, my life has been pretty ordinary since birth.”

Ben sighs, and there's a hint of melancholy that lingers in the air. A strong, wistful feeling jolts through the ginger, and it makes him stiffen.

“How is it like to be ordinary?” Ben queries.

Hux shrugs, “Some lives are led more interestingly than others, that much, I can tell you.”

“I guess,” Ben mutters, closing his eyes and snuggling into his pillow, “Maybe that's why I like to risk my safety for thrill. It makes my life more interesting.”

Hux opens his mouth to reply, but he can't think of anything to say, so he closes his mouth again.

“You're easy to talk to, you know,” Ben remarks in a mumble.

“Easy to talk to?” Hux asks, horrified, “I have been told the opposite!”

Ben giggles, “To some extent, Hux. You're a great listener. Lose the murderous look, and you'll be fine!”

“Thank you, Y- Ben.” Hux stutters, tittering.

Ben turns, away, snuggling deeper into his bed, “Don't leave, okay?”

“I wasn't planning on it, as a matter of fact.” Hux assures, making himself comfortable in Ben's desk chair.

“Good.”

 

 


	4. Good Day to You as Well

The morning is peaceful, this time. When Ben wakes up, he notices the light seeping into his chambers through the open balcony. The light is refreshing, and Ben himself feels refreshed. Ben sits up, his muscles sore and his bones cracking from laying in the same position all night. He stretches and yawns, his hair falling into his face.

“Good morning,” Hux greets as he walks into the room from the balcony, “It's a lovely day today.”

Ben stays silent, but nods to the ginger. It _is_ a beautiful day, and Ben can almost feel the heat of outside blowing inside his chamber. Hux tilts his head, eying the sustained injuries of the prince thoughtfully.

“I don't know how you're going explain this to your parents,” Hux mutters, shaking his head.

Ben shrugs dismissively. Hux frowns, and he glances down to the datapad in his hand.

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asks, rolling his shoulders as he swings himself out of bed.

Hux glances up from the datapad's screen briefly, “I didn't sleep.”

Ben 'huh's softly, “Why not?”

“Your chair is particularly uncomfortable,” Hux remarks.

“Right, sorry.”

“I don't need sleep,” Hux dismisses, waving his hand, “Don't stir concerns about me, You-er... Ben. I assure you, I am in healthy condition.”

“You stayed,” Ben notices, a small flicker of admiration shining in his eyes.

“You demanded.”

Ben rolls his eyes with a smirk, then stands up shakily. His eyes gleam curiously as he shuffles over to the ginger, looking Hux's shoulder to see what the red-head is doing. Almost immediately as Ben does so, Hux puts the tablet down, looking up to the prince.

“Do you need anything?” Hux inquires, and Ben hears the subtle annoyance in his voice.

“What are you doing?” Ben asks, tilting his head.

Hux purses his lips, “Personal study.”

“On what?”

Hux sighs and starts pacing the room. Ben observes the guard's movements.

“Do you recall...” Hux stops pacing, turning to the royal, “Do you recall last night?”

“If you think my memory is that terrible, you may leave, because you are insulting me,” Ben states snootily, crossing his arms and turning away with his head held high.

“I apologize,” Hux's face tints pink with embarrassment, “I was just doing intensive research on the Supreme Leader.”

“Hm?” Ben grimaces, “Who's that? Why?”

“The man last night said something about a Supreme Leader—a threat of some kind. Apparently affiliated with the black market.” Hux explains, “According to some sources, the Supreme Leader, regarded to most as 'Snoke,' controls a notorious trafficking group, The First Order. They do most of their trades and business on Coruscant, where illegal activity is a-plenty. Occasionally, they visit other planets, such as Alderaan, Naboo, Bespin, Corellia, Tatooine, and so on.”

“Is it a big organization?”

“Not exactly. It's made to be small enough to hide,” Hux informs.

“How did _you_ find it?” Ben asks.

Hux purses his lips and shrugs, “I have knacks for this kind of research.”

Ben scrunches his eyebrows, scooting away from the ginger with caution, “Why are you doing this?”

“Hm?” Hux tilts his head, confused, “Why am I tracking black market affiliates? Is there supposed to be a 'why?'”

“No.”

Hux stares at Ben for a little while, as if he is trying to comprehend the prince's questions. Hux inhales sharply, and reaches for the datapad he set down. He turns it on and faces it to Ben. There is a chart on the screen, displaying information of the group's activity.

“According to my newly-found information, their business is mostly slave trade. They do smuggling and bounty hunting, too, according to this analysis,” Hux points out.

Hux scrunches his eyebrows, and looks at the prince, who is purposely staring at the chart.

“They seek out delicacies,” Hux states, “When I say that, I mean the specially gifted or rather important people. Ones who would sell for a lot on the market.”

Ben tenses, and he is too nervous to look back up at the guard.

“Did they say you were Force-sensitive?” Hux inquires.

Ben purses his lips. He then looks up to Hux with a piercing gaze.

“Yes.” There is a bitter edge to Ben's answer.

“That would explain it,” Hux says, trying to ignore the nagging feeling Ben set on him, “The Force is in your bloodline, correct? Anakin Skywalker _was_ your grandfather, was he not?”

“He was,” Ben looks away.

“May I ask something?” Hux inquires, “Two things, perhaps?”

“Depends.” Ben puffs, “But, yes, go ahead.”

“How is it like to be Force-sensitive? I've only met so many people with such ability; I've always wondered what it felt like.”

“It's...convenient,” Ben murmurs, trying his best not to look Hux in the eye again.

“Is that it, then?” Hux sighs.

“Basically. I don't like talking about it much. What's your second question?” Ben rushes.

“Could you show it to me? T-The Force, I mean,” Hux stutters, “If you don't mind, of course.”

Ben frowns, pursing his lips, “I don't mind.”

It's a big step of trust, especially for Ben. He's never shown his Force to someone before. More specially, he's never shown a _stranger_ his Force before. Ben is hesitant. If Hux saved him, that indicates the guard's duty to protect him, not hurt him, right? That did nothing to diminish Ben's worries. Anyone is a potential enemy. But, since Hux knows about his Force, what difference would it make to demonstrate? It isn't useful keeping a bag closed if the cat is already out of it.

Using all the precaution, Ben first pushes his Force outward to Hux, mainly to understand the latter's intentions. A fresh burst of pulsing curiosity hits the Force-user, alongside hints of wonder, and instinctual caution. Ben pulls back gently, going completely unnoticed by Hux.

“Did you feel that?” Ben inquires, just in case.

“No.”

“Alright,” Ben furrows his eyebrows in focus, “I'm going to try to connect to you telepathically, through the Force.”

“'Try?'” Hux's voice is uneasy.

“Rey's done it to you before.” Ben briefs.

Hux nods, though Ben can feel the ginger's hesitance. Nevertheless, Ben begins to push his Force into Hux's mind, calmly and controlled. When Ben does, Hux's mind goes into a full-fledged panic, instantly throwing up its defenses and trying to push the Force-user out aggressively. Hux is not new to the Force; Rey has used it on him millions of times. But _Ben's_ Force is altogether a new story.

Ben jolts back, pulling in his Force and glaring at Hux with poison. Hux merely flinches and crosses his arms, his expression hollow.

“What was that for?” Ben hisses, baring his teeth.

“I-I don't know,” Hux falters with a small shrug, “I... _felt_ you, but I couldn't...”

Ben's expression softens drastically, “Oh.”

“'Oh?'” Hux grimaces in confusion, “'Oh' what?”

“You couldn't control it.” Ben finishes, “It was involuntary.”

Hux nods, unsure.

Ben huffs, “No big deal.”

“Maybe you could teach-” Hux starts.

“I'll show you physically. That's easier.” Ben cuts curtly, dismissing Hux of whatever idea he was piecing.

Hux gapes, then closes his mouth, gritting his teeth.

“I suppose.” Hux shrugs again, “I wouldn't know.”

Ben lazily waves his hand to a vase, which levitates in time with Ben's waving. Hux stares at the flying object, raising an eyebrow in question.

“That's it?” Hux asks.

Ben shoots Hux a poisoned stare, and places the vase back to it's original place.

“Not like _you_ can do any better!”

Hux raises his hands in mock-defeat, “Touch é.”

Ben snorts, sitting back down on his bed, “So, now you've seen it. What do you think?”

“I think it's rather awe-some,” Hux thinks, stroking his jaw, “Considering how uncanny it already is.”

Ben fiddles with the hem of his robes nonchalantly. A rising panic floods his throat, and he stops breathing, freezing in place as he tries to decipher the sudden feeling. His eyes flying wider than saucers, he snaps his head up to Hux, who turns as he notices the panicky, twitchy motions.

“What time is it?” Ben asks shakily, still holding his breath.

Hux scratches the back of his neck as his eyebrows knit together seriously. He picks up his datapad, turning it on to answer the prince's inquiry.

“Ten-fifteen.” Hux replies calmly.

Ben jolts up, flying to his closet and throwing cloths around.

“Mother's going to kill me!”

Hux snorts, “I don't think the queen has the keen intent on doing such thing to her own son, no less.”

Ben pokes his head out of his closet, a look of clear disbelief and confusion washing over his expressions.

“Were you reciting poetry just now?” Ben asks worriedly.

Hux blushes, possibly out of embarrassment or by the fact Ben isn't wearing his usual robes. Hux hastily shakes his head, turning away prudishly.

“If you wish for me to leave, I can-”

“Absolutely not!” Ben exclaims, disappearing back into his closet.

Hux doesn't question why, but he gathers his things anyway. A second later, Ben pokes his head back, his face flushed anxiously.

“I don't know why I said that.”

Hux falters his reply, unsure on what to say.

“You may leave if you want.”

Hux sighs a breath of relief, bowing to the less-than-decent prince.

“Thank you, Your High- Ben.”

And, swiftly, Hux scrams out of the room, softly muttering a polite 'good-bye' before closing the door behind him.

Ben  pouts, simmering in his own frustrations as he tries to figure out  _ why _ he said what he did.

' _ Stupid, stupid! _ ' Ben hisses to himself, blushing more profusely.

Gosh, how he hates that ginger.

 

O/O/O/O

 

As much as it irks him, Ben knows he can't eat, and he also knows he has to skip 3PO's boring lesson. No matter. C-3PO might be panicking, but Ben doesn't have time to assure the golden droid he's fine. He's already thirty minutes late for Master Tarkin's class, anyway, which Ben _knows_ the older militant doesn't tolerate. Ben dreads the scolding he's anticipating. At least he doesn't run into his mother as he soars through the halls, despite his ankle. He knows his mother would certainly be cross with his tardiness as well. 'You can't have that kind of leisure when you're prince, Ben.' Whatever.

For a moment, Ben takes time to wonder if Rey is displeased with Hux. He hopes that the ginger isn't in trouble, or isn't spilling the beans about last night. Ben wonders what Hux would do if he were ridiculed for abandoning his duties for the sake of the prince himself. Ben accidentally giggles out loud at that thought, but quickly recovers, regaining his composure before nervously knocking on the Grand Moff's door.

“Come in.”

Ben opens the door, trying to summon what courage he could muster, and steps inside. Closing the door, he inhales deeply, prepared to make an apology.

“Sit down.”

Ben stutters, staying frozen in one place. Tarkin spins around in his throne-chair, his eyes studying the disheveled prince deliberately. Ben, not wanting to provoke Tarkin further, sits down obediently. Tarkin laces his finger together.

“Prince Benjamin.”

The full name is never a good sign.

“How do you suppose a monarchy is reigned?”

Ben swallows nervously, already anticipating the conversation.

“Through the royal family, of course,” Ben replies shakily, “T-they maintain it and keep it in order. Th-things like that.”

The Grand Moff represses a scowl, his lips twitching, and Ben can sense the older's anger and frustrations.

“Do you suppose they have the time, whilst ruling a domain, to stay in bed irresponsibly, regardless of their duties?” Tarkin continues, his face remaining stern.

“I don't,” Ben shifts from one foot to another, “But I-”

“You _do_ understand the importance of punctuality, do you not?” Tarkin asks, his eyes darkening, “I suggest you look into that concept. What would you have done if we were at war? What would you have done if your people relied on you to get through a crumbling winter?”

Ben bites his lip, trying his best not to let the words frustrate him.

“I do not stand for utter disregard of your duty.” Tarkin hisses, “If you were ill, or under other certain circumstances, this would be acceptable-”

“I understand, Master Tarkin!” Ben shouts, his voice cracking, “I agree, it was foolish of me, and I understand that it has consequences. I'm not telling you it won't happen again, because it might, but I never meant to be disgraceful and irresponsible. I am accountable, completely.”

Tarkin closes his mouth, softening his expression and letting go of some tension, which eases the atmosphere in the dusty room dramatically.

“Come here.” Tarkin murmurs softly, standing up and spreading his arms out.

Ben stands up, feeling a bit lightheaded, and steps closer to Tarkin. The white-haired wraps his arms around the boy, stroking his shoulder soothingly. Ben is momentarily confused—Tarkin has never done this before, let alone shown any affection. Ben embraces the hug, however, quite literally.

“I suppose I overreacted, Ben,” Tarkin mumbles, “It's just, you've never done this before.”

“I'm sorry.” Ben apologizes, trembling.

“I know you're intelligent,” Tarkin pats Ben's head, “I forgive you.”

Ben begins to breath again. He's thankful the Grand Moff has an easily-cooled temper. Ben hates getting scolded by Tarkin in the first place. It's almost as if Tarkin _is_ his father. As far as Ben knows, the older doesn't have any children, and it's obvious that the Grand Moff secretly looks to Ben as his own. Ben can at least appreciate Tarkin's sense of righteousness.

“However, I'm afraid I cannot speak for your mother.” Tarkin speaks as he releases the prince from his comforting hold.

Ben groans. _Of course_.

“Out of curiosity,” Tarkin mutters, and Ben stops his mental cursing. Tarkin sits back in his chair, “What caused you to sleep in so late?”

Ben purses his lips, panicking secretly on the inside, until an idea pops into his head. He grins maniacally.

“Well, you see...” Ben begins, acting shy, “There's this guard that's been hanging around...”

 

O/O/O/O

 

It's only a matter of time before Ben arrives at the courtyard, placing his poetry book down on the fountain's edge. The air is warm and sunny, like the day before. Ben glances at his reflection in the water, the mist creating millions of tiny droplets to glitter in his hair and face. Ben grimaces as he traces the band-aid-covered cut on his cheek. He momentarily wonders why no-one questioned him about it yet.

Ben turns away from the water, wiping away some wetness that dusted his skin, and picks up his poetry book. Before reading aloud, he stop, looking all over with a confused expression.

 _Where are my other books_?

Ben's eyes wonder to the rosebush, reminiscing throwing the books into the flowers in anger. Ben hastily rushes to said bush, crouching and rummaging through the prickly plants.

“I swear I put them in here _somewhere_.” Ben huffs under his breath.

He exclaims as a thorns cut his hands, and he pulls back. Red welts decorate the prince's hands, and Ben hisses. He can't even _see_ his books inside the viscous patch of plants, but he _swears_ he threw them in.

“They couldn't have just disappeared!” Ben exclaims, imitating an explosion with his hands.

“Good afternoon, Ben.”

Ben whirls around, knowing that the voice belongs to a specific red-head. Hux has his coat draped over his shoulders, like a cape, and his arms are crossed underneath the coat. Ben notices how Hux's envy-green eyes sparkle in the day's light, and how the sun makes his hair glow a deep orange, like a dragon's fiery breath.

“Hello, Hux.” Ben replies, sitting up and clasping his hand behind his back, “What are you doing here?”

Hux shrugs, “I suppose I felt the need for fresh air.”

“Oh, that's nice.”

“Something funny happened to me today,” Hux begins.

Ben raises an eyebrow in wonder, “Really? I didn't think anything 'funny' could happen to _you_.”

“Well, you see, I met with Grand Moff Tarkin earlier.” Hux says, pacing. His face plays a serious expression as he strokes his chin.

Ben represses a snort, expecting what is to come.

“He scolded me for making you tardy.” Hux stops, narrowing his eyes at the cheeky prince, “I didn't understand what he meant, and he told me you told him I was responsible for keeping you.”

Ben is now laughing, doubling over in laughter, clutching his stomach.

Hux scowls, “Care to explain?”

Ben snorts the last of his laughing fit, rubbing his nose and not being able to keep a mischievous smile off his face.

“It was either that, or tell him the truth,” Ben shrugs, “Plus, bugging you is much more fun!”

Hux grimaces with a small 'hmph,' and he turns away, “That's not very nice.”

“That's the point, Hux.” Ben rolls his eyes.

“So, what are you doing?” Hux inquires, turning his head to the prince.

“I'm trying to find my books,” Ben says, picking up the poetry book from the fountain, “But I can't find them.”

Hux tilts his head, “You mean the books that were in that rose bush, correct?”

“Yes, I mean those.” Ben perks, “You know where they are?”

Hux rubs his elbow, “I _might_.”

Ben is about to question the ginger, until he is cut off by him.

“But first,” Hux speaks, “I think I deserve some kind of apology.”

“I-I'm sorry, huh?” Ben leans forward, “What for?”

“You blamed me,” Hux points out, “Probably even put me to shame, yet, I am the one who saved you from those scoundrels the night before, and I believe I am the one you should be careful with. Remember, I hold your secret.”

Ben gasps, scowling, “You wouldn't!”

Hux smirks, finally showing the prince humor, “Try me.”

“That's not fair!” Ben pouts.

“I didn't even receive a 'thank you,' either, if I properly recall.” Hux counters.

Ben puffs out his cheeks defiantly, crossing his arms and turning away.

“But, what was I expecting from a snooty prince like you?”

Ben scoffs in surprise and offense, jolting back with clear anger towards the red-head.

“Well, I'm sorry!” Ben gives up begrudgingly, “And thank you for saving me when I obviously couldn't.”

Hux releases a breath, smiling in smugness, but also thankfulness. Ben turns away, not wanting to look at the utterly _aggravating_ guard. How dare he speak to him like that?! Ben stomps his feet, wanting badly to stop on Hux's boots in frustration, but he stops as he notices his books are on the edge of the fountain. He picks them up gingerly, examining the battered edges of the covers.

“What the...?”

“I found them last night,” Hux explains in a softer tone.

Ben's head jolts up to Hux, and he snaps, “You didn't read it, did you?!”

A guilty look passes in Hux's eye, and he shrugs to Ben apologetically.

“Do you know _anything_ of 'privacy?'” Ben snarls, and the want to step on Hux's feet boils back in his throat.

“I suppose not,” Hux snorts sarcastically, “I do wish to apologize.”

Ben growls in frustration, “Stop talking like that!”

“How do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Ben mutters bitterly, “Are you done?”

“Yes, I am.” Hux replies, “If by 'done,' you mean I've concluded my business here? Yes.”

Ben turns his head to the side, and he crosses his arms, lifting his chin in the air in superiority.

“Then, you have the permission to dismiss yourself of my presence.” Ben articulates snobbishly.

“Very well.” Hux bows, “Good-day, Ben.”

Ben swiftly turns back to Hux, raising his foot, and stamping it straight onto the unsuspecting ginger's boot. Hux immediately exclaims in surprise and agony, reaching down to grab the assaulted foot. Hux mutters curses under his breath, and Ben can't help but smile conceitedly.

“Yes, good-day to you as well, Hux.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Lunchtime with his mother is dull and painstakingly silent. The hall echoes with accidental scrapes of forks on china. Leia clears her throat, her eyes not leaving her plate.

“So,” Leia begins, “You slept in today.”

Ben's cheeks tint a soft pink, mostly out of embarrassment, and he merely gives her a shrug. He tries to keep his gaze down, but Leia's hand brushes his face. Ben jerks away on instinct, staring at her in slight, subconscious horror.

“You cut your face.” Leia remarks, brushing over the band-aid. The queen's eyebrows knit in focus, “How did you cut your face, Ben?”

Ben shrugs again nervously. He hadn't actually thought about what he would say if _she_ asked him. His palms become sweaty, and his eyes dart away from her guessing gaze.

“I...tripped...?” Ben replies shakily, his voice unintentionally raising into a question. He gives a nervous smile to the skeptical queen.

Leia raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Another shrug.

“I guess so,” Ben replies, pushing away his food, “I'm not that hungry.”

Leia sighs, picking at her food and taking a bite. Her eyebrows knit in thought as she chews, and she swallows.

“Was Master Tarkin perturbed?” Leia asks, a small smile forming on her thin lips.

Ben lets out a titter, “A bit.”

“Did you check on 3PO?”

Ben shakes his head.

“Oh, no.” Leia murmurs, shaking her head, “ _He's_ perturbed.”

Ben nods.

“And, speaking of which,” Ben says as he folds his napkin neatly, “May I be excused?”

“For your mathematics class?”

“Yes.”

Leia nods, “Very well.”

Ben stand up, bowing in thanks and heading out of the room.

“If you see your father come back, tell him lunch is waiting for him.”

“Okay, mother.”

“And Ben?”

“Yes, mother?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, mother.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

“A dream last night, I had,” Yoda croaks as soon as Ben steps into the room.

The littler green creature is standing in front of him—not his usual spot on his mat. That worries Ben a little.

“A dream, Master Yoda?” Ben questions, tilting his head.

“Actually, a vision, it was.” Yoda walks to the table slowly, hopping up on the seat and motioning to Ben, “About you.”

“A-about me?” Ben stutters in surprise.

Yoda beckons Ben to come closer. The prince strides gracefully to the green's side, taking a seat in the squeaky cushioned chair.

“Yes,” Yoda confirms, “In trouble, you were.”

“What kind of trouble?” Ben asks hesitantly.

Yoda chuckles, “You tell me. About last night, the vision was. Walking downtown, you were.”

Ben shrinks, lacing his hand together and avoid Yoda's gaze. He doesn't need to, as Yoda closes his eyes, sighing.

“The castle, you escaped,” Yoda explains, “Almost kidnapped, you were. Reckless of you, that was. Worried for your safety, I am.”

Ben bites his lips, “I'm sorry.”

“Need to apologize to me, you do not.” Yoda opens his eyes, a calm gaze staring down at Ben.

Ben snaps his head to Yoda's directions, “You're not going to tell mother, are you?!”

“Need to tell your mother, I do not.” Yoda hums, “From today, safe, you are. Protection, you have. A bond, you have created. Tell your mother, you will. In your own time.”

“ _What?_ ” Ben articulates, narrowing his eyes.

Yoda chortles, hopping down from the seat and sitting on another.

“Need the burden of knowledge, you do not.” Yoda sighs, “But, go to great lengths for you, someone you know will. No matter the consequences.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

“I'm sorry, Ben,” Luke shrugs, “Again, I can't train you today. Your ankle isn't healed. You'll get hurt.”

Ben grits his teeth, his hands clenched into fist.

“But, Master Luke, I'm _fine_ , for the millionth time!” Ben begs, frustrated, “It's just a sprain!”

“And I sense you have been straining it,” Luke remarks.

His uncle sighs, and a hand comes up to caress the bruise on Ben's chin. Ben flinches away, pouting.

“Were you training, even after I told you not to?” Luke's voice is stern.

“No,” Ben huffs, “I just tripped.”

“Ben,” Luke shakes his head, “Why don't you take a break? What is troubling you so much that you are begging to be taught? Is there something on your mind?”

Ben sighs, finally giving up and plopping down on the ground, “Yeah.”

Luke sits down with him, “Would you like to tell me about it?”

Ben shrugs. Luke pulls him into a hug.

“You know I love you, Ben.” Luke murmurs, patting the younger's back, “I want nothing more than to help you, but I cannot let it harm you.”

“It's just,” Ben inhales, “Something Yoda said and I can't decode it, and he won't tell me a thing.”

“You mustn't let yourself get so frustrated by Yoda's words. Yoda is wise, I agree. While I would like nothing more than to decode it with you, I'm afraid I don't understand a thing he says, either.” Luke chuckles, “What an interesting creature, he is.”

Ben titters, a smile forming on his lips. He doesn't know how, but his uncle always, somehow, finds a way to cheer him up. Ben leans on his uncle's shoulder, accepting the Jedi's embrace.

“Out of curiosity...” Luke murmurs, “What did he say?”

“Something about having protection,” Ben's eyebrows furrow in thought, “About someone going great lengths for me?” Ben shrugs again, his frustration bubbling back in his stomach.

“Odd,” Luke mutters, “Maybe I could go talk to him for you.”

Ben's face lights up, feeling as if a large weight has been taken off his shoulders, “Really? You'd do that for me?”

Luke nods.

“I'll inquire him about it,” Luke ruffles the younger's hair.

Ben squirms away, breathlessly laughing, “And, about training?”

Luke chuckles heartily, “Unfortunately, I have not changed my decision.”

Ben pouts, crossing his arms. Luke releases him from the embrace, and stands up, offering his hand to the prince.

“C'mon,” Luke smiles, “It's only a matter of time and patience, Ben.”

Ben takes his uncle's hand, and Luke pulls him up. Ben dusts the back of his robes.

“I don't _want_ to be patient.” Ben complains, “But, I don't have a choice, do I?”

“Not really, and there are two reasons why,” Luke smirks, “You're ankle, firstly, and secondly, if we start now, you'll miss your art class.”

Ben groans, hanging his head back, “Right. Art class.”

“Ben, art is supposed to be fun and relaxing.” Luke says, patting his nephew on the back.

“I don't know...” Ben mutters, “I get a bad feeling about this.”

Luke laughs, “Nonsense! You'll be fine, I'm sure.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

For the sake of caution, Ben knocks lightly on Maz's door before entering. She is at her desk, a paintbrush in hand, but her body facing the paintings on the wall. Ben clears his throat, and closes the door behind him. Maz turns around, a distant look of distress plaguing her expression.

 _Uh-oh_.

“Hello,” Maz greets.

“Um...Hello,” Ben returns the greeting, smiling to try to lighten the somewhat gloomy room.

Maz smiles back briefly, and she motions to the young prince to come nearer. Ben strides gracefully to Maz's side. Maz quickly takes Ben's hand, and grips is desperately.

“Maz?” Ben asks, his voice full of worry for the frail woman, “Maz, are you okay?”

“I had a terrible nightmare last night.” Maz murmurs.

Suddenly, something in Ben tells him it's his fault. Ben shrinks in guilt, but still not understanding fully why.

“What was it?” Ben inquires nervously, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I do,” Maz nods, but it's hesitant.

“What was the nightmare about?” Ben asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

“You recall the picture you drew yesterday?” Maz asks, putting her paintbrush down and hopping off her seat.

“Yes...?”

Maz starts pacing around, tapping her finger on her chin.

“I dreamt of the eyes.”

 _Oh_.

Ben starts to feel even _more_ guilty.

“Wh-what of them?” Ben falters, tensing.

“They were there,” Maz shrugs, but her expression is vacant. Maz shudders, and wraps her arms around herself. Her eyes become unfocused, “Everyone had them. Staring at me, like an infinite abyss of space. They were so cold. They were so lost.”

Ben glances at the table, more so to keep his gaze away from Maz than anything else. That is, until he sees an open notebook on the wooden desk. He eyes it curiously, noticing Maz's penmanship on it. If there's one thing he knows, it's that Maz _never_ writes, and that rings another warning in his head.

 _Uh-oh_. Those are the only words that can form in his mind.

“Was it really that bad?” Ben grimaces, his gaze falling to the floor, “I'm sorry.”

Maz's cold hands touch his cheek and he lifts up to stare into her tired eyes.

“Don't guilt yourself for it,” Maz whispers, and she pulls him into a hug, “It was just a dream. I'd never blame you for that.”

Ben nods hesitantly, understanding, but he can't help but feel a little guilty, still. So, he makes a mental note to try to fix it as soon as he can.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“Ben!” Hux calls.

Ben freezes as his name rings in the halls, and he turns around, meeting with a guard who's breath is ragged. Ben doesn't know whether to feeling worried, calm, or angry, so he stays blank, blinking hollowly.

“Yes, Hux?” Ben asks, still blinking, “Do you need anything?”

Hux puffs, “The...queen requested me to tell you that you are to have dinner with the princess this evening to get...better acquainted.”

“The nerve!” Ben hisses under his breath, “Why?”

“I assume the queen is attempting to pair you with her.” Hux states, crossing his arms, “After all, you _are_ to be married to her.”

Is that a hint of bitterness Ben hears in Hux's tone?

“It _would_ be the best for your kingdom, correct?”

A strong urge to hit the ginger rises in Ben's throat, and Ben can feel his hand twitch.

“You have no right to assume my marriage to her!” Ben exclaims roughly, “What are you trying to do? Do you expect me to rise to your expectations?”

“No, Your Majesty,” Hux bows humbly, blushing sheepishly, “I do not think the queen would allow you to marry anyone else. Admittedly, I have overheard the queen discussing it with the king, and she sounded quite distraught about future arrangements concerning the princess and you. She displayed a strong want to have you wedded to the princess.”

Ben scowls, hissing a curse under his breath. Ben feels a little relieved that Hux is not to blame, but that the source of the problem is still his mother. Hux shifts from one foot to another.

“I-I never meant to assume anything,” Hux adds, and Ben can sense that the guard is _actually_ apologetic, “I do wish to extend my deepest apologies.”

Ben bites his lip, and he shrugs in forced nonchalance, “I accept your apology.”

Hux breathes a sigh of relief, bowing again in thanks.

“ _However_ ,” Ben begins, crossing his arms with a look of defiance, “I'm not going to go to dinner with the princess.”

“Why not?” Hux asks abruptly, but before Ben can reply, Hux cuts him off with another question, “You must eat, how do you suggest-”

“Hux,” Hux immediately stops talking at the sound of the prince's voice, “I don't _need_ to eat. I'll stay in my room until dinner is over.”

“I see.”

“Though, I am curious on why you are worried for me over the princess, whom you serve.” Ben points out, and Hux becomes flushed again.

“You're reckless.”

Ben scoffs.

“And, I know that Phasma is more than capable of caring for the princess,” Hux tries, and Ben thinks he can smell a lie in the air, but he dismisses it, nonetheless, “I _have_ specifically asked for her to look over the princess until my return.”

“Okay,” Ben shrugs, “You're dismissed.”

“Ben,” Hux grabs the prince's arm, but that, surprisingly, doesn't annoy Ben, “What do you suppose I tell your mother when I return?”

Ben knits his eyebrows together, “You can tell her the truth, if you would like. Is that all?”

“No,” Hux releases his grip on Ben's arm, “If it isn't too much to ask, I would like to accompany you in your quarters.”

“Whatever for?” Ben grimaces, partly confused, the other part of him curious.

“I believe I may be able to collect several portions of the made cookery, and I am capable of bringing your needs to your chambers without you needing to get it yourself.” Hux explains, and Ben can only truly comprehend some of the words.

“So...” Ben drifts, trying to find simpler words, “You'll keep me company and make sure that I don't starve?”

“That's exact.”

Ben's mind is wavering on the uncertain side of letting Hux in his room for the second time, particularly because it may seem that he is allowing _too_ much to the guard. After all, his quarters are his own, and to invite someone lesser, such as a guard, is a little tedious, to say the least. Hux doesn't really pose a threat, what's the worst that can happen? A little company wouldn't be _terrible_ , anyway, but Ben prays that Hux will not get on his nerves.

“That sounds...like a decent idea.”

Hux nods, and a small smile spreads on his lips.

“I will rendezvous at your room shortly, Your Majesty.”

“Ben.”

“Right.”

 


	5. Birthday Boy

Just as Ben assumes, Hux appears at Ben's chamber door in no time at all. Hux knocks lightly, and Ben opens the door. The guard's arms are full with a bountiful selection of food, and Ben starts to feel very happy for the favor Hux had granted him.

“Come in,” Ben steps aside, opening the door to welcome the ginger.

Hux steps inside.

“Where do I place these?”

Ben hums and haws nonchalantly, and looks around the room before shrugging and pointing to the floor.

“It would be easier just to eat on the floor.” Ben suggest, slowly setting himself down on the marble under his feet.

Hux chuckles, and gently sets down the objects in his arms.

“I would have assumed the desk, but in that case,” Hux pulls out a small blanket that was tucked neatly under his arm, and he shakes it out before bringing it down on the floor, “If you would like, Ben.”

Ben scoots onto the cloth, his legs criss-crossed, and he gives the guard a thankful nod. Hux presents the food he retrieved to the prince. There's a bowl of soup, some bread, an apple and several delightful pastries. Ben doesn't realize how hungry he is until the food is placed before him.

“Thank you.” Ben bows graciously. He pats the empty space next to himself, “Why don't you come sit?”

Hux does so without question. Ben cuts the bread with his hands, and hands one half to Hux, who takes it and nibbles on it politely.

“So,” Ben says as he stirs the soup carefully, “How was mother?”

“I did not see her, however, I do image she is quite displeased,” Hux informs, smirking, “The princess didn't seem to mind at all.”

“You told Rey?” Ben perks, almost dropping his soup in surprise, “What did she say?”

“She said she, admittedly, did not desire to dine with you, either.” Hux informs.

Ben pauses, thinking.

“It's because of the other guard—Phasma—isn't it?” Ben mumbles, furrowing his eyebrows together, “They're in love.”

Hux clenches his jaw, “It's not in my place to confirm, but I can tell you that there is some evident chemistry between the two.”

Ben 'huh's softly, and sips his soup daintily.

“That must be the reason why she doesn't want to marry me, either,” Ben concludes.

“It would seem so.” Hux agrees, “But does royalty really go by what _you_ want?”

“No,” Ben sighs mournfully, “It must be nice to love someone who loves you, you know? Not mainly for politics.”

Hux leans forward, propping his elbow on his knee and leaning his head in his palm. Hux smirks, “I don't like politics, even though my entire life surrounds it.”

Ben can't withstand a grin, “You don't?”

Hux shakes his head.

“You've heard enough of my moping, I think.” Ben says, exhaling, “Can you tell me more about your past?”

Hux stiffens and he crosses his arms.

“If that is what you desire,” Hux mumbles, and he fumbles around for a good place to start his tale.

Finishing the soup, Ben places it on the ground. Hux clears his throat.

“I was born in a rather higher-class society on Tatooine. My father's part of the Jinn household's royal military, specifically, he's a Colonel, under the command of the famed Jedi Master-”

“Obi-wan Kenobi.” Ben guesses, and Hux nods.

“My mother was a common tailor, though her business grew when my father introduced her to the princess, and, since then, my mother tailored dresses for her.” Hux informs, “Five years into their marriage, they had me, their only son. I trained under my father as part of the army, though my parents understood the freedom of being a child. You see, the princess was my friend, as was Phasma, an orphan brought by the Captain of the army.

“My mother became very ill when I was five. She could still work, but, after time had past, she became so sickly, she couldn't find the strength to walk. She died several weeks later. The doctors never found out what was wrong with her.” Hux dismisses casually with a wave of his hand, but it is easy to see the tears welling up in his eyes, “After the loss, I became more serious about training under my father's command, though I kept in good contact with the princess and Phasma. When I was fifteen, I was promoted to Sargent, which my father was please to hear, for I was the youngest in the military thus far. General Kenobi once got noted by the Lieutenant about my exceptional skill and integrity, and, I do not mean to brag, especially my combat and effective ways of strategy.

“Needless to say, I got promoted on the spot, skipping several steps in the military hierarchy as my aptitude was deemed suitable for a Lieutenant Colonel. For the most part of my years as a Lieutenant Colonel, I spent my time studying more about politics and military. I searched for new ways to complete tasks, new regimens, new techniques on the battlefield—which all have been successful. I designed new crafts and weapons. The ideas seemed to come to me non-stop. My efficiency and cleverness got me to hop over my father. I became the youngest Lieutenant General ever in the military history of Tatooine, only at twenty, no less.

“I'm afraid that's where I am right now,” Hux chuckles, “I volunteered to come with the princess alongside Captain Phasma—one of the most marvelous Captains I've ever encountered. I saw this as a political opportunity, a political mission, particularly in favor of General Kenobi and Tatooine, you see.”

“And, now, here you are, with me.” Ben mutters.

Hux nods, “Indeed.”

“I never knew you had such a...militaristic background. I just thought you were a common guard, but now that I think about it,” Ben taps his chin in thought, chewing slowly on the bread in his hand. Ben swallows, “I think I'd like to see you in combat.”

Hux inhales sharply and laces his fingers together, “I'm glad you're interested.”

“I'm sorry to hear about your mother,” Ben offers.

Hux doesn't so much as finch.

“It's alright,” Hux replies, sniffing, “But, now you know. That's all I have worthy of stating.”

Ben rolls his eyes, snorting, “Okay, but what about the way you talk? Did you need to go to a special vocabulary school for that?”

“I suppose I merely enjoy communicating in such fashion,” Hux humors, and Ben snickers, “But, no. I would think that growing around such mature persons affected me in that way.”

Ben scoffs, “I'm a _prince_ and you're better than me.”

“But, you must realize you do not fully appreciate the grandeur of royalty,” Hux points out and Ben rolls his eyes again.

“I guess not,” Ben agrees, deciding to agree rather than oppose.

Ben shuffles around the baked goods, and picks one up and hands it to Hux.

“Thank you, Ben,” Hux nods, taking a bite.

“Of course.”

Ben picks up a particularly mousse-y dessert and brings it to his lips. He bites into it, careful not to put any on his face disgracefully, but it's inevitable. The prince is too preoccupied with the sweet pastry's flavors tingling in his mouth to really care, anyway. Ben finishes off the treat, and licks his fingers to remove any remnants of icing.

“You are unlike any prince I've ever met,” Hux laughs, “All in good manner, of course.”

Ben tilts his head in confusion, “What?”

Hux leans over, cupping Ben's cheek in his hand. He wipes away the traces of mousse that sticks to the prince's face with his thumb. Hux narrows his eyes as he focuses on the mess on Ben's mouth, but then he becomes tentative, before his greens eyes fly open wide in shock. Ben wants to laugh at how humorous the expression looks on Hux, but he, too, finds himself in a state of surprise. Hux pulls his hand back to his chest, staring at it like he just performed an unspeakable crime.

 _That was unexpected_. And, instantly, Hux's cheeks flush a flustered red, as Ben's cheeks taint a soft pink, and he feels his insides warm up gaily.

“I...I...” Hux blurts, still in a state of panicked horror over his own action, “I am _terribly_ sorry, Your Majesty! Please excuse my imprudence!”

Ben calms himself down before he speaks, breathing in slowly.

“Hux,” Ben can't stop the shake in his voice, “It's alright.”

The distraught Hux tersely pulls out a handkerchief from his coat and hands it to the prince while looking in another direction. Ben can tell he is too embarrassed, still, to maintain proper eye contact. Ben takes the 'kerchief, and dabs at his mouth with it, wiping everything away. He folds it neatly, and places it on the floor next to Hux's knees.

“I am so very sorry,” Hux mumbles again, calmer. He looks into Ben's eye, finally, much to the latter's relief.

“I told you,” Ben says sincerely, and he can feel hints of the warm emotions fuzzing in his stomach again, “It's alright.”

“That was uncharacteristic of me.” Hux falters, his eyes darting again.

“I appreciate the thought,” Ben states quickly, “Thank you.”

“If you don't mind...” Hux trails, “I would like to...l-leave?”

Ben pouts, “Okay.”

Hux sighs in semi-relief, and he stands up, his hands adjusting the coat that hangs on his shoulder.

“But, you know that I've accepted your apology,” Ben reminds, and Hux nods.

“I do not want to overstay, and the princess might need me,” Hux replies, and he pauses, “Though, I would deeply appreciate if you told me whether or not you are headed into town tonight.”

“Why?” Ben grimaces.

“I wish to accompany you,” Hux says, “Mostly for your safety, you understand.”

Ben nods, “As much as I don't like it, I'm afraid I can't do anything but agree with you.”

Hux smiles, and Ben feels something inside him swoon.

“I'll tell you.” Ben assures.

“Good.” Hux turns to leave.

“Hux.”

Hux turns back around, “Yes, Ben?”

Ben smirks, laughing on the inside.

“I'm going outside, would you care to join me?” Ben asks, trying hard to stop himself from laughing.

Hux stands there, his mouth agape, and he, too, cracks a smile.

“I'll be waiting,” He replies, “Your Majesty.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben hops down eagerly from the vine, turning to Hux, who is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed casually. Hux eyes Ben's black costume, and nods in approval.

“So, you're ready to go?” Hux asks, striding to Ben's side.

“Yes.” Ben replies, throwing up his hood, “Let's go.”

“Where are we going?” Hux inquires as he stalks next to the prince.

“We're going to the lake, but not through the alley.” Ben replies, “Just follow me.”

And Hux obeys, and he follows Ben dutifully. Whilst Ben is enjoying the night's crispy air, Hux is alert, though, he occasionally steals a glance or two from the black-clad. Ben skips happily down a lonely path in the forest and Hux follows. Through the trees, the moonlight's dance is breathtaking. The soft breeze echoes tranquil woodnotes, though it feels distant. The air is misty, but it's atmosphere welcoming. The two enjoy the uncanny relaxations the wood has to offer. Ahead, Ben stands at a clearing, a glittering body of water sways in front of the still prince. Hux steps next to him, staring down at the liquid.

“It's very beautiful,” Hux murmurs, staring at the wavy reflection of the moon.

Ben sighs and sits down, unlacing his boots. Slowly, he puts his feet into the cool water, shivering when it touches his bare soles. Ben swirls the water with his feet and observes the liquid spin, smiling.

“It is beautiful,” Ben agrees, and pats a spot next to himself, “Why don't you come sit down?”

Hux sits, removing his boots as well. He places his own feet into the water, secretly enjoying the coolness of the lake. Hux puffs out a breath, leaning back to stare at the moon.

“So, this is what you do?” Hux murmurs, “An interesting pastime.”

Ben shrugs, “It's fun.”

“The princess never does such things,” Hux remarks, “I don't believe any other royal I've encountered do.”

“It's not proper, technically speaking,” Ben explains, sighing, “But I never want to give this up. I love the little moments like this.”

Hux smiles, feeling a strange happiness that bubbles along with the prince's words.

“I can't imagine.” Hux says, his eyes dropping down to the water and to Ben's reflection, “I merely appreciate the water. There's not much water on Tatooine, but Alderaan is blessed with it.”

“I take it, you like Alderaan?”

“I do,” Hux nods, “It's a different world—it holds it's own beauty. It always was one of my favorite planets anyway, even when I was a child.”

Ben tilts his head, staring to the white orb in the sky, “Do you have a reason why?”

Hux ponders, “Firstly, I, ironically, dislike politics and war, and Alderaan has been neutral for centuries. That's respectable on many levels. Secondly, it's natural terrain is admirable, to say the least. Thirdly, it has a wonderful taste in the arts and culinary skills. You wouldn't believe me if I explained the blandness of Tatooine.”

Ben laughs, the sound echoing throughout the dead of the night, “I'm actually quite flattered. Humor me, Hux; May you please explain the blandness of Tatooine?”

Hux mock-groans in exasperation, but a smile is obvious on his features, “Fine. Tatooine's endless plains of sand is boring to look at after awhile. The food there always taste like something sucked the flavor out of it and tried to put it back with various spices. Speaking about it makes my mouth dry. The place itself is exhaustively dry!”

Ben chortles at the words, finding it hard to believe they're coming from Hux.

“The fashion there isn't too bad, actually. And the architecture is decent, too.” Hux contemplates, “But, for my taste, Tatooine contains too many cantinas, and therefore, too many drunkards.”

“And, let me guess,” Ben jokes, “The politics are bland?”

“Absolutely. I believe all are.”

Ben furrows his eyebrows, “Why do you dislike politics so much?”

“If you want an honest answer, you're in luck. Frankly, politics bore me.” Hux admits.

“Wait, why? Is it because you're above politics?”

Hux snorts, “Of course not. Politics are essential, and I'm in them.”

“So, that's it?”

“Not exactly.” Hux mutters, nervously chewing the inside of his cheek, “Politics are tragic, and for complex, though useless, reasons. I admit that, even with all my years in the military, I am not comfortable with death, especially those brought on by political issues.”

“But, last night, you shot a guy dead like it was no big deal!”

Hux visibly tenses.

“I'm sorry.” Ben apologizes quickly as he realizes.

“I understand your confusion, and accusation, and there's no turning away from it.” Hux sighs, “But, I will not yield to death when one needs protection.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Hux scowls, “That man _deserved_ to die, the vile creature he is. I didn't need the Force to sense it. His intentions were clear; to cause nothing but pain and misery.”

“What you're saying is that you were saving me.” Ben states, inhaling shakily.

Hux calms, crossing his arms casually.

“Yes. I had a sense of duty to protect you.”

Silence ensues the two, and Ben finds himself playing with the water again. Hux is alarmingly still.

“I guess no one would do any different.” Ben mutters, “Thank you.”

Hux nods tersely. Ben pulls his feet out of the water and hugs his legs.

“You know,” Ben begins, thinking of ways to change the subject, “I've been looking at the moon for awhile, and it reminds me of an old legend.”

“Oh, does it? About what?” Hux asks, his tone a little irritated.

“It's said that Alderaan has two moons, named Tyche and Eros, Eros being only visible for a night when a couple has fallen in love, hence it's name.” Ben explains, “It's a story my mother used to tell me before bed. She claims to have seen it when she fell in love with father.”

“That's interesting. What does the second moon symbolize?” Hux inquires, generally curious.

“Tyche means fate. Eros means love. The legend has it that Eros disappears behind Tyche before it sets. It's meant to symbolize two souls coming together due to fate and love.” Ben replies, leaning his head into his knees, “I've always wanted to see it. I mean, I _have_ , but not because _I've_ fallen in love. It's quite a sight; I'd watch it all night, as a bewildered child.”

“So, it's like a marriage between souls.” Hux deduces thoughtfully, “Does this have to do with soul-mates?”

Ben snorts, “Yeah. Alderaan is known for it's outrageous legends about love.”

“Well, I don't suppose that's _bad_.” Hux mutters, “I, myself, am entertained by such stories.”

“I used to. Now, the only book I read on daily basis is...well,” Ben slumps, “You know. Poetry.”

“I see. I like poetry as well.”

“Obviously.” Ben rolls his eyes.

Hux purses his lips, his head lolling over his shoulder, “Pardon me.”

Ben huffs and shakes his head, “You truly are silly, you know.”

Hux grimaces.

“For a change, why do  _ you _ recite poetry or something?” Ben leans back, clearly amused.

Hux inhales, scrounging his mind for what he can remember of poems. He exhales, reciting softly.

“ _ Yes, loving is a painful thrill/And not to love more painful still/But oh, it is the worst of pain/To love and not be lov'd again _ .”

Ben blinks, wondering why he's never heard of such poem, but, at the same time, admiring it's beauty. Ben remarks how it even sounds better with Hux's articulate voice speaking it.

“Thomas Moore.” Hux finishes, “That's the only poem I can think of.”

“I think it's beautiful.” Ben states, but he tilts his head back in ponder, “What does it mean to you, though?”

“I don't know, but I think the fantasy and idea of love is appeasing. I find that it is best written with a tragedy of some sorts; it leaves the vision more realistic.” Hux tries, “I find the poem appealing, to say the least, though I cannot state exactly why.”

Ben sighs again, stealing one more quick glance to the moon, “We should be heading back now.”

“I personally agree with that suggestion.” Hux stand up, offering a hand to Ben, who takes it in  earnest, “After all, I see you are tired.”

“It's the day's events,” Ben replies as he is pulled up, “And the thought of needing to face my mother tomorrow.”

Hux grimaces, “That will be unpleasant.”

“Yeah,” Ben tries to swallow down a vile taste in his mouth, “Fun.”

And Hux chuckles, slipping his feet back into his own boots as well.

“It cannot be as bad as you say. After all, you  _ did _ think she was going to murder you in cold blood this morning for waking up late, but she did not.”

“But this was dinner with the princess!” Ben counters, dragging his feet as he shuffles into the forest.

“I see.” Hux mutters as he follows quickly behind the lagging prince.

No other words are exchanged as the duo walk back to the palace. When they reach the vine leading up to Ben's room, the prince is exhausted.

“Are you sure you have the strength to climb?” Hux asks worriedly.

Ben shrugs, throwing himself on the green ropes and calling what little energy he had in him to pull himself up.  Hux stands below, intending to catch the prince, should he fall. Ben never d oes , and, as he climbs over the balcony, he can't stop laughing at Hux's excessive concern.

“Goodnight, General,” Ben mumbles tiredly with a smirk to the red-head below.

Hux blushes at the name, but, thank the Maker, it is too dark for anyone to notice, if someone w as  observing.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Hux whispers back.

And, with a scowl towards Hux, Ben disappears back inside the safety of his  bed room.

 

O/O/O/O

 

The morning comes too soon. The unusually frigid wind from Ben's open balcony door whistles the prince awake. His feet padding on the cool marble, Ben closes the door and checks the time. He is somewhat relieved to see he is only five minutes late from his schedule. Ben barely has time to dress and head down to eat, but he manages sluggishly. At least it gives him time to acknowledge how wonderful it was to have had company during one of his evening outings.

Gracefully, he paces down the stairs to the grand dining hall,  taking all the time in the world . He is instantly bombarded by his mother, and he lets out a loud, inward groan.

_ Right _ .

“ Where were you last night!?” The queen seethes, her anger clear, “You left the princess to herself during dinner! Why?”

Ben feels like shrugging, but he knows his mother will never deem that action as a suitable answer.

“I didn't  _ want _ to, and if you ask her, she didn't either, so the feeling is mutual.” Ben replies, trying not the let his nervousness seep through his act.

His mother is fuming, pacing around angrily, “One thing, Ben!”

Ben sighs, hanging his head.

“Can you not just try?” Leia croaks softly, her tone despondent.

Ben purses his lips, “I've been trying my whole life, and now I'm telling you I am  _ not _ going to marry her! I won't put up with being forced, mom. It's not fair!”

Leia rubs her temples, shaking her head, “It's never meant to be fair. You are so much like your father, that scoundrel.”

Ben grimaces in displeasure, but not knowing how to reply. All he knows is that he doesn't like the bubbling anger that tingles in his nose.

“Look, I'll tell you what,” Leia purposes, still massaging her head wearily, “We'll talk about it later.”

Ben nods hesitantly to the purposed idea, though not entirely certain on what the catch is. Leia pulls her son into a hug, and he wraps his own arms around her  in response , confused.

“Happy birthday.” Leia murmurs,  stroking the prince's raven hair, “ My Benjamin...”

Ben's breath catches in his throat. He had completely forgotten.  He gently pushes his mother away, staring into her eyes.

“My birthday is today?” There is a rising panic in his voice, “You don't expect me to propose to Rey, now that I'm eighteen, do you?”

Leia laughs, waving her hand in dismissal, “As convenient as that sounds, I don't think I'd be able to force you to do that, anyway. I did say we'd save this subject for later, right?”

Ben sighs in relief, tittering.

“Well, good thing, I guess.” He says.

“Unfortunately,” Leia clears her throat, “Rey has been generous in acknowledging—and making all the arrangements—for your birthday. She and your father did a marvelous job.”

“So, the festivities are taken care of?” Ben tilts his head, trying to clear things up, “By Rey?”

“She  _ is _ a sweet girl,” Leia adds, and Ben can't help but pick up on a small hint in his mother's words, “She is waiting at the breakfast table, if you would like...”

Ben does not hesitate in striding into the grand room. His eyes meet with the princess's hazel ones, and a perky smile forms on her thin lips.

“Happy birthday, Ben!” She cheers, prancing over to the prince to embrace him in a friendly way, “I  am thankful for being able to celebrate this day with you.”

Ben finds it impossible to hold back a smile around the cheerful desert princess, so he does, displaying his brilliant teeth. Rey giggles.

“I can't wait to show you the surprises I have prepared for you!” Rey exclaims.

Ben finds it humorous when he begins to notice that Rey is much more excited then he is. Ben chuckles lightly as Rey pulls him with her to the table.

“And, guess what?” Rey chatters eagerly, “Your mother found it acceptable for you to not need to go to your classes today!”

Ben feels relieved for that too, but another part of him sulks. That means there will be nothing to distract him for the day. Now, Ben is mildly curious on what plans Rey has laid out. He looks around and notices the vacant seats beside him.

“Where are your guards? They're normally lingering about...” Ben remarks, swishing his head from side to side.

In reality, for some _utterly perplexing_ reason, Hux is the only thing that comes to  Ben's mind. It feels strange to the prince without the ginger nuisance around...though, recently, the 'nuisance' part has been dropped, especially since they've become better acquainted.

“I've sent them away on a brief task,” Rey replies casually, “They'll be back before no time,  I'm sure.”

“ Oh.” Is all Ben can think of replying with.

Rey reaches out for some orange juice, and she pours herself a glass. Ben reaches for a pear, and he brings it to his lips.

“Thank you for breakfast,” He says before biting into the green fruit.

Rey smiles delightfully, sipping the orange liquid  from her glass gently. Ben sets the pear down, and reaches for the steaming teapot. Whilst pour ing the tea in a teacup, he eyes the  eaten pear  in thought. The unusual deep green skin of the fruit is interestingly  patched, and it brings Ben a memory of Hux's very own green eyes. Though not quite the same color, Hux's eyes do possess the brilliant sparkle of icy swirls patterned on pears.

Ben  frowns, slamming the teapot  back down on the table with unnecessary force.  B en  ponders at the images of Hux swimming through his head,  flustered . Why is he thinking about Hux,  and his eyes, no less? Ben isn't even sure if he looked close enough to notice so much detail, anyway. Rey shoots him a worried, confused look,  obviously picking up on his perplexed emotions through the Force. Ben clears his throat and straightens his back, picking up the green pear that sits on the table and takes another bite.

“Are you alright?” Rey asks.

Ben  shrugs dismissively, swallowing, “Fine.”

_ But confused _ . Ben wants to add. He just decides to keep his mouth shut throughout the rest of breakfast. And hopefully, he will stop thinking about the red-head by then. Not that it's particularly unpleasant...

 


	6. Desires

After breakfast, Rey pulls him outside, their arms linked together as if they  a re a couple. Ben, being the prince he is, politely complies to this action.

“ I have an even bigger surprise this evening,” She babbles as they pass the extensively flowered path, “I don't mean to seem rude, but I insist you wear your finest robes.”

“Why is that?” Ben's eyebrows furrow, “Must I?”

“Well, it  _ is _ a special occasion!” Rey giggles.

She turns to the sound of the fountain spraying water from it's spout, Ben following without having the choice.  The marble-white fountain slides into view, and Rey gasps, her hand falling from Ben's elbow.

“Oh!” Rey exclaims, and she makes her way to the streaming water, “This is beautiful!”

Ben chuckles, watching as the awe-inspired princess swish ing her hand in the water. She closes her eyes, enjoying the mist blowing on her face.

“I find it unbelievable you can have water decorations!” Rey squeals.

Ben raises a brow, “You've never seen a water fountain before?”

“I haven't,” Rey admits, “Tatooine is too dry for fountain s .”

Ben 'oh's softly.

“Instead, the palace has a domed conservatory,” Rey explains, swirling her fingers in the water, “It's a caged jungle, really. There is a water system hidden in the dome's metal frame in order for it to,” Rey raises her hands and quotes with her fingers, “'Rain.'”  R ey sighs, “It's enjoyable, nonetheless. When it  _ does _ rain, I like to stand in it.”

“So, I take it, you like water?”

Rey nods eagerly, “Alderaan is so fortunate to have so much of it! It's so green here, and there are colors! Not just plain old orange and brown.”

“I agree,” Ben chuckles, sitting beside her on the fountain.

“Not to say I don't  _ enjoy _ Tatooine; it holds it's own beauty.” Rey says, “It's just, after you've grown accustomed to it, it's not really 'special.' I don't know what I'd call 'home,' though, if not Tatooine.”

Ben lets out a titter, somewhat agreeing with the words spoken.

“ So,” Rey inhales the air, her tone sullen, “I guess you can say I want to live here  when we get married.”

Ben tenses, and Rey freezes, her hand still in the water.

“Sorry,” She apologizes.

“That's alright. It might seem to be out fate. Don't you love-” Ben pauses.

Rey gasps and Ben  literally bites his tongue to stop talking.

He hums and haws, his eyes darting all over—Anything to avoid Rey's gaze. Suddenly, his Force feels  emotions of horror and shock. Ben's gaze flickers to Rey's direction. The princess's hand is tightly clenched around her sand-colored garbs and her face has paled, her red lips pursed.  Her  hazel eyes flicker with anxiety, and her brow is lined in thought.

“What were you about to say?” Rey's voice is tight, secreting fear, but, at the same time, displeasure.

“Uh, I...I,” Ben fumbles, “I... _ might _ have...um...over heard you and...um...Phasma...”

Rey blushes, though, strange relief is present on her face.

“ _ You _ were the one I felt, but I had no idea.”  Rey mutters, stroking her chin daintily, “I thought we were alone...You don't...mind, do you?”

Ben purses his lips nervously and shrugs, “No?”

“ You...don't?”

“ No,” Ben confirms, “I'm actually quite relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“Yes. If you love Phasma,  we might not be forced to marry each other ,” Ben explains, chuckling, “ Can you tell me about her?”

The princess tilts her head, surprised, but blushing fondly at the same time.

“She...She's very pretty,” Rey blurts shyly, “I just, well, I love everything about her.”

“It must be nice...to have someone who will always be there for you, no matter how tough things get,” Ben sighs, letting his fingertips dip in the water.

“She loves me, too,” Rey murmurs, “She promises she will forever. She'll protect me and keep me close. I don't know if I can ask for more, but she promises that, if I ask, she'll get it.”

Ben smiles. A wistful feeling washes over the raven-haired, thinking of how _peaceful_ it sounds to not be bound by royalty.

“It's a pity we share the same fate,” Rey says, and there is a large amount of bitterness in her words.

Ben hastily grabs the princess's hands into his own and she looks up to him in confusion.

“It doesn't have to be.” Ben tries earnestly, “I have no intention on proposing. I can try to convince my mother.”

“What?” Rey stand up, jerking her hands away from Ben's, “No, this is supposed to be secret. If my father finds out I'm in love with Phasma, I'll disappoint him—or worse—my people. They're counting on me, on _us_ , to create a sturdy bond between our respectful kingdoms. Tatooine _needs_ Alderaan.”

“We can work out a truce.” Ben suggests, now getting desperate.

“You don't understand.” Rey mutters, turning away whilst tapping her chin in thought.

Ben grabs her shoulder, “Help me understand.”

“Water,” Rey says, “We're running out of water. We've been caught in a drought. Typical, huh?”

Ben lets out a humorless laugh as he places the pieces together.

“So, this is why you need to marry me?” Ben asks, “This is why our arranged marriage is so important? You need water, and my mother wants me to find a suitable spouse to provide Alderaan with heirs to the throne.”

“Alderaan is, after all, the most exceptional planet.” Rey says, “You must have a lot of other princesses waiting for their time with you.”

“They're all a bit bland, honestly,” Ben mutters, dropping his prince-like posture for a while, “They're only worried about their dowry and do nothing but gloat about themselves.”

Rey snorts.

“But, you seem sensible,” Ben considers, “And compassionate. Of all princesses, you are, at least, bearable to be around.”

Rey blushes and brushes her hair out of the way, “So, you would marry me if I asked you?”

“Maybe.” Ben shrugs, rolling his shoulders back, “As you know, however, I am not interested. And you have Phasma to think about before deciding to propose to me. And, wouldn't it be a bit funny if someone caught you proposing to me? It sounds a bit backwards, don't you think?”

Rey laughs, her shoulder jolting with every gasp.

“Alright,” Rey sniffs, “Maybe I won't. But please consider it. For my people. For Tatooine.”

Ben stiffens, “How long do I have before you leave, again?”

“You have until the day after tomorrow.” Rey informs, standing up and wiping her wet palms on her tan robes, “But, for now...”

Rey extends her hand to Ben. The prince takes it.

“Let's just continue our walk.” Rey inhales the air and looks to the blue sky, “Phasma and Hux might be back by now.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Indeed, when the desert princess and the Alderaanian prince return to the palace, the guards are there. They are working on something, and Ben guesses it's a surprise, judging by Rey's alarmed gasp as they walk inside. Before Ben can greet the two, especially to Hux, whom he has been thinking about all throughout breakfast, Rey yanks at Ben's arm. Ben exclaims breathlessly as she pulls him back outside.

“I forgot that it's a surprise!” Rey says, laughing nervously, “Let's go in somewhere else.”

“Alright.” Ben agrees, letting himself get dragged by the hyper-active brunette. He lifts his eye to the sun, and squints in thought, “What time is it, out of curiosity?”

Rey shrugs, completely clueless. She continues to walk around the castle with a vice-grip still on Ben's arm. Soon, they find a door to enter the castle. Ben is quick to recognize the area; the lake rimmed with luscious green grass, the patio, and, more importantly, the easel that sits peacefully outside, awaiting it's painter. He is, however, too late to protest. He knows he's not ready to see Maz, especially not before he fixes the drawing that's resting on his desk at that very moment.

Rey enters the messy, paint-splotched room, her hand dropping from Ben's forearm as she gapes around the room in awe. She shuffles silently to observe the pictures hanging on the wall, sighing in wonder.

“Did you do these?”

Ben shakes his head, looking at the particular piece Rey is pointing out. It's the picture of the lake—the one Maz was working on before her nightmare. Ben feels slight guilt as he gazes at the beautiful mixture of vivid green and deep blue, and soft oranges and yellows. He takes a moment to appreciate more.

“Of all places, I would have never guessed.” Maz speaks, chucking.

Ben flips around, staring down at the small, dark-skinned woman standing before the duo. He gives her a sheepish grin, and Maz only smiles warmly in return.

“Hello, Maz,” Ben greets, also on behalf of Rey, who doesn't know what to say.

Maz nods back in greeting, her wrinkled eyes glowing behind her goggles.

“So, you've accidentally wandered in here?” Maz asks, “Have you come to paint?”

Rey's face lights up, and she is tempted to nod, but she doesn't. She looks away and glances back at the painting hung on the wall. Maz grabs Rey's hand, and Rey yelps as she is startled.

“I will show you,” Maz offers, pulling the poor tan-clad to an easel.

Rey almost protest, but she smiles instead.

“I've always wanted to paint.” Rey murmurs, “I've only ever done sand drawing and terra-cotta.”

Mas chortles, “It's never to late to learn, my dear!”

Rey giggles at the comment, sitting herself on a stool next to Maz.

“But I'll never been as good as you are!” Rey states, a bit glumly.

Maz laughs, dismissing the princess with a wave of her hand.

“Ben, why don't you come paint, too?”

“Maz, you know I prefer graphite.” Ben reminds.

Maz nods to the table that is cluttered with paper, “Have a seat then, Ben.”

When Ben sits in his usual uncomfortable see-through chair, he feels surprisingly at ease, as if the atmosphere of the room pierces through his body and invades him from within. Ben feels happy, for the moment, when he picks up a pencil and places it on a paper. Feeling artistic, he strokes the lines into a drawing mindlessly. It's comforting to hear Maz explain to Rey the different brushes and textures and hues mixed in with the soft Chopin playing in the background whilst he draws. Times seems to fly by with every stroke.

This is true when Maz approaches the enraptured raven-haired prince two hours later. She stands on her toes to peer over Ben's hunched shoulders. A soft murmur escapes her lips and she rolls back onto her heels. Ben dusts off the remains of his eraser's residue and picks up the drawing, looking at it from afar.

“What do you think?” He asks the small woman standing beside him.

“Ben, I think it's very beautiful. You put a very nice kind of artistic effort into it.” Maz fawns, “I would like hang it. Maybe you can color it first?”

Ben stares at it in thought. He doesn't know who—or what—it looks like, and his mind is void of color. He shrugs passively.

Suddenly, Maz's arms are around his torso. She pats his shoulder within the duration of the caring embrace, humming a familiar tune into his ear. Ben realizes she's singing the celebratory song for occasions specially for birthdays. It makes his breath hitch and his eyes well up with tears. She pulls back as the tune is over, and she stands there with a quirky grin.

“Happy birthday, Ben.” Maz whispers.

Ben beams back to Maz, and he disgracefully wipes his brimming eyes on his sleeve.

“I didn't think you knew.” Ben says, “Thank you.”

Maz strokes his shoulder, happiness glittering in her eyes, reflecting off to Ben.

“You're welcome.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

It's another two hours before Rey and Ben leave Maz's art room. Ben leaves his picture behind unfinished, whereas Rey is unable to part with her piece. She grips it delicately as the duo walk through the castle silently. Judging by her path, Ben notices Rey is going near the bedchambers.

“We're going to your room?” Ben asks, nervous.

“I need to change my clothes...and...um...do something.” Rey informs, purposely leaving the details vague.

Ben blushes, “I'm not coming inside with you.”

Rey laughs, shaking her head as she blushes as well.

“No, no. You may go back to your chambers and fit yourself in the most elaborate robes you can find.” Rey instructs.

Ben hangs his head, though he does not stop walking.

“Most of my more elaborate robes are itchy and uncomfortable.” Ben complains, “And it's typically a two-person job, you know.”

“I can offer one of my guards.” Rey offers.

Ben shakes his head, horrified, “No, thank you.”

Rey laughs, shrugging.

“Alright. But don't back out on this, Ben.”

Ben purses his lips, “Fine. When do you want me to come down?”

“Before the sun sets,” Rey says, “I could send Hux for you.”

Ben's heart does a small confounding flutter at the sound of Hux's name, which Ben ignores with all his might. He grimaces and shakes his head.

“Okay. I'll try.” Ben agrees, “Where do you want me go, once I've dressed appropriately?”

“The dining hall, please. If you can...” Rey murmurs.

The two come to a halt in front of Rey's temporary quarters.

“Until then,” Rey sighs, and shift the painting to tuck it under her arm. She wraps another around Ben, “See you later.”

Ben nods, slinging one of his arms around the petite princess, “See you later.”

And, he departs to his room to prepare, just as Rey asked of him.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“I have too many of them!” Ben exclaims as he swiftly sifts through the endless puffy fabric threatening to swallow him into who-knows-where.

He steps back, observing the mess he made in his step-in closet, and he shakes his head. He turns to peer out of the closet to get a glimpse of the sun. It's barely sunset, but it will be soon, and Ben still hasn't decided what he is to wear for the special occasion.

It's only a matter of time when it comes down to two robes—neither of them his favorite, as both are excruciatingly uncomfortable. He has a choice between a robe of rich Tuscan red, or one of shimmering sheer silver. Debating tentatively, also wishing for someone else's opinion, Ben picks the red one, putting away the silver for the time being.

It take awhile to even figure out _how_ to put on the dress.

After figuring it out, Ben tries to dress himself the best he can. It's not like his usual, day-to-day robes. No, these are meant for events such as marriage. But, Ben prefers not to think about it, as he ties several knots and hooks buttons until his fingers are raw and sore.

When he is done, the sun is halfway down the sky, and Ben knows he doesn't have long. He rushes to his bath room to fix his hair and apply a generous amount of visually-enhancing make-up. His hair is a bother when he tries to put in a matching pin into it, and he comes close to giving up. His make-up is no problem when he applies it—he, admittedly, has had a lot of free time at night to practice his techniques.

The sun is nearly hiding behind Alderaan's mountains after Ben is done preparing.

The outfit is stifling, restrictive, and, over all, bothersome. Ben tries not to think about it when he makes his way down, and decides to focus on something more important; Ben stiffens his shoulders to gain a regal posture. At least his boots—hiding from view behind an estimation of five layers of cloth—provide a satisfying sound as he shuffles on the stone steps.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Soft music pours into Ben's ears as he approaches the dining hall. Curious, but cautious of what lies ahead, he takes small steps inside the room. Warm whiffs of fine meat and fried vegetables greet Ben's nose—nearly over-powering the hairspray netted in his hair. The crystal chandelier, which hangs overhead, shimmers with the last glimpses of sunlight from the opened patio doors, which lead out to the courtyard. The dining room itself is lit up with a plethora of scented candles and it's almost nauseating. A live mini-orchestra plays in the corner, some classical piece Ben hasn't heard of before. The long table that usually sits in the middle of the room is pushed aside, and there are many people standing and dancing, as if the ballroom moved itself into the dining hall.

Among the crowd of unknown people, Rey stands in a dress that glitters a glowing gold. Her neck and her ears are adorned with fat jewels and her gloved wrist is littered with the similar junk. Her hair is braided and pulled into a low bun, and loose strands flow around the small tiara placed on her head. She looks marvelous, Ben agrees, especially with her shoulders exposed in such manner.

Rey's lipsticked mouth perks when she sees Ben, and her eyes light up wonderfully. She walks over to him with effortless grace. Ben stands straight, still, and pushes his robes aside for fear that Rey might accidentally trip on them.

“You're here!” Rey exclaims, taking his hand, “What do you think?”

Ben smiles, “I never knew you'd throw me a ball for my eighteenth birthday.”

“Do you like it?” Rey asks hopefully.

“I do,” Ben nods and looks around, “Who are all these people?”

“My family. And yours.” Rey replies, smiling, “Remember this morning? I asked Hux and Phasma to invite them.”

Ben 'ohs,' and feels better when he realizes he _does_ recognize some of his family in the mixture of others.

“I've already met most. Bail Organa certainly is wonderful, and Breha Organa, too.” Rey grins, nudging Ben's shoulder, “You're lucky!”

“They're here?” Ben asks.

“Yeah. They're talking to your mother and father over there in the courtyard.” Rey points.

In the fading light, Ben can see four figures standing with wine in their hands, and Ben can undeniably identify them as his parents and adopted grandparents.

“I might talk to them later.” Ben notes, mostly to himself. He turns to Rey, “Who here belongs to your family?”

“My father, Qui-Gon Jinn is here,” Rey begins, looking up in thought, “And General Obi-wan Kenobi. There's also my would-be Force instructor, Master Maul, my pilot, Poe Dameron, my personal guard, Finn.” Rey takes a deep breath and furrows her eyebrows, “Colonel Hux, too. That's all I can remember.”

“Colonel Hux?” Ben perks, tilting his head and staring at Rey in bewilderment, “Hux's father?”

“Normally, you wouldn't be making any sense.” Rey snorts.

Ben rolls his eyes, “Young Hux's father?”

Rey laughs this time, and she nods, “Why, do you know him?”

Ben lifts his chin and turns away passively.

“I've heard of him.”

Ben then takes the time to thank Rey for arranging such festivity, before leaving to try to find Hux, young or old.

Ben wanders aimlessly around the dining hall in search for a particular red-head, though he is beginning to wonder why he is in the first place. He feels his vision turn dull as his Force is called to guide him. But where? Ben suddenly stops in front of a ginger duo, his robes flowing uselessly behind him as he stares at the two he walked upon. In his dazed observations, Ben notices one is much older than the other—possibly a twenty-year age gap, at least.

“Your Highness?”

That voice. The prickling, snobbish voice he's nearly forgotten. Ben blinks, and he realizes it's Hux. Hux is touching Ben's elbows now, to steady him as he falters a bit.

 _He's so close_. Ben thinks, inhaling a small whiff of the spicy bamboo shampoo which secreted itself in Hux's hair.

“Hux,” Ben says, chuckling softly, “I've found you.”

Hux nods, though his face seems immensely confused. Hux lets go of Ben's elbows when Ben tugs away. Ben feels as if he stays this close to Hux any longer, something will happen, but Ben is not sure what, or if it is good or bad. All he knows is that there is this same strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as the evening before.

“You...did.” Hux agrees, tilting his head adorably, “You were looking for me?”

Ben curses under his breath, and he shakes his head.

“No, of course not,” Ben dismisses, but he is not sure if Hux can see through this lie or not.

Hux clears his throat, and turns to the older male behind him, “Your Highness, I would like you to meet my father, Colonel Brendol Hux.”

Ben smiles, bowing to the aged man.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ben says.

Brendol's face wrinkles into a reflected smile towards Ben. For a moment, Ben notices the splitting similarities between Hux and his father, especially the high, prominent cheekbones and the deadly, clever green eyes.

“A pleasure to meet you, too.” Brendol bows back, “You must be Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo.”

“More or less,” Ben shrugs, “You may call me just 'Ben.'”

“Very well, Ben.” Brendol tries, and he takes a small sip from the wine glass in his hand, “I see you've already been acquainted with my son.”

“I have.” Ben nods.

“I'm glad,” Brendol says, but he doesn't state why.

Ben is tempted to ask this man a bunch of questions, but he resigns to listening the elder babble of his days in the military, and how proud of his son he is.

“It's funny, how they grow up,” Brendol continues wistfully, “I remember when Forrest was only a little boy, getting himself dirtied in the sand.”

Ben blinks, leaning forward, and looking at Brendol in confusion, “Pardon me? Who's Forrest?”

Brendol lets out a hearty laugh, and Hux blushes, turning his cheek to his father.

“ _You_?” Ben enunciates in surprise, pauses, and he smirks, fawning over his new-found knowledge. Ben tries the name on his tongue, “Forrest.”

“I confess, my name is Forrest.” Hux mutters, sipping a bit from the glass of iced water in his hand before taking a small bite of a pastry in his other hand.

“You...” Ben furrows his eyebrows in realization, “Never told me?”

“I had no reason to,” Hux says, “But, now you know.”

Ben grins fondly, “Yeah.”

Ben nudges Hux's shoulder, gaining the latter's attention.

“Hey...” Ben starts, his grin widening, “You know what?”

“What?” Hux asks, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

“I think it's a wonderful name.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

It's a while before the party's subdued, but, eventually, the party's guest begin to leave. Ben observes how empty the room is now, but it still feels full of life. That's maybe because the music is still playing, Ben thinks. He sighs, resting back in his chair peacefully. The ballroom is swept empty. The food is nearly gone. His mother and father aren't there anymore—probably still talking to the Organas. Ben stirs the drink he has in hand, and finishes it before standing.

Something about the empty ballroom makes his encouraged to dance, as if more would join, or as if one would magically appear to strut the waltz with him. Ben hasn't danced a step since entering the room, and, now, whilst he is, it feels wonderful. It actually soothes the ache in his feet he earned from standing too long in the slightly cramped boots. He closes his eyes and counts the beat, and swings himself around, acting as his own leader and follower. It's blissful.

So much so, he doesn't realize the Hux walks into the room, back from recently bidding his father a safe trip back to the desert plant before Brendol's departure. Now, he stands still, watching the lone prince prance around the room to the music that probably should have ended hours ago.

Ben halts when Hux flashes in his vision, stumbling uselessly in attempt to regain his own composure. Hux extends his hand without really thinking about it, and Ben takes it, as if answering an unspoken question.

And they dance. Alone. To the music that echoes and urges them to do so until it's stopped. But, then again, Ben isn't sure he truly ever wants to stop.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“So,” Hux chuckles, his hair flowing in the night's wind, “That was something. I never thought you'd except my offer to dance with you.”

Hux is standing on the balcony of Ben's room, and Ben is laying in his bed, most layers of the insufferable cloak thrown carelessly on the floor.

“I didn't know you danced.” Ben admits, “Thank you for that.”

“For?” Hux turns around, focusing on the prince.

“For dancing with me.” Ben says, staring at Hux as if it were obvious.

“Quite,” Hux chuckles, “And why am I here, again?”

“Because I asked.” Ben reminds, “And you replied with 'Anything you desire.'”

Hux blushes sheepishly, half-wishing he hadn't brought up the question. Hux sits on the chair facing Ben, and he studies the prince carefully.

“You look tired.” Hux remarks.

“What's the time?” Ben asks.

“Twelve twenty-four.” Hux replies with a quick glance to his watch.

Ben doesn't say anything after that. Instead, he rises to go to the balcony, drawn to the moon in the sky. Actually, there are two moons this time, Tyche and Eros lazing out in open space. Ben smiles, and momentarily wonders who fell in love this docile evening.

Suddenly, Hux is standing beside him, also staring at the navy-blue sky and at the two moons, which illuminate everything around them. Ben awes at how the moons makes Hux's skin glitter uncannily, and makes his eyes sparkle marvelously. Ben reaches out to touch Hux's smooth skin, and promptly jolts away when his cold fingers come into contact with Hux's boney cheek. Hux flinches and turns to look at Ben.

“Are you alright?” Hux inquires, his eyes still sparkling.

“Fine,” Ben dismisses, trying to find the right words to say, “The moon- your skin- it looks- well, it's complicated.”

Hux breathes in heavily, his eyes shifting back to the sky. Ben tries again, for some insane reason, and he cups Hux's chin in his hand. Hux turns, looking to Ben curiously. Ben inhales shakily, brushing his thumb softly on Hux's skin. Ben pulls his hand back again, blushing sheepishly at the foolish action, though not quite mimicking the shade on Hux's pretty visage.

“What was that for?” Hux asks, almost snappishly, but, at the same time, softly.

“I...” Ben trails off breathlessly, “I don't know. You're right.” Ben turns back to peer over the balcony's railing. He sighs, almost sadly, “I must be very tired.”

Hux 'huh's and leans on the balcony alongside Ben. Ben tilts his head tiredly to look at Hux, who is, surprisingly, looking right back at him. Ben can't describe the feeling that wells up in his chest when Hux's eyes flicker with unspoken emotions.

Ben leans in, his heart thudding loudly inside his ribcage, and he lets his instincts tell him what to do. The green eyes seems to pull Ben closer, seducing him into something darker. Pale lips beckon and beg him for something he longs to give anyway.

Hux's lips on his own feels wonderful, and it sparks something in the young prince. Something addictive and dangerous. Ben shudders, breathing softly on Hux's mouth before pressing his lips there again, more hungrily with tame lust, still with composed grace. Ben feels pulled in by Hux's warmth, as if Hux is _waiting_ for him, waiting for this moment. It feels _right_ in Hux's arms; they feel solely for Ben.

Pleading without words, Ben pushes deeper, greedily wanting more than can be given. Hux shivers, though the air outside is tepid and caressing the two in its heat. Hux generously allows Ben to take what he wants, wanting nothing more than to please the yearning prince. Hux's emotions stir in his mind, a mixture between acceptance and resistance, but he knows, from now, he never wants to leave Ben's side.

Ben is the first to pull back, his body shaking with the aftermath of his passionate emotions, mixed in with Hux's, and he sighs in subtle contentment. Hux's eyes seem brighter than before, as if he had been revived from the murky depths of a bottomless lake. His eyes shine like the stars twinkling above them. Hux's damp lips tremble, nearly questioning the kiss, but instead, he smiles. Its a small, grateful smile; a warm one that makes Ben's cheeks hot.

“Are you...” Ben murmurs, focusing on his fingers, which trail lightly on Hux's jaw, “Are you staying for the night?”

Hux leans forward, his lips next to the royal's ear, “If that is what you desire.”

 


	7. Lake Mneme

When Ben wakes up, he is panicked. Maybe by the fact Hux _might_ have left him early, or maybe from the unknown force that makes him sick to his stomach. Ben shoots upwards into a sitting position, only to find Hux still by his side. Hux jolts when Ben sits up, his eyes blinking rapidly. He stares at Ben, curious. Ben laughs with his hand over his mouth, but it feels as if he is sobbing. Maybe he is, relieved to be awake from a terror he cannot begin to recall. Ben sinks back into bed, resting his head into his pillow again. It doesn't feel right when he does.

Hux speaks first, his voice a bit shaky, “Are you alright?”

Ben is unsure how to react, but he tries to reply calmly, “Yes.”

“You seem to have had a nightmare,” Hux says, and he allows his fingers to brush loose raven strands from Ben's face. He pulls back timidly, his eyebrows creasing in thought, “You weren't sleeping very well.”

Ben doesn't even remember whether or not he had dreamed. He tries to think, only remembering the darkness and a harsh, muffled voice, and maybe the clink of chains, but nothing else. He gives Hux a shrug, and slowly, the panic that's risen to Ben's throat begins to die. Hux's presence is soothing.

“I don't remember entirely,” Ben says, as the vague bits of his dream slips from his memories, “It's nothing.”

Hux hums, as if to drop the topic, and he sits up, flicking the covers off of his legs as he slings them off the bed. Ben sits up again, too, and he lets a layer of the robe he hasn't taken off yet slip off and expose his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Ben asks with a yawn.

Hux is leaned over Ben's vanity, and combing his hair with his fingers, possibly in attempt to look decent for the day. Ben has half a mind to flop back in bed and wait until the day is over, preferably with Hux by his side. But he doesn't, and stands up, his bones popping as he stretches.

“Did you say something?” Hux asks back, standing up straighter and looking to the prince.

Ben blushes when he realizes how imprudent he must look, and he fixes his robes to regain, at least, the slightest bit of modesty. Hux is smiling again, but looking away as if he is preoccupied with something else, or too polite to look.

“I should be going,” Hux says, a bit of lamentation in his tone, “The princess might inquire me about my whereabouts this morning if I do not present myself soon.”

Ben nods, though he wants to protest, “And I'll be...busy.”

Hux looks up, as if asking something from Ben.

“Call for me if you need me.” Hux says, and it almost sounds like a demand. _You better come to me when you need me._ Hux leaves unspoken, but Ben can hear it anyway.

And then Hux leaves, with a small, muttered good-bye. Ben sighs, feeling momentarily lost on what to do without Hux around. He shakes his head out of it. _You've lived without Hux before, so why is it so hard to do it now?_ Ben thinks to himself. Minutes of standing in the middle of the room after Hux's departure finally brings Ben back to his senses, and he goes into his bathroom to take a shower.

As the scalding water pours down his back and soaks his hair, Ben lets his mind wander. Thinking about Hux is intoxicating, and it almost hurts to think about him when he is not by Ben's side. Ben can only ponder on why he suddenly feels this way; why he suddenly feels obsessive over a person he only met four days ago. Maybe he's slowly going insane with his unhealthy attraction. His Force speaks to him, as if it answers all the questions swimming in his head.

_You've always needed hi_ _m, anyway._

 

O/O/O/O

 

Nothing comes out of Ben's day. Breakfast is silent, though Rey decides she will spend some time with Maz later. Ben feels a bit relieved with that in mind.

His first class is as boring as usual, and Ben can't stop shifting in his seat, as if he is excited for something that's never going to happen. C-3PO scolds him a handful of times for being so jumpy. At least the golden droid is relieved that Ben actually appeared for a lesson today.

Tarkin is harsh as usual, but unusually, the air in his classroom seems much too dull and stifling. It bothers Ben when he forces himself to endure it, and he tries to pay attention, but he cannot this time. It almost feels as if there's a storm brewing in the air, but it's miles away. Ben suspects it's his Force telling him something, but he dismisses it and tries to comprehend Tarkin's words.

Finally, something interesting happens when Hux accompanies him during Ben's poetry reading. Hux invites himself into the secluded courtyard, and sits in silence as Ben recites Shakespeare, passages from _Romeo and Juliette_. Ben half expects Hux to stop him from talking by giving him a small peck on the lips, but Ben knows it's all in his head. Hux's feedback indicates only wanting to listen to Ben's voice, and it's actually comforting.

Ben wishes to stay for hours, but he leaves the courtyard anyway, and onto his math class.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“Help with your thoughts, you need.” Yoda says as Ben enters the room.

“What?” Ben inquires, closing the door softly behind him.

“A lot on your mind, you have.” Yoda hums, “About last night, mostly.”

Ben blushes, “What...um...what have you seen?”

Yoda chuckles, but does not answer. Instead, he hops up onto a chair and stares to Ben with his aged gaze.

“Enough.” Yoda finally croaks, “To wish you 'happy birthday,' I forgot.”

“You weren't at the party.” Ben says, though it is obvious, and he slides into a chair next to the green-skinned creature.

“I know.” Yoda sighs, “Happy, you are. Though, afraid, too.”

“I wouldn't say 'afraid,'” Ben says, and he starts thinking about Hux, suddenly, “Happy, yes.”

“A nightmare, you had.” Yoda remarks, “Dark forces, I feel.”

“Can you tell me...?” Ben trails off, his eyebrows furrowing, “About my dream?”

“A vision, it was.”

“A vision? Like...something that will happen in the future?” Ben has a hard time keeping his voice steady.

“Hm, yes. But, not certain, it is.” Yoda nods, “Foreseen this, I have.”

“What do you mean?” Ben feels a small panic prickling the back of his head.

“Calm down,” Yoda instructs, “Have fear, you shouldn't.”

Ben leans onto the table, his chin resting on his elbows, “Why? Because it's a 'path to the Dark Side?'”

Yoda laughs hoarsely, “No. Because safe, you are.”

And before Ben can ask anymore questions, Yoda begins the lesson.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Before Ben can say anything, Luke turns to him, mirroring the younger's distressed expression, as Ben runs inside the room. Luke looks ready to destroy anything to protect his nephew, but that danger never comes. Instead, Ben keels over on one of the blue mats beside Luke's feet and tries to catch his breath. Luke kneels, his hand on Ben's shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Luke asks.

Ben grimaces, and shakes his head, “I'm confused.”

“Medically?” Luke inquires, trying to help the prince up.

“No,” Ben shakes his head again, “Master Yoda said some things.”

Ben rises to his feet with one last grunt of effort from Luke, and he dust nothing off his prince robes.

“You know how Yoda is,” Luke tries to reason.

“Have you spoken to him yet?” Ben cuts.

Luke blinks, twice, “Yes.”

“What did he say?” Ben questions, eager.

“Now...what did he tell you, again?” Luke taps his chin in thought and Ben nearly accuses him of stalling on purpose.

“He told me that I had a bond, a connection. Protection.” Ben briefs, trying not to let his annoyance slip in his tone.

“Right,” Luke strokes his beard, “No, he didn't answer anything.”

“So...he just completely ignored you?” Ben raises his eyebrows, doubtful.

“No.” Luke snorts, “But he refused to tell me, and, yes, Ben, I did use the Force to check his mind. He wouldn't let me in.”

Ben pouts, crossing his arms, “Well, that's just great.”

“Although...” Luke thinks, looking up at the ceiling, “He did say something about you being in love.”

It doesn't take more than a second for Ben to stiffen and guess, “Hux.”

“Now, he didn't tell who it was, specially,” Luke admits, shrugging.

“No, there's no way it's someone else- I kissed Hux last night- I don't even think I'm obsessed with someone else- I mean- It can't be Rey-” Ben rambles, starting to pace the room furiously.

The old Jedi stops him, his metallic hand taking a strong hold on Ben's shoulder.

“I'm not going to question anything,” Luke says sincerely, and his bright blue eyes darken with an unarguable determination, “But I suggest you keep this Hux as close to you as possible.”

Ben smiles, trying to hide his nervousness, and nods. That shouldn't be too hard at all.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Since he doesn't have training today, Ben goes up to his room for the time being. Normally, he would be going to art class, but something else is on his mind, and he has enough time to ponder. The picture—the one that gave Maz nightmares.

At first, Ben sits at his desk, dumbfounded on how to start. Then, he picks up his eraser to remove the black irises from the drawn face and brushes his hand over the paper to remove the residue. It's almost as if he's closing his eyes when he picks up his pencil, and he just begins to sketch, his lines effortless and free.

By this point, Ben is sure that anything but those black eyes would be sufficient to Maz.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Searching for Hux is harder than Ben initially anticipates it to be. Ben unexpectedly finds him still in the courtyard, a book about the history of Aldraan in his hand. Ben approaches Hux, gripping the picture in his hands tighter.

“Hux.” He says.

The ginger adverts his eyes from the creased pages of the book, his green gaze focusing on the young prince.

“Yes?” He inquires, “Do you require my assistance, Your Highness?”

Ben inhales, “It's a long story, but I have rather strict instructions to keep you close.”

Hux closes the book, his eyes secreting confusion next to worry.

“Any particular reason why?” It almost sounds like a protest, but this is contrary to Hux's actions. He is walking over to Ben. Ben can sense that Hux wants to take the prince's hand in his own, but for some reason, he doesn't. That doesn't make Ben very relived, “ What happened?”

“Nothing.” Ben answers, and Hux 's face falls into a near-scowl, as if to scold Ben for tricking him, “But something  _might_ .”

Hux pauses. He tilts his head.

“Do you know what that might be? With the Force, or not?” Hux asks.

“With the Force?” Ben ponders, “It's possible, through some heavy meditation, but otherwise, no. I had a dream, instead.”

“A nightmare, you mean,” Hux  corrects , “Last night.”

“Yes.”

Hux shifts his weight from one foot to another nervously. He looks like he's thinking.

“What exactly does this mean? Will it even happen?” Hux asks.

“Not really sure,” Ben replies, “The natures of the Force and it's phenomenons are fluid. It's not definite—not set in stone, so to speak. But not impossible.”

“ And me being close would...?”

“Possibly diminish the risk?” Ben shrugs, “It was my uncle's idea, honestly.”

“You're uncle? Master Luke Skywalker, correct?” Hux guesses, “Yes, I met him at the party last night. He was quite a nice man. Is he a Jedi?”

“Was. He left the Jedi Council years ago, when his father, Anakin Skywalker, died,” Ben explains, “I'm his apprentice.”

Hux smiles, the tips of his cheeks blushing fondly, “You truly are a creature of fascination.”

Ben smiles back, a sudden strong urge to kiss Hux's soft lips taps on the walls in the back of his skull. A fuzzy feeling makes him lightheaded in addition.

“So,” Ben nearly slurs, “ Would you mind accompanying me to my art class?”

“In order to protect you?” Hux asks.

“Of course.”

“I don't. Your behests are all that matter to me.” Hux states, his posture stiffening, “Let us be on our way.”

Ben smirks, the words reaching his ears making him swoon inwardly, “Of course.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Maz is waiting for Ben when they arrive. A warm smile spreads on her lips when they come into view, and she opens the door wider for them.

“Hello,” Ben greets.

Hux nods to the small woman, and step s in alongside Ben. Ben notices it's cooler inside the room than the rest of the castle, but he dismisses it. A painting of off-white sand and terra-cotta domes sits  at Maz's easel, and Ben looks at it for a while, but his attention is diverted when Maz closes the door and pads up to them.

“Do you like it?” Maz questions, motioning to the picture.

Ben tilts his head back to the object in question. He notices that something about the picture isn't Maz-like, though he can't put his finger on it.

“It's different,” Ben says, “I mean...the strokes are different, and the paint is a little thick. Is this a new style you're trying out?”

Maz shakes her head, a smile still on her lips, “No, but you're right. I didn't paint it. Rey did.”

“The princess?” Hux finally speaks, leaning forward to get a better look, “It bare an incredible resemblance to Tatooine.”

“She has quite a memory, and her artistic side is coming out nicely.” Maz states, looking to Ben, “Like you.”

“And, speaking about that,” Ben pulls the picture out from under his arm and presents it to Maz, “I...changed it.”

Maz stays silent for a while, her shaking hands delicately grabbing the edges of the paper as her eyes observe.  Ben holds his breath for no reason, as if to wait for her approval.

“It's beautiful,” Maz whispers, glancing to her pupil, “Thank you.”

“I know how much it bothered you-” Ben starts, but Maz shushes him before he can continue.

“You are a strong soul,” She says, “I can see that, but even you need guidance.”

Ben continues to listen, not sure how to reply.

“Ben,” Maz grabs the royal's arm, her eyes sincere, “I want you to know that, if you request help, it will always be there. My door is always open to you, as well.”

“What do you mean by that, Maz? Is it...concerning the dream? You know about it?” Ben asks.

_Nightmare. It's a nightmare_ . Hux thinks, though it's not directed to Ben. Ben blinks in subtle surprise when Hux's thoughts invade his mind, but finds it endearing, in a way.

“No, I don't know about the dream,” Maz says, “But I have been told you are in danger.”

_Endanger? By what?_ Hux thinks, getting a bit inwardly frustrated. Hux jolts outs of his thoughts when Maz grabs his hand, and he looks at her as if to ask what she is doing. Maz glances to Ben.

“Keep him close.”

“I am,” Ben says, “I must, according to Luke, as well.”

Maz clasps her hands together, releasing Hux's, “Good. Are you ready to start?”

“Yes.”

“ Good.” Maz repeats, “Now, please do make yourself comfortable. I have a picture to frame.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

“Perfect,” Maz says, “That is really nice, Ben.”

It's a picture of the two Alderaanian moons,  Tyche and Eros, illuminated in a black sky.  The a tmosphere presents romance, which Maz compliments Ben on bringing out nicely, even in the stagnant brushes of the artwork.

“I'll have to hang this one,” Maz says.

“You flatter me too much. You should see yourself paint more often.” Ben protests.

_On the contrary, it is an elaborate piece,_ Hux deduces,  _You, on the other hand, are too modest._

Hux doesn't say any of that out loud. Instead, he shift in his seat, a fixed thoughtful expression display s on his features.

“Oh, dear,” Maz looks at the clock on the far left of the wall, and she shakes her head, “Time passes too quickly when you're enjoying yourself.”

Ben looks at the clock. Eight forty-five. Ben stands up, wiping some paint off on his smock. Hux takes this  as  cue to stand as well, and stand s close to Ben's side. Ben puts the cloth away and turns to Maz.

“Thank you. Today was nice.” Ben thanks.

Maz pats Ben's elbow, “Thank  _you_ .”

Ben shivers and wraps himself with his own arms.

“It's a bit chilly in here, Maz,” Ben finally says,  his teeth chattering softly.

_Should I offer him my coat?_ Hux thinks, though it's more of a suggestion, and he shrugs off his coat to offer it to Ben. Ben takes it politely,  welling up with happiness on the inside, and wraps himself in it. The heavy coat is still warm, and it smells overwhelmingly like Hux.

Maz looks around,  _something_ flickering in her eyes.  Ben starts to a get a bit suspicious, especially after her mind accidentally broadcasts ' _Does he know yet?_ '

“I didn't realize,” Maz lies,  but she moves on before Ben can ask anything else, “I think, if you don't make haste, you will be late for dinner.”

“Right,” Ben says through clenched teeth, “I'll  see you...tomorrow, I guess.”

Maz nods, “You better be there.”

Ben titters, and he  stride s out the door  with the greatcoat on his shoulders floating in the air, and Hux following close behind.  Several steps out into the hallway,  Ben thinks he can faintly hear voices chattering in  the art room , but he doesn't stop to listen. He only catches what he can:

“I promised to keep him safe,” A voice, not Maz, whispers, “And I intend to keep that promise.”

“... Keep me safe?” Ben murmurs, wondering.

Hux taps on Ben's shoulder, and Ben jumps, frightened.

“Are you alright?” Hux asks the troubled raven-haired.

Ben flashes Hux a convincing smile, “I'm just fine.”

But  both can't stop wondering.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Dinner passes by unusually quick, and soon, Ben finds himself back in his room with Hux. Hux, instead of making himself comfortable, is standing stiff near the door as Ben removes several pins from his hair.  Ben sets Hux's greatcoat on his bed, neatly, beginning on clasping hooks from his royal garbs.

“Why don't you come inside?” Ben urges before disappearing into his closet, “Get ready. We're going out to the lake again, tonight.”

Hux takes several step in, “I don't mean to intrude. You seem to be...um...”

_Half-clothed? What do I mean to say?_ Hux ponders nervously, but he manages to hide his nerves well.

“Indecent.” Hux finishes, and Ben can almost feel Hux blush.

Maybe it's because he's blushing as well.

“No matter,” Ben coughs, “And, for a fact, you're not intruding.”

Hux thinks,  _Well, that's a relief._

“So,” Hux begins, “We're going back to the lake? You like it there, don't you?”

“Don't _you_?” Ben asks, peeking his head out from the closet, “ Because I do. It's peaceful.”

“It is,” Hux agrees, but he doesn't answer the question.

Ben slips in his black garbs, only the striped dark-gray tunic, pants and a belt,  and  fluff s his hair as he stares at himself in his full-body mirror.  Grabbing a black satchel  and slinging it over his shoulder , B e n walks out  into the main area of his room, eying Hux before stepping up to the balcony doors and swinging them open.

“C ome  on. We don't have  a lot of time.” Ben says,  peering over the balcony railing.

“ How long  _do_ we have?” Hux asks, also striding over to the balcony.

Ben purses his lips in thought, “I suppose we have until dawn.”

Hux's lips curl into a small smile.

_I suppose this means I have to make the most of it._ Hux thinks, and Ben nods to that idea, even though Hux hasn't a clue.

Ben starts climbing the vines down, until he reaches the ground. Hux follows, albeit more cautiously. Then, they start their way into the path in the woods, heading to the lake.

 

O/O/O/O

 

The lake's water reflects the beautiful sky above, it's body black and fully decorated with stars. Tyche is peacefully in place, Eros peeking out from behind the thicket of trees surrounding the isolated place. Again, it's breathtaking. Ben notices how, this time, the stars seem to embed themselves on Hux's skin—Hux almost seems as if he is glowing, his milky white  complexion shining.

“My mother used to bring me here, you know,” Ben says, “It's always been a treasure in my heart.”

“I didn't know that,” Hux speaks.

“Now, I show it to you,” Ben continues, “I don't know why I do, but something about you draws me to you.”

“Which is why you kissed me,” Hux points out.

Ben blushes, the color soft underneath the cool illumination. Ben doesn't talk back to Hux. Instead, Ben turns away, his fingers finding their way to remove the satchel from his shoulder. He unhooks his belt, and takes off his boots, stepping into the dewy grass.

“Ben?” Hux's tone is unsure, “What are you doing?”

Ben doesn't turn back or reply, but he continues to strip, removing his tunic and letting the moonlight shimmer on his pale shoulders.

_Why is he taking off his clothes?_ Hux panics, though he looks very composed on the outside,  _Dammit, I don't know if I can-_

Hux shudders a sigh, and he looks away, biting his lip.

“Would you like me to leave?” Hux asks, his voice shaky.

“No,” Ben says, his pants falling on the pile of his other clothes, “You have my permission to look at me, if you would like.”

“What are you doing?” Hux questions, and it sounds frustrated.

Ben dips his toes into the coolness of the lake, stepping in slowly and letting the water wet his skin. The droplets that stick glisten brightly, as if his body is decorated with diamonds. Ben looks back to Hux, who is staring back wearily.

“The water is warm tonight,” Ben says, “Please join me inside.”

Hux's brow creases, and he swallows, “I don't think I can. I don't have anything to swim in, regardless. I live on Tatooine.”

“ Hux, please,” Ben's eyes plead, “For me?”

Hux inhales a big gulp of air, and he hesitantly begins to strip. Hux hastily gets into the water while he has the chance, hiding himself in the dark waves.

“You know how to swim?” Ben inquires, and Hux nods.

“Really, it's not a useful skill.” Hux mutters, “You got me in here. What do you want me to do?”

“Swim,” Ben states simply, ducking his head into the water and swimming.

Under the water is pitch black and inky, only delicate slivers of silver light shine on the white and gray rocks below. Ben flows with the liquid, feeling more relaxed and as if his stress dissipates within the water. Ben dives deeper until his ears hurt, and his lungs begin to look for air. He swims back up, gasping. He spreads his curly, soaked hair out of the way of his face, looking at Hux who is now in a dead-man's float, pondering. Ben swims to Hux, and stands on the rocks below, looking to the ginger.

“ Sometimes, back on Tatooine, I would rest in the sand and look up at the sky.” Hux says, “They aren't nearly as hypnotic as the nights here. I still can't say why—Alderaan holds a charm Tatooine can never wish to possess.”

“I want to visit Tatooine, if all you say is true,” Ben says, not entirely convinced of i t s blandness. He looks up to the sky, imitating Hux, “Alderaan is a wonderful planet; I am fortunate. I never truly s ee it's beauty until I squint. This lake is part of the beauty I love. I used to come swim in here all the time when I was a kid. I guess I never grew out of it. Do you know what this lake is named?”

“I don't,” Hux lets his legs back into water, and he, too, stands on the rocks to stand up straight. He turns and looks at Ben's shimmering eyes, “What is its name?”

“ Lake  Mneme ,”  Ben murmurs, “The lake of  memories .  Ironic how most of my fondest memories take place here. It's said the lake holds memories of your happiness, if you swim in it s mystical waters.”

_ His eyes sparkle when he says that... _

“This means something to me. Every moment with you does,” Ben confesses, “Or so it feels, since the kiss. This...is just another one to be added to this very lake.”

Hux smiles, and he leans in, his lips brushing Ben's. Ben hungrily takes Hux's mouth in his own, letting himself fall back into the water, Hux falling with him.

They are floating, time and space irrelevant. In the blackness, Hux's skin still glows like a jellyfish's luminescence, guiding Ben through the dark. The water seems to hug the two closer together, and, even though the darkness seems to take Ben with it, Hux is wrapped around him protectively, as if he will never let go. Ben presses his lips more roughly on Hux's, finding the feeling of kissing under the water exhilarating. Hux, parting slightly from the kiss, grabs Ben's elbows and guides him back up to the surface. Hux pulls back, releasing the prince from his gentle hold and taking shallow breaths of air. Ben mimics, blushing.

“I don't...” Hux gasps, his eyes closed, “I don't think I've ever had fonder memories than those with you.” He pauses, his green eyes flashing as they open, “Sorry, that slipped out.”

Ben leans to hug Hux, cuddling his nose inside Hux's neck. Even though the water is cool on Hux's skin, Hux is warm and comforting. Ben feels as if he can sleep on the ginger's bare chest, but that would be rude, and possibly inappropriate, too. Ben pulls back, as if to stop the drowsiness setting in, but Hux grabs his hand and pulls him back.

_ Don't let go yet. _ Hux pleads, and Ben isn't sure if he is meant to hear that or not.

“Never,” Ben replies, closing his eyes.

“What?” Hux pulls back this time, “ What did you say?”

“Um...” Ben looks away, “I...I said 'never.'”

“Were you...replying to my thoughts?” Hux inquires, slightly on the panicked side.

“Yes...? Is that alright?” Ben asks, a little more nervous.

Hux blinks twice, “It's...different. No, no, it  _ is _ alright...Just- you can read my thoughts?”

“No,” Ben denies, quite relieved on how calm ly Hux is handling it, let alone himself, “I  _ hear _ them— well, it's complicated .”

“How- through the Force?”

“In a technical sense, yes.” Ben confirms, “It does require a little more... attachments to it, though.”

“ How do you mean?” Hux questions, and Ben feels Hux's fascination rolling off of him in waves.

“Let me see...” Ben taps his chin, wondering, “The Force allows me to intrude people's minds if I desire. Thoughts come to me depending on the bond. I'll take Maz for an example. We have a connection, but not the strongest one, and I can only hear her thoughts when she  thinks deeply about some things .

“My parents—we have a stronger bond, and when I'm in close proximity to them, I can hear their whispers.” Ben looks to Hux, “And you...I can hear you clearly. You think to me like nothing I've ever experienced.”

Hux looks anxious, “Why is that?”

Ben shrugs, his hand stroking away some wet strands from Hux's face, “I haven't the slightest clue.”

“It's the kiss,” Hux guesses.

“And many more  reasons ,” Ben says,  dropping his hand, “I don't know.”

Hux bites his lip.  _ Can I kiss him now? _

“Hux,” Ben murmurs softly in the red-head's ear, “You have my permission to kiss me as much as you like, as long as you like.”

Hux's eyes shine brightly, and he blushes sheepishly, “Now, that would be inapt of me.”

Ben leans back, “But you seem as if you're waiting for something.”

“Hmm...” Hux hums, “Maybe I am...If you do grant me this, do know you've been warned, Your Majesty.”

“Duly noted, General.”

And Hux leans in, his lips meeting Ben's.  The moons look down, making everything shine a pale midnight blue. Mneme lake reflects their illumination, light dancing on the duo's skin. Almost as if it is creating the pleasant memories to store forever in it's waters, deep in the dark depths lined in silver.

 


	8. Lieutenant Mitaka

Hux is the first one to exit the lake, soaking wet at tired, and Ben is quick to follow, wanting to cling to Hux for support, but finding his own way to stay steady.  As soon as Hux is out, he shivers in the coolness of the night, looking to Ben.

“I just realized I haven't anything to dry myself with,” Hux remarks.

Ben grabs his satchel, and he opens it, pulling out two towels. He throws one to Hux.

“Luckily for you, this isn't the first time I do this,” Ben says, grinning.

Hux immediately pats himself dry, obviously eager to jump back into his formal garments. Ben takes his time, sprawling his towel out on the grass and laying himself there, breathing a bit heavily.

“Your Highness-”

“Forrest,” Ben cuts, completely silencing the ginger, “I understand when we're around other people, but  I ask you to call me 'Ben' when we're alone.”

“Ben, yes, alright.” Hux nods quickly, blushing, “You...you just called me by my first name.”

Ben blinks to Hux, perplexed, “I did.”

Hux holds his breath, as if he is waiting for Ben to say something else.

“Is that alright?” Ben asks, worried.

“It is,” Hux answers quickly, exhaling, “It's just that...no one ever does—I, myself, prefer to go by Hux, but...it's not the same with you. Forrest. A silly name, yet you make it sound like it's the only thing that's important to you.”

“ As I said, it's a wonderful name,” Ben repeats, “Come here. Why are you so far away?”

Hux doesn't reply, but he walks over to Ben, laying his towel neatly on the ground and sitting beside the prince.

“Your High-”  _ Dammit, _ Hux thinks, “Ben...”

“ Yes?”

“I think it would be wisest to return to the palace now,” Hux states.

Ben scoffs, closing his eyes, “Don't you ever find time to relax, Hux?  Why don't we stay here for a little longer?”

Hux lies down without a word, siding Ben and listening to the ripples of Lake Mneme. The stars twinkl e above, and the wind blow s softly,  and Ben sighs, happy that he feels peaceful again.

“Don't you wish for, sometimes, things to just stop?” Ben murmurs, “This is one of the moments. As cliché as that sounds, I don't want this moment to end.”

“The lake will keep it for you, if legends are true,” Hux points out.

Ben snorts, shifting his head onto Hux's shoulder.

“Don't you find it a bit odd?” Hux asks, “One night, we don't want to see each other, and the next, we want to be as close to each other as possible.”

“It's not that simple,” Ben says, “ For one, this didn't happen in a span of two day s.”

“It  did in three.” Hux  corrects , unimpressed.

“ I feel as if I can trust you.”  Ben argues, leaving no room for further argument.

Hux laughs, letting his nose rest inside the raven locks of the prince, “Me too. We connect on a strange level, Ben.  That shouldn't be a surprise, though.  You are, by far, the  most interesting thing  to have e ver entered my life. ”

' _ And I don't regret a single moment _ .' Is left unsaid, but Ben can secretly appreciate it when he hears it.

“You know, you're right.” Hux says, suddenly, “I suppose this is relaxing.”

Ben smiles, “Yeah, it is.”

Hux breathes in a shivery puff of air.

“Though, it is getting cooler,” Hux remarks.

Ben sits up, running a hand through his still-damp hair, and nodding. Hux retrieves his clothes and redresses himself, whilst Ben carelessly slips into his pants and tunic before collapsing back on the ground. Hux hurries back to  Ben's side, scooting under  the resting prince and resuming his subtle snuggling.  Ben closes his eyes, grabbing Hux's grabs tightly, as if he fears Hux with vanish in the morning.

The last rational memory Ben is able to recall is feeling Hux wrap his heavy greatcoat around his resting body. As much as Ben wants to stay awake,  inhaling the scent on Hux's coat, he can't fight the sleep that eventually overcomes hi m. So, he slips in deep slumber, feeling happy and warm.

 

O/O/O/O

 

The happy and warm feeling isn't present when Ben wakes up. Instead, he feels cold and sore, his cheek pressed upon harsh cement and his gaze greeted with damp darkness. And alone. Ben is alone. The prince's body aches in protest as Ben sits up. It's impossible to make out anything in the room, and Ben can't feel anything for miles. There is a particular hopelessness when he uses the Force, as it feels as if it has been cut out of him and taken away. Though, Ben is still wearing Hux's greatcoat, much to his relief, and it still smells faintly of Hux, though the warmth is gone. Ben fears that it, too, will be taken away from him, no matter how he tries.

Ben notices fresh, purple bruises on his wrists, a minor gash on his cheek, and cracked blood on his cut lips.  In addition, Ben finds a  chain  around his ankle, which now started to blister and bleed.

_ I've been kidnapped, _ Ben thinks, but he is not entirely sure. The fear that settles in makes him drained and on-edge, and he leans on the far wall, his legs pulled up to his chest. Ben finds no energy to call out or do anything, really.

Confused, tired, and curled up in a ball in the corner of his  dank  prison-like containment, Ben tries to be courageous. He tries to sleep. He tries to do  _ something _ , attempting over and over to try to contact  _ someone _ . Something. Anything.

_ Hux _ , the prince thinks,  _ Help me _ .

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben sees Hux in his dreams, but, this time, Ben knows it's a vision. It feels as if Hux is there, or rather, Ben is there with Hux. The scary part is that Ben realizes it's actually a vision happening in real time.

Hux is on the ground next to the lake, battered and bruised, his hair in disarray. He is unresponsive, but slowly regaining consciousness with every passing minute. Ben wants to reach out to  touch him, but he feels glued in place.

Hux shifts in the blood-dotted grass, his eyes fluttering open. Hux's hand shoots out in front of him, as if he is trying to grab something. He clutches the dewy grass instead, ripping at it while letting out an antagonized yell.

Ben knows it hurts Hux to sit up, but the ginger manages it, nonetheless. Hux's worst wound is his broken nose, but the poor guard looks beat to the point of unbearable soreness. Frantically, Hux looks around before attempting to stand up and walk into the forest, though the direction is aimless. Hux collapses soon after his twentieth step, though his steeled determination will not allow him to give up.

Hux's pretty green eyes shimmer when he looks up at the dark sky, droplets of rain decorating his skin delicately. Gritting his teeth, he tries again, standing up on one wobbly step, and taking another. Ben can only watch in awe, as the vision is now slipping in between his finger, away from his grasp.

_ I failed you, Ben _ . Hux says,  _ That doesn't mean  _ _ I'll give up on you _ _. I'll find you, and this time... I  _ _ won't _ _ fail you.  _ _ I promise _ .

 

O/O/O/O

 

“ Get up.”

A harsh kick to his ribs lurches him back to reality, and he lets out a breathless cough.  He slowly rises to his feet in a particularly defensive stance, not minding the blood trickling onto his lips,  nor the blossoming pain in his side .  Three men stand before him, their names blotchy on their silver name tags as they gleam to whatever light can reach them.  _ General Veers. Captain Needa. Lieutenant Mitaka _ .

“ The Supreme Leader demands to see you.”  Veers growls.

Ben is promptly marched out of the room, his bones cracking from the sudden movement, vaguely aware of all the chains keeping him bound. The halls look boringly the same as they make their way towards who-knows-where. Ben stiffens, remembering to keep his head up with what dignity is left in him, no matter what.

_ Stay strong. _ Ben repeats to himself over and over,  _ Stay strong. Hux is coming for you _ .

Ben's throat burns as if it had been filled up with sand, and his stomach aches for food. How long has it been? Ben wishes he knew. What  _ does _ he know? Ben growls, feeling completely hopeless.

Did they say something about the Supreme Leader? Ben reminisces the night Hux had saved him from the gang, and has healed him too—their first night together. Ben remembers Hux pacing his room in study, telling him about the black market. Isn't the Supreme Leader affiliated with...the First Order, is it? Unable to contemplate, or really think straight, Ben huffs a silent sigh of annoyance. Strangely, the black-haired Lieutenant makes him feel a little more at ease, as if he's seen a person named Mitaka before. Ben shakes the feeling off before continuing to walk.

Ben and his captors arrive to grand, black marble double doors, and it takes two to open it, not without effort. Inside is a dark, glossy chamber resembling a chapel, decorated with broken, black stain-glass, letting the minimal amount of light in. There is enough light to see a body standing to the right side of the room, collecting dust as it stays unusually still, observing Ben. In the middle, there is a large chair where a giant dressed in raven robes sits, his face passive as Ben is thrown to the floor. Ben snorts to himself as he reminds himself of the time in the alleyway, wondering if Hux will be there to heroically save the day, again.

“ Leave us,”  A raspy voice whispers softly.

The calm deadliness frightens Ben, but the prince does not let this show, even as he rises his eyes to meet with soulless black ones. Without another word, the three march out and close the doors behind them.  The temperature in the room  seems to  drops steeply, suddenly,  making Ben shiver. At least he is still wearing Hux's coat, which warms him up more than anything else. He keeps that thought to himself, as if it will get taken away.

“ Your Highness,”  Ben  _ hates _ it when he hears it, feeling bitter that the title wasn't spoken through the soothing, velvet-laced voice of Hux. “ I was eager to get to our first meeting,” Croaks the giant, “My name is Supreme Leader Snoke, leader of the First Order.”

“I know,” Ben replies hoarsely,  angrily , hoping his glare isn't too obvious.

Snoke hums a laugh, reclining further into his seat, “Just as I suspected. He truly is relative to Anakin Skywalker.  Welcome to Starkiller Base, Highness. ”

Ben holds back a hiss. Snoke chuckles louder this time, his voice resonating throughout the walls of the enormous chamber.

Snoke speaks, still in his deathly whisper, “ You  now  belong to me, the most powerful in all the galaxy, and this time, there is no escape.”

Ben openly bares his teeth this time, wanting Hux to appear and slaughter the man before him.

_ I will only allow Hux to say such things! _ His mind screeches, seething.

“This is Darth Tyranus,” Snoke says, his voice edged, “He will be your escort, and  a provider to whatever your needs demand.  You see, I offer you everything, as long as you don't defy me.”

“I don't need anyone to  look after me!  And I refuse to be your  _ slave _ . ” Ben  spit s.

A sharp pain  shoots in to his head, obviously through the Force, and obviously from Snoke, though the ancient wizard doesn't even acknowledge it. Ben holds back whatever attempts to come out of his mouth, and he  continues to glare.

“ A-and  I am not making any promises, especially not to you.” Ben snarls,  fighting to keep his hand from wanting to massage his temple .

Snoke seems to shrink as he steps down from his chair, his black eyes secreting fury, but his outward demeanor freakishly calm. He nears the prince, and Ben nearly recoils as the smell of death shrouds around him, and the black eyes are upon him. The black eyes makes him shudder, and he feels vaguely familiar with them, which only makes the terror sitting in the pit of his stomach more alive. Ben flinches when Snoke grabs Ben's jaw with a crinkly, bony hand, his touch ice cold.

“I wasn't expecting promises,” Snoke says, his breath puffing on Ben's nose, “I expect you to learn. I expect you to understand you are mine.”

Letting his nail slit Ben's  cheek open,  though Ben refuses to break,  Snoke drops his hand, and urges Tyranus to come forward,  his gaze finally leaving Ben.

“Bring him back to his chamber,” Snoke says, sniffing the raven-haired and grimacing, “ And do c hange him out of those clothes.  I suppose he should w ear something more appropriate.”

The old Darth's hands shake as he puts a firm, but gentle grasp on Ben's thorax. No matter how he tries, Ben can't shake the hand away.

“ If he gives you trouble, report to me.” Snoke says, almost as if he is warning Ben himself, “You have my permission to sedate him if he does.”

And then, Snoke vanishes from view in a cloud of smokey mist, leaving the room silent, less daunting, but still unusually cold.

Tyranus' tightening grip shifts the prince's attention back to the aged man, and Ben stares at him, his gaze full of poison.

“Come along, now, young'un,” Tyranus says, an attempt to smile slipping through Ben's notice, “It's getting rather chilly in here,  and we must get you back to your chambers.”

Out of the corner of his eye, though Ben is much to busy focusing on the older parading him through the halls, he sees a flash of blue, but as soon as he does, it's gone.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“ Your new clothes are on the bed,” Tyranus says, pushing Ben inside his prison gently.

Ben stumbles in and stands in the middle, trying to give himself a moment to take in what had just happened. He looks to Tyranus, who is merely staring at the prince with an almost joyful expression, so Ben turns away to look at the bed shoved in the corner of the room. He didn't notice the bed before. Ben walks over to it, looking down at the lay-out.

“Do you need anything else?” Tyranus asks, catching Ben's attention.

Ben stares at him, as if he is testing shark-infested waters, and speaks, hesitantly, his voice still gritty and dry.

“A glass of water.”

Tyranus nods, “I shall get it for you. Anything else?”

“No,” Ben forces out of his aching throat, “Will I be able to use the Force again?”

“Once your master deems it acceptable.” Tyranus explains, “So, no, not as far as I know.”

Ben grimaces at the term ' _ master _ .'

“I would like to keep the coat,” Ben says, turning his nose into the stiff collar of the said article of clothing and inhaling deeply, “Please.”

Ben  _ hates _ how he sounds as if he is begging.

“You may keep the coat.” Tyranus grants, “But, do make haste. Your master wishes for you to wear the clothes before you. I shall get you a glass of water.”

And, much to Ben's relief, the old Darth leaves. Ben reluctantly slips out of Hux's coat and sets it down  gently on the bed, as if it would fall into pieces if he doesn't handle it in such manner. He reaches for the clothes—black garments in the shape of fancy robes, though not nearly as regal as his own. Ben inhales it cautiously, and coughs at the smell of dust and musk . He drops the garments and begins to remove his own robes, still reluctant to really do anything, but too afraid of the consequences, should he avoid the orders. No, when Hux comes, Ben doesn't want  Hux to panic because  he stupidly refused to put on a petty little outfit, though Ben snorts as he notices he has the tendency to be stubborn.

_ No, _ He thinks,  _ You can't afford to be stubborn  _ _ now _ .

The stupid outfit is, unfortunately,  just as uncomfortable at the rest of his robes. What is he hoping for, anyway? The fabric is  meshed and stretchy,  and Ben wants nothing but to rip it to shreds.

The outfit is particularly scant, especially to Ben, as he learned to adopt Alderaan's tradition for modestly overdressing—stuffy, itchy, but prude and polite, that's what Ben used to say. Now, he only wishes he appreciated that concept a little more.

The top is nearly absent—the only thing relatively close to being able to cover his chest the  _ ridiculous _ amount of tintinnabular jewelry, and the sheer, indecent halter-top. This is paired with sleeve-gloves, again bombarded with over-decoration. The skirt is decent enough, but the fabric isn't right—it flows too much whenever he walks. Ben doesn't like it a bit. He is left even more disappointed when he finds out there are no shoes to go with the garbs, and slightly horrified to see a thick necklace resembling a collar. He refuses to wear that, and instead puts Hux's coat back on and  clasps the buttons. He feels better when he does, either due to Hux's comforting smell or due to the fact that he feels as if he's wearing something that actually serves as clothes.

Just in time, the door opens timidly, the young Lieutenant standing there, in the doorway. Lieutenant Mitaka. In his hands, there is a tall glass of water, tempting Ben for a sip. Ben stiffens, resisting the urge to cry out in relief at the mere sight of water, which is more than likely to soothe the sand-pain in his neck.

“ Lord Tyranus ordered me to provide you with water whilst he busies himself with other tasks,” The Lieutenant informs, but no ne of the spoken words properly register in Ben's brain.

Ben extends his hand and Mitaka does the same. Ben's fingers come into contact with the cold glass, and he desperately takes a sip. It's gentle  at  first, but then he cannot contain his composure and gulps the water down like a rabid animal. He shoves the glass back  to Mitaka  with shaking hands, as if he is asking for more. Hearing his unspoken prayers, Mitaka pours more water into the glass from the pitcher in his hand and gives it back to Ben, who chugs it down with vigor. Does he care that he looks like an animal? Does he care about the water dripping down his chin? No. No, he does not, and he won't until his thirst has been quenched.

On the third glass, Mitaka chuckles, maybe due to nerves. Ben gives him a questioning look, but doesn't really care about paying attention to this Mitaka person.

“You really are thirsty.” He says.

Ben glares at him.

“You're the prince, right? Prince of Alderaan?” Mitaka continues, as if he doesn't understand his ques to shut up, “I've always wanted to visit Alderaan.  I'm Lieutenant Mitaka. Pleasure to meet you.”

Mitaka sticks out his hand, and Ben stares at it as he drinks the water. Several awkward seconds later, Mitaka pulls back with a sheepish blush flushing on his cheeks.

“Sorry.” He apologizes, “I'm friends with Hux. Lieutenant General Hux.”

_ That _ catches  the prince's  attention.

“ What?” Ben  perks,  straightening his shoulders .

“ I said  ' I'm friends with Hux, ' ” Mitaka says, tilting his head, “You know him, right?”

“ How do you know about Hux?” Ben asks, narrowing his eyes, “How do you know I know about Hux?”

“I work as  a Lieutenant in Tatooine's Royal Military,” Mitaka replies, and he points to Ben,  “And that's his coat.  There's only one out there like it . ”

Ben mentally scolds himself,  _ Right, of course. Don't be an idiot, Benjamin _ !

“ Listen,” Mitaka leans in, “I'm going to help you escape.”

“W-What—How?”

“ I haven't got to that part yet,” Mitaka  admits shyly ,  but something about it assures Ben, “But hold on tight. I'll think of something. And I'll try to get into contact with Lieutenant General Hux.”

Ben nods, unsure, but grateful.

“For now, I instruct you to make yourself your top priority,” Mitaka informs, taking Ben's glass and the pitcher.

“Wait,” Ben says, effectively stopping the dark-haired officer in his tracks.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”  Mitaka turns his head in Ben's direction, obviously worried.

“Am I going to see you again?”

“ D efinitely,” Mitaka nods affirmative.

“Thank you.”

“You ' r e welcome, Highness.”

Mitaka leaves, and Ben sinks to his knees, a small sliver of hope blooming in his chest. A wave of cool air brushes past the raven-haired, who is trying to collect himself on the floor, and, for a brief moment, Ben thinks he notices another flicker of blue in his peripheral vision.

 

O/O/O/O

 

It's 0130 in the morning. It is much too dark to see, but the warm glow of fire and destruction  illuminate silhouettes moving in the night as the battle raged on.

“ Lieutenant  Colonel , Sir!” Mitaka salutes, standing up straight with a determined expression, “General Kenobi has just messaged me—We have the okay to engage in espionage to retrieve more information.”

Hux lowers his binoculars, observing a ship from afar.  He turns his head to the  black-haired Lieutenant,  Hux's cat eyes gleaming in the dark of the night.

“Any news reg arding the movements of Colonel Hux?” Hux asks.

“He's pushed them out to the Desierto de la Muerte, sir, almost into the  Cuevas Eterna.” Mitaka says, “Master Maul is holding them back from their retreat.”

“Very good, Lieutenant,” Hux nods, “We shall make haste.”

Hux walks, his back ached stiffly as he  takes his steps with stride. Mitaka follows him, stumbling slightly.

“Sir, the First Order is down by only half their fleet.” Mitaka remarks, his voice concerned, “It's a matter of moments before General Kenobi and Master Maul are overwhelmed—no doubt the  Order's back-up is arriving soon.  Our men are weakened. ”

“Those aren't your concerns,” Hux says, “I trust Captain Phasma will be able to blockade them from landing on the planet. How is the royal family?”

“Last I've heard, they were taken to a heavily-guarded bunker. As far as I know, they are well and safe.” Mitaka replies, and Hux breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Good.” Hux says, “Do we have disguises?”

“ We do, sir,” Mitaka pulls out two  stormtrooper uniforms, “These were hard to come by.”

“They will do,” Hux assures with a wave of his hand, “Hurry.”

Walking alongside Hux, Mitaka speaks, “Our numbers, according to the borrowed outfits, are JB-007 and FN-2199.”

“Which sector do they belong to?”

“FN-2199 is for riot control, and other small missions on the battlefield,” Mitaka informs, “JB-007 works on the inside, particularly as a guard for prisoners and security for the base's defenses.”

“Let's go, then,” Hux orders.

And both turn down a corridor, heading separate way after agreeing to meet at 0140. Mitaka fumbles in putting on the costume, sweating profusely, but still trying to make haste and keep calm. Precisely two minutes before their arranged time, Mitaka meets with Hux in the hall.

“Our radios are connected to each other,” Hux informs in JB-007's uniform, “But, be discreet and alert.”

“Of course, Lieutenant Colonel, sir.” Mitaka bows.

Without saying another word, Hux begins to march in the direction of the fury, the explosions and shots of blasters and cannons becoming louder with every step.

“Lieutenant!” Hux calls.

“Yes, Lieutenant Colonel, sir?” Mitaka replies, trying not to let his nerves show.

“Our objective is to collect as much information as we can, regardless,” Hux states, “Refrain from causing any casualties, if possible.”

“Of course, sir. Affirmative, sir.” Mitaka bows.

They continue to walk towards the battle, staying silent as they cross into enemy lines. A stormtrooper approaches the duo, his or her blaster tightly in hand. Mitaka goes rigid with obvious nervousness, though the tranquil aura from Hux settles him slightly.

“JB-007, get inside.” The 'trooper points to the shuttle-base parked safely in a canyon, “Lord Sidious is looking for you. FN-2199...You go with him.”

Hux nods, and walks away, and Mitaka swears he can see Hux give him a reassuring stare through the helmet. Mitaka falters, but them stumbles to catch up with Hux.

“I'm sorry, sir.” Mitaka says.

“You're doing wonderfully,” Hux encourages, “Remember to act like you belong here.”

Mitaka nods, feeling empowered by the words of the Lieutenant Colonel. Matching Hux's steps, Mitaka walks beside him, trusting at least Hux knows where this 'Lord Sidious' can be located.

“Who is Lord Sidious, sir?” Mitaka asks by accident.

“According to recent studies, he's a Sith appreciate, working for the First Order. That's as far as I know,” Hux says, and he inhales, “Refrain from calling me 'sir.'”

“I'm sorry. Yes, of course.” Mitaka obeys, though it feels strange dismissing a title from Hux, and even stranger when in speech.

By miracle, they find the Sith dressed in black robes, his skin as pale as snow and his piercing red eyes spiraled with yellow evilness. Mitaka shudders when he looks at the Sith. Again, Hux is there to calm him.

“Lord, we were informed that you demanded my presence?”

“JB-007?” Sidious spoke slowly, his voice croaky, “Yes, yes. You are the 'trooper under the orders of Sargent Piett, correct? I've heard of your competence.”

“Thank you, Lord.”

“Which is why, as the best in your squadron, I'm promoting you to Lieutenant.”

“I am honored, Lord.”

“I need you to secure the Supreme Leader's arrival.” Sidious says, “With Master Maul, I'm afraid it will not only be dangerous, but impossible for him to land.”

“Affirmative, Lord.” Hux bows, “Do you have anything proposed?”

“Take out Master Maul. FN-2199?”

“Yes, s- Lord?” Mitaka stutters, and curses to himself inwardly.

“It's been told to me that you are the best sniper in Sargant Ozzel's squadron.” Sidious says, “Which is why I order you to assist Lieutenant JB-007 in his mission.”

“Absolutely, Lord.”

“At all cost, find out how to destroy Master Maul. I have more important business to attend to, but do make yourself welcome to any information you can find.”

 _This is it_ , Mitaka thinks with euphoria, _The golden ticket_!

The Darth leaves, and Hux grabs Mitaka's arms.

“I trust your memory, FN-2199, which is why I brought you along.” Hux says, “Gather all that you can, and let's get out of here.”

“Yes, sir!” Mitaka salutes, knowing his determination will not let himself fail.

First, Mitaka heads to the filing cabinets, particularly to the one labeled 'classified.'

“Could you really get any more arrogant to think no one will get close enough to find this unlocked 'classified' cabinet?” Hux mutters under his breath, shaking his head.

“I have to admit, it was easier than I anticipated.” Mitaka agrees, wanting to laugh, but holding it back for professionalism's sake.

Mitaka pops it open, and peers inside. Hux takes the first file out.

“'Classified. First Order, Starkiller Base.'” Hux reads out loud, and he looks to them quizzically, “These are plans.”

“For a base?” Mitaka inquires, “I thought this was a trafficking group.”

“It is, and, apparently, a militant army. But...” Hux looks to the plans, “For what, or whom?”

Hux hands the papers to Mitaka.

“Keep these. Those are important.” Hux says.

“Yes, sir.”

Hux rummages even more through the 'classified' cabinet, and he pulls out another flier.

“'Supreme Leader.'” He reads, “A high-ranking individual. Talented in the Force, as it's written. I assume this army is to protect him.”

“Aren't they trying to capture the princess because she's Force-sensitive as well?”

“They are.” Hux looks at the other files, “I wonder why.”

Mitaka smiles in his helmet, ridiculously hoping Hux feels it, “I'm sure we can find out in here.”

“And what you do you think you two are doing?”

Mitaka freezes, gripping the folder in his hand tighter, whereas Hux shoots up, his back stiffening.

“General Grievous, sir.” Hux forces.

The droid-General coughs, his feet clicking on the metal floor as he paces the room. Grievous chuckles.

“I never thought you two would be so brash, and intruding on classified information, no less.” Grievous sneers, wheezing.

“We were authorized.” Hux informs, and Mitaka can feel his partner getting a little uneasy.

“Don't play ignorant with me, Lieutenant Colonel Hux.”

Hux holds his breath. Mitaka stands up, panic fluttering in his stomach no matter how hard he tries to push it down.

“You think Lord Sidious is oblivious to your disguise?” Grievous asks, “It's rather predictable, actually.”

Mitaka knows Hux is baring his teeth in his helmet—it's a habit Mitaka notices when Hux is anxious and frustrated. It's no surprise Hux is, though. After all, it's not a very comfortable feeling to be surrounded by a barge of stormtroopers with all of their blasters trained to him and Hux. General Grievous gives them one more look, and then turns away, walking out of the room.

“Execute them.” He orders with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Hux grabs Mitaka's hand before the troops open fire, and the red-head begins to sprint, pulling the Lieutenant with him. Mitaka gasps, adrenaline coursing through his veins and his mind losing all thought except one; _Keep on running_.

Fortune favoring the brave, not a single wound impairs either Hux nor Mitaka—though, Mitaka has read that stormtroopers are terrible at aim, regardless of luck.

Red warning lights flash in the shuttle-base, and sounds of the 'trooper's thudding footsteps are heard echoing in the hall. Hux and Mitaka just run, not minding to look back.

“Do you have the file?” Hux asks breathlessly, his voice shaking due to nerves.

Mitaka looks down at his hand, where the file for the mysterious 'Starkiller Base' rests.

“Yes, sir.” He replies, still panicked, but a little more relieved.

“Ah...” Hux skids down into a new corridor, Mitaka still being pulled along, “Where is that damned exit?!”

Being alert enough to recognize the hall, Mitaka darts forward, “Turn right!”

Both do, and that's when their luck finally runs out. Mitaka runs straight into General Grievous.

Hux stumbles forward as Mitaka is ripped out of his hold, and he turns back to see his accomplice on the ground, file in hand and the General towering above him. He looks the other direction, the exit being only several feet away.

“Go!” Mitaka yells, “Go, sir!”

Hux nods, not letting anything go in vain.

“File!” Hux yells as he darts to the exit.

Grievous stares to the object in the Lieutenant's hand, his eyes widening. Mitaka winds his arm, and throws it blindly before the General can snatch it from his grasp.

“No!” Grievous exclaims, chasing after the thrown folder.

It flies to the Lieutenant Colonel, comes short of only millimeters from Hux's hands and flops ungracefully on the ground, resting there. Mitaka scrambles to his feet, hurrying to get out of the shuttle-base once he notices the lost cause. It's not like the plans matter anymore, anyway, as they are safely in General Grievous's hands now. Mitaka feels a sense of defeat, but not as he is only inches from the door.

“Mitaka!” Hux shouts, his panic flaring unlike anything Mitaka's ever seen.

Hux reaches one hand out, as if to grab the Lieutenant's hand again. Mitaka mirrors, desperation obvious in his movements, even through his exhaustion.

“I'm sorry, sir!”

And the door snaps shut.

 


	9. Saviors

Ben wakes up with a jolt, sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks, though he feels very cold. Ben has to blink to get used to the darkness that initially envelops him, but, after awhile, he notices it's night. There isn't a warm greeting from Tyche this time. The moon seems distant from his prison's window, unleashing lifeless blue light into the just-as-lifeless room.

Ben sits up on the bed to recollect his thoughts. He just had a dream—or was is a nightmare? And...it was about Hux...or Mitaka? Maybe it was a vision? Ben groans, confused. He rubs his temple, closing his eyes. His sleep hasn't actually let Ben rest; the poor prince is still tired from what little energy he has to feed on to live. At least his Force is still intact. Restricted, but intact.

Ben stands up, stretching and cracking his bones as he used to back on Alderaan. Ben wonders how far from his home planet he is, but decides to stop thinking about it, as he is beginning to miss it dearly.

“What do I do now?” Ben sighs, dejected.

He fiddles with his fingers, pacing the room mindlessly. Ben wonders what Hux is doing now, maybe valiantly flying pass endless galaxies, looking for a sole person whom he probably doesn't love enough to care. Maybe he would give up in several days. But, that isn't his style, is it? Ben hoped. Even if Hux doesn't save him, Ben knows his parents will, regardless.

Ben sits on the ground, it's coolness inviting and distracting, and hugs his legs while letting out a small whimper of weakness.

 _Bring yourself back to the present_ , he tells himself, and he does so reluctantly.

Ben fears the present, but he tries to promise himself he isn't afraid of anything, least of all Snoke.

 _No, remember what you said. You won't let yourself be broken. Stay strong. Don't doubt_. Ben shudders, _Hux promised to come save you. He promised. And he won't fail_.

Just then, thankfully, the door opens, and it jolts him out of his thoughts. He stands up, huddling himself in Hux's coat, as if it could protect him. To his relief, but also to his unease, it's only Mitaka. Ben lets his shoulders relax, fixing his posture and pushing his hair away from his face.

“Yes?” He asks.

“Um...The Supreme Leader is asking for you, and Lord Tyranus is coming, so I just need to warn you.” Mitaka replies nervously.

“What does he need me for?”

“I-I don't know, Your Highness. I think you should leave the coat,” Mitaka points, “Just in case.”

Ben blinks, restraining himself from displaying any emotions, but feeling grateful towards the Lieutenant underneath the facade.

“Thank you.” Ben thanks.

“Do you need anything, Highness?”

“I...” Ben thinks, pausing for no reason, “No, thank you.”

“Am I dismissed, Highness?”

“Yes.”

“May the Force be with you.”

“And with you as well.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Tyranus appears only minutes after Mitaka left, but, by then, Ben is already expecting the olden man. He stands up, his posture proud as usual. Tyranus just laughs. Ben resists the urge of feeling broken, resigning to a stiff-upper-lip expression to keep himself calm.

“Come along. The Supreme Leader demands for you,” Tyranus says, “And, I must say, you look wonderful.”

The corner of Ben's mouth twitches, feeling violated by the words themselves. He lets out a choppy breath, following Darth Tyranus out into the hall and back in front of a large, intimidating black doors. Tyranus waves his hand to it, and it opens, a breeze of frigid air blowing on the prince and causing goosebumps to awaken on his pale skin. Tyranus leads Ben inside, and moves into the corner whilst Ben continues forward. Ben feels as if the floor is slabbed in tar—his stiff feet simply not wanting to move.

Snoke is observing on his chair, a small, though cruel, smile curled on his lips. His black eyes glimmer with amusement and he shifts, clasping his hands together.

“Welcome again, Highness.” Snoke greets wickedly, his eyes never leaving Ben.

The prince begins to feel nauseated. And really cold. Ben shifts his gaze to the floor, his shoulders tense as Snoke's stare burns into his skin. Snoke tilts his head, eyes bleak and curious, and he waves his hand. Everything comes flooding back to Ben like nothing before.

“Master-” Tyranus exclaims.

“Silence.” Snoke hisses.

 _The Force_ , Ben thinks, elated, _I can feel the Force_!

 _I need to see...just how powerful you are..._ Snoke thinks vilely.

Ben immediately tries to use his Force against Snoke, offensively pushing into Snoke's mind to try to force it to sleep. He doesn't get very far, as he is thrown out of the old wizard's mind in a mere second. Snoke counters, using the Force to inflict physical wounds on Ben and causing tremendous pain inside the prince's head. Ben falls to his knees, gripping his head and gritting his teeth on his tongue, refusing to let Snoke believe he won.

“You _dare_.” Snoke snarls, stepping down from his chair.

“Master-” Tyranus tries again.

“Silence!” Snoke shouts, glaring to his apprentice. His eyes turn back to Ben, “You _dare_ after I grant you permission to the Force?”

Ben can't respond, as his mind is blank with pain.

“I do not like being provoked, Highness,” Snoke says in a deathly whisper, taking a handful of the prince's hair, and pulling up. Ben yelps, being face-to-face with Snoke's horrible visage, “I demand obedience, and I get it.”

“N...Not from—ngh—me...” Ben chokes out.

Snoke throws Ben on the ground, a bitter expression on his features, “You will learn, then.”

The pain leaves Ben's head, and the prince collapses on the ground, panting in relief as a small pool of blood spreads on the floor. Snoke sits back in his chair, glaring down at the raven-haired.

“You shall recite poetry to me.” Snoke says.

“P-Poetry? I- pardon?” Ben gets up on all fours, his arms and legs shaking, “You want me to recite poetry to you? I would hardly think you'd be amused.”

“You will cease your badmouthing.” Snoke orders.

Ben winces when a light pain sets itself in the back of his head.

“And remember who is who,” Snoke warns.

 _I thought you said not to be stubborn_. Ben's inside voice reminds, _And the opposite of stubbornness is obedience_.

Having no other choices, Ben stands up, clearing his throat. And he begins to recites, as he did during his last day in the garden with Hux.

 

O/O/O/O

 

By the end, Ben is coughing, on the ground feeling cold and miserable. Reciting poetry wasn't hard, and, as a matter of fact, Ben knows Snoke was impressed, though the old corpse never said so. He later requested Ben to dance, which Ben thought was immensely obscene, especially in such garments, but he did it, still. Snoke seemed unusually pleased.

 _At least, for now_. Ben hisses in his mind.

The wounds Snoke inflicted earlier still stung and bled, as if his injuries have been prolonged through the Force. Ben feels exhausted and sick, sniffling and shivering in the cold. Maybe that's why Snoke looks pleased.

“Well, look at how late it's become,” Snoke says, poison evident in his tone, “I'm afraid I have to depart. “

Ben is still collapsed on the ground, but he wants to laugh, mostly out of relief, or due to the fact that Snoke thinks he will be missed. A sharp pain jolts through Ben's head and he winces, not having enough strength to even properly move.

 _This is getting a little redundant_. Ben thinks, but he doesn't say out loud.

“I will be back.” Snoke's tight voice sounds frustrated and Ben wonders if Snoke heard him.

Then, in that same puff of misty smoke, Snoke is gone. Ben breathes a sigh of relief, and observes as Lord Tyranus seems to float to Ben's side. The Darth grabs the younger's arm with his rough grip, but Ben has nothing in him to protest.

“Come along, now,” Tyranus says, trying to get the prince to his feet, “You seem starved.”

 _I am_. Ben thinks with a sarcastic titter. _Hux will try to feed me_.

A blink later, Tyranus is on the ground, his eyes closed peacefully, as if he is sleeping. Ben stares at the body in hazed confusion before sliding back onto his knees. Ben wants to sleep, and to wake up back on Alderaan, in his parent's arms, or Hux's, even. Ben lays back down on the ground, a headache presenting itself as he does so. Ben folds his arms over his chest and tries to warm himself up, but only fails to do so. He is just _so_ cold. Ben imagines his bones being frozen and his soul sickeningly numb with ice.

 _If only I had Hux's coat with me. Maybe that would motivate me_. Ben thinks, closing his eyes.

“You mustn't give up.” A voice speaks, the voice soft and assuring.

Ben lifts his head up, blinking. All he sees is blue, but not the silvery blue like at Lake Mneme. It's not the cold blue of the distant moon he can see from his prison window, no. It's a soft blue, and it feels soft, too. Cherishing arms wrap around the prince and squeeze. Ben leans his head, as if to fall asleep in the embrace, but, for some reason, he cannot.

The room is still cold, but the closer he gets to the blue, the warmer he becomes. He peers through his eyelashes to meet with a familiar face—one he knows too much, but hardly ever saw. Ben gasps, choking out air to think of a suitable sentence to say. Only one thing comes out;

“Anakin Skywalker.”

The warm, blue ghost nods, smiling a bright warm smile that Ben misses to see. Anakin holds Ben tighter, stroking the prince's hair. Ben grips the older's tunic, the surreal event feeling too dream-like for Ben to even comprehend correctly.

“Sleep now, Ben.” Anakin whispers kindly, fire flickering in his tender blue eyes.

Ben feels something pleasant bubble in his chest, making him feel giddy and comfortable. Anakin begins to hum a song to lull his grandson to sleep, rocking the child in his arms with care. Anakin's voice is melodically hypnotizing, like wind chimes dangling in the spring. Ben closes his eyes and presses his cheek on Anakin's stomach, wondering how all this is possible, but letting sleep and warmth overcome his senses.

“Yes...Grandfather...”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben wakes up in his prison, on his bed, much to his disappointment. Ben sits up, looking around, searching for something, but not knowing what. Ben notices he doesn't feel sore, or hurt, and he looks down, surprised to see his skin cleared of any cuts or bruises.

 _What just happened_? Ben mentally ponders.

Ben no longer feels cold, but that's maybe because Hux's coat is wrapped around him. Ben stands up, his bare feet touching the floor.

“Grandfather?” Ben calls out.

He receives no reply. Ben reaches out with the Force, thankful and surprised that Snoke hasn't taken it away yet, and he feels a certain presence outside his prison.

 _Don't forget: I'm coming, I won't give up, I'll be there at midnight_. The presence thinks.

Ben pulls his Force back quickly, for fear that it might be another Force-user, especially as the presence draws closer and closer.

Just as he suspects, the door opens slowly. Ben tenses, balling his hands into fists.

“Your Majesty?”

Ben sighs, releasing his muscles from the rigid position, and he sits back on the bed.

“Yes?” Ben asks.

Mitaka meekly enters, bowing slightly and clearing his throat. He removes his cap, brushing away some of his dark hair from his forehead.

“Your Majesty,” Mitaka says, “I don't have much time, but I do have a message.”

Ben straightens his back, curious, “Go on.”

“Are you alright? I saw you fainted on the floor, so I brought you back.” Mitaka says.

“You did?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Out of curiosity,” Ben pauses, “Was there anyone beside me?”

“Lord Tyranus was, Majesty,” Mitaka informs, tilting his head, “Otherwise, no. You were alone.”

“Oh,” Ben blinks, scoffing and shaking his head, “Alright, never mind. What's your message?”

“It's from Lieutenant General Hux,” Mitaka says, and there's almost a sense of worry in his voice, “He contacted me earlier, and he told me that he's coming, and that he won't give up, and that he's nearly here—he'll be here by midnight.”

“What?” Ben can hardly believe his own ears, “Hux is coming...at midnight?”

“Correct.” Mitaka nods.

Ben snuggles deeper in Hux's coat, loving the way it holds him gently, as if it is trying to protect him the way Ben knows Hux would.

“How is he doing?” Ben nearly whispers, the want to have Hux close boiling in his throat again.

“I'm unsure, but he sounded tired and anxious,” Mitaka replies with a small, reassuring smile, “I know he'll pull through. He's incredible.”

Ben returns a nervous smile, “That's...good to know. I just hope he's safe.”

“If it pleases you to know, he's orbiting the system on a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter,” Mitaka says.

“He is?” Ben's voice sounds more excited than he planned it to be.

Mitaka pauses to ponder, tapping his chin in thought, “Yes, and he's doing an exceptionally good job at keeping it hidden.” Mitaka shrugs, “Well, naturally, I guess.”

Ben grins, hiding his face behind Hux's coat's sleeve.

“Your Highness?” Mitaka worries, moving closer to the prince, “Are you well?”

“Fine,” Ben replies, though muffled by the sleeve, “You said he's on a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter?”

“So he says,” Mitaka sighs.

“Thank you very much for that information.”

“You're...welcome, Highness.” Mitaka bows, “I can't stay much longer, but I think it was important that I relay that message to you, as instructed.”

“Call me Ben, please,” Ben requests, “You are kind, Lieutenant Mitaka. I am grateful for all you do for me.”

Mitaka blushes, rubbing the back of his neck, “Aw, shucks. Thank you, Ben. On that note, you may call me Mitaka, if you wish.”

“Alright. Mitaka?”

“Yes?”

“I'll set you free, when we get saved,” Ben says. “I promise.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

Nightfall comes sooner than Ben anticipates, and his evening is rather uneventful. The dark prison is silent, broken by the occasional rumble sounding throughout 'Starkiller Base.' The half-eaten food Darth Tyranus brought him is sitting cold at the desk in the corner of the room, and Ben makes no more moves towards it due to his loss of appetite. Ben is anxious, wanting to do nothing more than to watch and listen to the sky; to see if he can find a familiar shadow in the planet's foggy night, or hear the welcoming engines from his childhood.

Ben is close to sleep by midnight, his eyes half-lidded and his movements still with exhaustion. Ben forces himself to say awake, his determination to see Hux much greater than his need of sleep. Staring at the emotionless moon for hours makes Ben's eyes irritated and teary, but he refuses to close them, afraid that he would close them until dawn if he did.

Finally, as if by miracle, seconds before Ben lets himself fall into the hypnotic spell of rest, he senses something. A feeling. A small, but pronounced call from the Force.

The _Millennium Falcon_ has entered Starkiller's atmosphere.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Ben grows nervous, pacing the room frantically. It's been thirty minutes since he felt the _Millennium Falcon_ , which, no doubt, had already landed. Ben's pacing continues, possibly trying to preoccupy his mind off his almost definite rescue.

Unforeseen, the door opens suddenly, making Ben jump in surprise. His heart pounding, the prince is heavily disappointed when he sees it's Darth Tyranus. The old man doesn't do well in hiding his troubles, but Ben is unable to pry. Tyranus collects Ben without a word uttered, and walks him through the halls of Starkiller base. It is no surprise to Ben when he finds himself, once more, in front of dreadful black doors.

Ben feels that Snoke is inside the room before seeing him, and Snoke is not in his chair when Ben walks in. Instead, the corpse-like figure is standing, a scowl etched in his features. Ben is shoved forward gently, and he stumbles in, collapsing weakly on his knees.

“Ah,” Snoke hisses, “Benjamin, how wonderful of you to be here.”

Ben looks up, steeled, and, this time, does not flinch away from Snoke's gaze.

“I don't think I had a choice,” Ben points out, his lip twitching.

Snoke lets out a bitter laugh, “How interesting. Even though you are destined for failure, you think you will win.”

“I might lose,” Ben agrees. ' _But Hux won't_.' Ben leaves unsaid.

Snoke smiles tauntingly, and extends a finger to his right. Ben's eyes flicker to where the finger points, his heart dropping to his feet when he sees Mitaka kneeling, his lips split and nose spilling blood.

“I'm sorry, Highness,” Mitaka croaks out weakly.

Ben blinks, fear stuck in his throat like peanut butter, no matter how he tries to swallow it down.

“Mitaka...”

“So, you see,” Snoke speaks, “Your game is over. Soon, all aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ will run into my grasp, and no one will be able to save you.”

Snoke grabs Mitaka by his chin, his thin lips still curved into a terrific grin. Mitaka closes his eyes and tilts away slightly, shuddering.

“Perhaps I can demonstrate what I have planned when said heroes arrive.” Snoke suggests, black eyes flashing evilly.

Ben gasps, expression filled with horror.

“No!” Ben exclaims.

Ben thoughtlessly breaks into a run, lunging recklessly at the sorcerer's fragile throat. Snoke releases the Lieutenant and lifts his hand, his Force wrapping around Ben's neck and throwing him onto the wall. Ben's head crashes back into the marble, and the prince lets out a strangled cry, shaking his head from side to side.

 _Be strong. Find strength_. Ben tells himself, though the words secrete no encouragement.

A force pushes into Ben's head, followed by a headache-inducing pain stabbing into the back of his head.

 _Don't give him the satisfaction_ , Ben tells himself, _Resist_.

Only whimpers escape his lips, and Ben has to grit his teeth to restrain himself from crying out.

“I would advise from _testing_ me, Highness.” Snoke snarls, stepping closer to the prince.

Snoke's breath is hot on Ben's cheeks, and, even though the air reeks of death and decay, Ben is desperate for a gasp of air. A more horrifying feeling sets in when he feels his Force getting locked up again, restricted by strong bonds. Snoke releases Ben, and Ben drops to the ground, inhaling the air like a madman and clutching his sore throat in attempt to soothe it.

“I _will_ win,” Snoke says, “And you _will_ be there to witness it.”

 _Ben_! Anakin cries, his voice ringing in Ben's head, _Don't lose your determination. Don't give in. Be strong_.

Ben nods to nothing, and he looks up to Snoke, feeling no fear as he does so. Snoke walks back over to Mitaka, once more grabbing him by the chin.

“I'll show you what happens to those who defy me,” Snoke spits, his nails puncturing Mitaka's cheeks.

Mitaka flinches and cringes as Snoke raises his hand, nail bared and ready to fly to the poor Lieutenant's face. But, something stops the corpse before he can lay another finger on Mitaka.

“Let. Him. Go.”

All eyes turn to the voice at the door. There stands a silhouette; a slender figure emitting something so fierce, even Ben catches whiffs of it in the wind. Ben turns slowly, his heart racing and pounding in his ringing ears. Ben's heart leaps into his neck when his brown eyes find all-too-familiar envy-green ones.

Hux's hair is on fire, reflecting the ferocity sparkling in his eyes. His teeth are bared and sharp, his mouth curled into a frightening scowl. The gleam of sliver shining from his revolver is as clear as his steeled determination, his gun directly aimed to Snoke. The aged black-robed is frozen, his movements stuttering. He lets go of Mitaka by throwing him to the ground, his face twisting with new rage towards Hux.

“Hux.” Snoke spits, “The assumed savior.”

“You must be Supreme Leader Snoke,” Hux articulates harshly.

Snoke smiles bitterly, devoid of all humor, “Darth Tyranus?”

“Yes, master?” Tyranus steps forward.

“Take care of this fool.”

Tyranus ignites his red lightsaber, dashing towards Hux inhumanly fast. Tyranus lifts his 'saber, ready to swing it down on the ginger.

“Hux!” Ben cries, trying to reach out with the Force, or _something_ , but Hux makes no move.

Ben turns away, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. But, before the feeling of loss hits him, hope flares in his chest with the sound of one lightsaber clashing with another. Ben peeks through his hair, shocked to see Tyranus engaged in battle with another. Tyranus' opponent is dressed in black robes, his movements elegant and precise. Ben know this mysterious person is Darth Maul, and he can't stop watching in awe.

“Inconceivable!” Snoke exclaims, focusing back on Hux and lifting a hand, “It's your turn to die.”

Hux scowls, stiffening, “In your dreams.”

And he pulls the trigger. The noise is deafening, amplifying the bells in his ears, but Ben can't seem to move, as he is too caught up in what's happening in front of him.

 _Is this true? Is this a vision? This can't really be happening_. Ben thinks, disbelief overriding all of his senses.

Before anything more can be done, Snoke falls to his knees with a growl, clutching his chest and coughing up blood. Ben blinks, staring at the suffering wizard in complete loss. Snoke kneels there, his hand pressing into his chest as Hux steps forward with unusual grace, avoiding the puddles of the blood pooling around Snoke. Hux lifts his arm and cocks his gun again, aiming it to Snoke's head. Snoke looks up, agony and wrath painted on his face with blood.

“I cannot be bested,” Snoke proclaims weakly, “If you kill me now, I will return.”

Hux licks his lips and bares his teeth, his finger tightening around the gun's trigger. Snoke looks to Darth Tyranus, just in time to see him get kicked down and decapitated, ending with a groan of exhausted defeat. Darth Maul deactivates his 'sabers, standing over the body without a sweat broken. He nods to Ben, and glares at Snoke. Snoke looks to Ben trying to reach the prince with his wrinkled finger, murmuring something incoherent.

That's when Hux shoots, sending Snoke collapsing to the floor. Snoke's eyes drain of life, his eye no longer black, but a dusty white. Blood flows out the corners of his mouth and nose, and he gives one more eerie smile, laughing in a broken whisper.

“I _will_ return...” Snoke vows with his dying breath.

And the corpse-like body lets go, falling completely limp and silent, even as the blood continues to flow like a demonic river. Hux inhales, holding his breath as he puts his revolver back in its holster. Stepping over Snoke's carcass, Hux makes his way to Ben, who is still on all fours on the ground. Ben's mind is blank as Hux makes his way forward, and, slowly, his heart fills up with elation and a strong need to cry. Hux roughly grabs Ben's shoulder, staring into his eyes with an unidentifiable plethora of emotions.

“...Your Majesty- Ben.” Hux gasps, his voice just as shaky as his movements.

Ben smiles, reaching up to touch Hux's cheek. The Force comes flooding back to Ben, and he immediately receives mixed signals from Hux—a complicated mixture of euphoria, relief, worry, triumph, and weariness. Hux can't tear his eyes away from Ben, and he gasps again, and abruptly pulls Ben into a tight hug. Ben returns the embrace, reveling in Hux's raw passion, love, and protection. Hux sniffles and he begins to sob, clutching Ben tight.

“I love you- you're here with me, now. You're safe.” Hux sputters, stroking Ben's back with his gentle, trembling touch, “Oh, god, I love you. I- you're with me. I have you.”

Ben sighs and nuzzles his nose into Hux's neck, feeling tears of joy spill onto the red-head's tunic. Ben inhales deeply, enjoying Hux's welcoming, familiar scent and never wanting to let go.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you. I...” Hux's voice breaks and he takes a sharp breath. He whispers softly in Ben's ear as he runs his hand through Ben's hair benevolently, “I love you.”

Ben nods in Hux's shoulder, letting his Force tell Hux's that it's okay.

“I know.” Ben says, closing his eyes and resting his head on Hux's shoulder, “I know.”

 


	10. Benjamin Organa-Solo...

Ben rests in Hux's arms, feeling safe for the first time in a while, all the way to the _Millennium Falcon_. The way to the ship is long and cold, but Ben doesn't care, as he feels warm cuddled in Hux's chest. Maul trails behind them silently, holding a fainted Mitaka, but on guard, regardless.

They soon reach a frosty clearing surrounded by powder-sugared trees. In the middle, the _Falcon_ waits patiently, topped and nearly half-buried in snow. The door is open and emitting a warm glow, just as welcoming as the humming engines. Ben smiles at the sight of the ship, feeling right back at home when Hux boards the _Falcon_.

Han is the first face Ben sees as he is placed gently on the cot. Predictably, Ben is bombarded with relieved hugs and worried questions. Han is shedding several tears, thankful to have is son back in his arms, that much, Ben can feel.

“Are you okay?” Han asks, “Do you need anything? Are you warm enough?”

“I'm more than fine, dad.” Ben replies, wrapping himself in another blanket as Hux insists, “I just want to get out of here.”

Han gives Ben his signature lopsided grin and a small salute, “Aye, aye. Call me if you need anything. Your mother's going to be thrilled to have you back.”

“No doubt about that,” Ben nods, “Thank you, dad.”

“No problem, kiddo.” And, with that, Han disappears into the cockpit.

Hux looks to Ben, as if he is trying to mentally assess Ben medically in his head, but blinks when Ben raises an eyebrow. Ben reaches up and touches Hux's bruised jaw, which causes the ginger to flinch.

“Forrest, you're hurt,” Ben murmurs, his eyebrows knit with worry.

Hux turns away, “It's...nothing, honestly.”

“Come on and sit,” Ben says, patting to the space beside him.

Hux doesn't have trouble following Ben's orders, and just in time for the Falcon to lurch forward into space.

Ben reaches to touch Hux's jaw again, this time more carefully, and he focuses on his Force, mending the bruise with his powers until it disappears. Hux's eyebrows furrow, and he works his jaw, curious.

“Amazing,” Hux says, his hand reaching up to touch where his bruise used to be.

“Can I...try something?” Ben asks hesitantly.

Hux nods in definite approval, as if to say ' _anything_.' Ben closes his eyes and grabs Hux's hand, trying to channel his Force through touch to heal Hux. He focuses, feeling the dull, constant pain Hux is enduring, and slowly, he feels himself guiding the Force to better those areas, fixing every impairment possible. Ben sighs and leaves from Hux. He opens his eyes to an awed visage, Hux green eyes sparkling fondly.

“I...I've never done that before,” Ben admits meekly, “But I feel as if someone already taught me.”

“You truly are a creature of fascination.” Hux hums, still awed, and he cups Ben's face, lovingly stroking his cheek.

“Your Highness,” Maul bows, his voice soft and deep.

“Master Maul,” Ben bows his head in return, “It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for rescuing me from certain danger.”

“The pleasure is mine, Highness,” Maul says, “I have one request.”

“Go on,” Ben nods.

“Is it too much to ask of you to heal this man?” Maul motions to Mitaka, who is unconscious on the cot beside him.

Ben blinks and shakes his head, “It isn't. I can try.”

“I thank you,” Maul bows humbly.

Hux stiffens next to Ben, and he crosses his arms. Ben looks to Hux, as if to reassure him, and takes Mitaka's hand in his own. Repeating the process, the visible wounds on Mitaka's body begin to fade and heal, and soon, it looks as if Mitaka is merely resting peacefully. Ben sighs and lays down on the cot, tiredness creeping back into his eyes.

“You've done enough,” Hux says, patting Ben's forehead and kissing his hair, “I think you should sleep.”

“I don't want to sleep,” Ben complains, wrapping a hand around Hux's neck, “Not when you are beside me after days of not seeing you.”

Hux smiles, as if he is agreeing, and kisses Ben's nose. Then, he shyly turns to look at Mitaka, prominent regret evident in his gaze.

“Do...do you know of Mitaka?” Hux asks Ben, his voice low.

“I...think so?” Ben shakes his head, “I know a bit, I think.”

“So, you know about our...failed mission?” Hux inquires hesitantly.

“It was a vision,” Ben says, “You were dressed as stormtroopers, and you were looking through files, but you got caught.”

“And I left him behind.” Hux says, closing his eyes, “I never thought I'd see him again.” Hux inhales sharply, looking to Ben, “I never thought I'd see you again.”

“Yet, here we are.” Ben points out.

Hux exhales, and stands up. He begins to pace, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“When I was doing research, that morning in your room,” Hux begins, “I found out he was alive...I didn't know what to think. I thought they would have killed him the first chance they got, but...”

Mitaka shuffles in his sleep, stirring from rest and gaining the attention of Maul, Hux and Ben. Mitaka slowly blinks awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes from sleepiness. The Lieutenant's eyes widen with wonder as he observes his surroundings, from the grating of the floor to the pipe-lined ceiling. He rests back in his pillow, continuing to look around.

“Where...?” Mitaka asks himself, and he looks to Maul, confused, “Master Maul?” Maul nods, and looks to Hux and Ben, as if to reassure them.

Mitaka follow the gaze, gaping as soon as he notices Hux.

“S-Sir?” Mitaka stutters in surprise with a croak. Immediately, Mitaka salutes, “Sir!”

Hux purses his lips, nervous, and he nods to Mitaka, “Lieutenant.”

“Sir, are you doing well?” Mitaka asks, “It's been a long time, sir.”

“I know,” Hux clears his throat, stiffening, “I thought you were dead.”

Mitaka grins, “You came back, sir.”

“I've been meaning to.” Hux says, turning away, “And I'm sorry I didn't.”

“We all have our reasons, sir.” Mitaka interjects, “I don't think I need to tell you I forgive you. You were saved for a greater cause. I know you were. Four years was worth the wait. We've completed our mission, sir. The Supreme Leader is no longer alive, and thus the First Order must crumble.”

Hux gives Mitaka a smile, half-apologetic, “I am glad to have you back, Lieutenant. I need to thank you for keeping the prince safeguarded. You have done a great deal for me, Lieutenant.”

“It's not a problem, sir,” Mitaka salutes again, “I was just doing my job, sir.”

Hux walks over to Mitaka, opening his arms and embracing the humble dark-haired. Mitaka flusters, exclaiming in surprise, but slowly accepting the embrace, nonetheless.

“Thank you, sir,” Mitaka mumbles.

Hux parts, crossing his arms, “Thank _you_ , Lieutenant.”

Mitaka blushes, and he looks to Ben, who is sitting there with a wide grin on his face.

“Ben,” Mitaka bows his head, “I am glad to know you are well.”

“I wouldn't be without you,” Ben says, “Do you feel well? I healed you with the Force.”

“I do, yes.” Mitaka smiles, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Then, Han walks in, taking a look at the group of four standing around the medical cots, and he lets out a small chuckle.

“Hold on tight. We're going into lightspeed,” Han says, and he turns, but stops, and turns back around, “And prepare for landing in advance. We'll be there soon.”

All nod in unison.

“Y'all holding up good?” Han questions.

“Currently, our physical conditions and emotional states are stable,” Maul informs.

“Great.” Han gives two thumbs up, and turns back around, and leaves for the cockpit once more.

Hux looks to Ben and Mitaka, “You need to get some rest. Both of you.”

Ben shakes his head, about to protest, but he yawns instead, proving Hux's statement to be true. Hux extends a hand and gently ruffles the prince's hair, cupping the underside of Ben's chin and brushing his thumb over Ben's lips.

“Forrest, I don't want to sleep,” Ben pules desperately, closing his eyes and kissing Hux's thumb.

“I'll stay right here. I promise.” Hux promises.

Reluctantly and with a small whine, Ben lays down on his pillow, gripping Hux's hand tightly.

“You better be here when I wake up,” Ben warns, and he scowls inwardly when the threat sounds more romantic than he anticipates.

“Be honest, Your Highness,” Ben loves hearing that pet name now, especially coming from Hux's pretty, thin lips, “Have you ever woken up without me by your side?”

Ben snickers wearily, nuzzling his head in his pillow and snuggling deeper into Hux's coat. Ben soundly slips into the grips of slumber, asleep peacefully for the first time in awhile.

 

O/ O/O/O

 

Alderaan seems to greet them when the _Millennium Falcon_ enters the planet's atmosphere,  and, frankly, Ben finds it relaxing. Ben sits up on his cot, yawning and hugging his pillow tightly. Hux is standing next to him, overlooking the prince as he moves.

“Good morning,” Hux greets, taking Ben's hand a giving it a squeeze.

Ben looks up and smiles, “It's morning?”

“Yes, it is.” Hux replies.

Ben slips out of the cot, using Hux's hand as leverage to pull himself up. Ben stumbles over his own feet and trips in Hux's arms, who catches him with a vice-grip by the elbows. Ben blushes, and looks up with a sheepish expression.

“Sorry,” Ben says.

“Take it slow,” Hux advises with a small laugh, bringing Ben back to his feet.

“Come with me to the cockpit,” Ben requests, “We're landing soon.”

Hux nods dutifully, and he offers his elbow to the prince,  who takes it with a dainty grasp. Both walk to the  _Falcon's_ cockpit, the sound of the  _Falcon's_ powerful engines humming and reverberating through the hull of the ship.

“ Hey, dad,” Ben greets.

Han looks back and smirks, “Hey, kiddo.”

Ben lets go of Hux's elbow and sits in the co-pilot's seat, pressing his forehead on the cockpit's window pane. He closes his eyes and soaks in the warm, Alderaanian sunshine, a relaxed feeling seeping into his skin. Ben parts from the window, looking back to Hux, then to Han.

“You didn't bring Chewie.” Ben notices.

“Yeah,” Han nods, “I insisted he stayed. He's the only one I trust that will protect your mother, and so forth.”

“Of course,” Ben murmurs, swiveling the co-pilot's chair, “I don't think I'll be able to get out of his hug once I return.”

Han snorts, “You got that right, kiddo.”

Han reaches over and ruffles Ben's hair playfully, pulling his son into a hug. Ben hugs back, though the embrace feels strange over the console, Ben is grateful for the comforting hug. Han pulls back, and points of a button.

“Mind pushing that for me, kiddo?” Han asks, flicking several switches.

Ben pushes the button, smiling at how he feels like a little kid again. He remembers his first time on the  _Falcon_ , how he hid from his father on the ship and how it caused a minor freak-out, but it was worth it. Ben sighs and sinks deeper into the Wookiee-smelling chair, feeling  at home, though, technically, the  _Falcon_ feels like his second home.

“M'kay,” Han clears his throat, and he looks to Hux, “You might want to buckle down. Prepare for landing. We have arrived on Alderaan.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

His mother is standing there next to Chewie, her mouth agape and eyes brimming with tears. Without even looking at her, Ben can feel something very intense radiating off of her; a feeling only identifiable as a mother's undying love. Ben stands at the top of the ramp, but Leia doesn't waste any time, and she runs into his arms, as if the rest of the world is forgotten. Ben accepts her with open arms, feeling tears in his own eyes.

“Oh, Ben,” Leia sobs, “You're safe!”

Ben rests his nose in his mother's hair—though it smells of hairspray—and he grips her tighter, a feeling of overwhelming gratefulness and relief overcoming him. The way she holds him makes him think that nothing will ever harm him again; that she will always try to hide and protect him to keep him safe.

“I love you, mom,” Ben says, his words choppy as he, too, begins to sob.

“I love you, too, Ben,” Leia croaks, stroking her son's hair, “I love you so much.”

Chewie walks up to the hugging duo and wraps his furred arm around them, squeezing them tightly. Ben laughs breathlessly as Chewie howls happily, scuffing Ben's hair and rubbing his back.

“Hey, Chewie,” Ben sniffs, petting the Wookiee. Chewie roars and croons, and Ben nods, “It's wonderful to see you, too!”

Han hugs Ben from behind, a wide, jubilant smile present on his face.

“Solo group hug!” Han exclaims, and Ben grins.

“Just like old times,” Ben says, and Han gives a serious nod.

“And let's keep it like that,” Leia adds, looking up to Ben and cupping his cheek, “I'm so happy you're safe.”

She rests her head on his chest, clutching him tightly. Han chuckles, rubbing his wife's forearm.

“Who cares if our name is 'Solo?' We stick together, 'kay, Ben? No matter what happens.” Han proclaims and he pats Ben's back, “I love you, son.”

Ben titters, snuggling closer to his parents and his favorite Wookiee, feeling right back where he belongs, at home, with his family, “I know, dad.”

 

O/O/O/O

 

So many things after that feel so _right_ to Ben. First, he goes to his room, glad to find it familiar, and changes into his stuffy and itchy robes, though he no longer minds. He then decides to walk to courtyard, Hux right by his side without a word spoken. Ben appreciates his silent companionship whilst he enjoys his walk in the sunny and lively garden. Ben walks to the fountain, and there, he finds the princess and Phasma enjoying the misty breeze of the sprouting water. Rey looks up from the water as soon as she feels Ben, and her face lights up beamishly.

“Ben!” Rey exclaims, leaping to her feet and running to the prince.

She slams her petite body on his and gives a tight hug. She pulls back, smiling. Phasma stands beside her, dutifully staying as silent as Hux.

“You're okay!” Rey cheers, “I was afraid when I heard the news, but you're okay!”

Ben lets out an amused laugh, “I am. I'm glad to see you're doing okay as well.”

Rey grins with a nod, and she turns to Hux and hugs him, too.

“It's good to see you in one piece, too.” Rey says, and she releases him from the embrace, “And that doesn't mean I doubted you.”

Hux nods in thanks, returning Rey's smile. Rey's smile fades and she wears a thoughtful expression, looking to the black-haired prince.

“Ben, I need to tell you something,” Rey says, looking away shyly.

“What is it?” Ben asks, nervous.

Rey inhales, “Okay, um...I think you should know that you don't have to marry me anymore.”

Ben's train of thought stops, and he blinks, surprised, “...What? But, Rey...Tatooine...?”

“I talked to your mother, and my father,” Rey says, grabbing his hand in an assuring way.

“No, Rey,” Ben stutters, “I...It's not that- I don't have a problem with marrying you-”

“Ben,” Rey cuts sternly, “It's not our fate.”

“But, for the betterment of your people-”

“Listen to me, Ben,” Rey continues, still sternly, and she cups his cheek, “It's okay...I...”

Rey lets go of Ben's cheek and turns to Phasma. Rey blushes, grabbing Phasma's hand and holding it dearly.

“I'm getting married, anyway.” Rey says with a shaky breath, “Phasma and I...are getting married.”

“That's...” Ben smiles brightly, joyful and a little relieved, “Wonderful! When's the marriage?”

“We haven't figured that part out,” Rey titters, also relieved. She brushes her hair away from her face nonchalantly, “But, we're marrying here on Alderaan, that I know.”

“Congratulations,” Hux says.

“Thank you,” Rey giggles, “I want to invite you, Ben, and your family. Even Chewie, that big teddy bear!”

Ben nods, “I'll see it done!”

Rey murmurs another thanks and peers over Ben's shoulder. Ben feels what she feels; a presence not far from here. Ben turn and sees Maz, her mouth dropping in time with the clatter of her art supplies hitting the ground.

“Benjamin!” She exclaims.

“Maz!”

Maz walks over to Ben, exchanging a small hug with him and taking his hand in her own.

“You're safe! I knew it!” Maz says proudly, “I knew you would be. It's good to see you, Ben.”

“It's good to see _you_ , Maz,” Ben laughs breathlessly.

Maz looks to Rey, Phasma and Hux, “Would you mind if I took Ben? Everybody else is waiting for him.”

Rey shakes her head, and Phasma silently agrees. Hux stiffens, and Ben knows Hux feels a little uneasy with letting Ben go alone with Maz.

“Of course, unless Ben wishes to be accompanied,” Hux states tensely.

“You're probably tired,” Ben says, and snorts, “Especially after following me everywhere. _You_ should get some rest.”

Hux chuckles, almost sounds sarcastic, and he crosses his arms, “Alright. Stay safe, Your Highness.”

“It's _Ben_.”

And, for old times' sake, Ben rudely sticks out his tongue to Hux, who merely snickers.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Upon entering the dining hall, Ben is bombarded by his teachers, and all seem to get into an unintentional group hug around Ben, save for Tarkin and 3PO.

“Ben, when I couldn't feel you, I was worried!” Luke says, “You came back safe and sound, thank goodness!”

“It's thanks to Hux,” Ben says.

“Foreseen that, I have,” Yoda chuckles.

“And you didn't tell me?” Ben frowns.

“Need to get upset with me, you do not.” Yoda says, “Learned some things, you have. Learned much more than just lessons, you have.”

Ben grimaces, partly confused on what that means, but his attention is brought back to him by 3PO.

“I find the utmost relief in seeing you well,” says the golden droid, and he gasps, “Oh, I was so worried. I panicked! It was utter chaos, and the Queen Leia Organa-Solo wasn't any different. If it weren't for Captain Han Solo, it would still be a mess here. Oh, how glad I am to know you've come back to us, Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo!”

Ben sniggers at the melodramatic robot.

“I do have to agree,” Tarkin says, “Welcome back, Ben.”

“I'm glad to be back, too,” Ben adds, and he looks to Maz, who smiles at him.

“How are you feeling?” Luke asks, “Are you tired?”

Ben shrugs, “Not really.”

Luke hugs his nephew, and he whispers in Ben's ear, “I know you probably had lots of hugs, but you're just going to accept this one, because I love you and I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Ben whispers back.

“Good.” Luke pulls back, patting Ben's shoulder, “...So...you're hungry?”

Ben laughs, “I'm fine, I promise.”

“M'kay, Ben. Just making sure.” Luke says.

“Please, uncle, I'm fine.” Ben assures, getting a little weary with all the attention.

“Tired, he is,” Yoda says, “Relaxation, he needs.”

Ben can't deny that he loves the sound of that idea, but it isn't like he wants to leave, either. Ben looks to the tiny Jedi, catching a small sneaky look in his eyes before he turns to walk away.

“If you need anything, tell me.” Yoda says, sparing one last glance to Ben, “Where to find me, you know.”

“Is there anything required of me, or may I leave as well?” 3PO asks, “I must prepare dinner. The Queen Leia Organa-Solo explicitly demanded a feast for this evening.”

“You may leave,” Ben grants.

C-3PO hobbles away, fussing over a checklist of what needs to be done, his voice growing more and more distant with every step, and then he's gone.

Ben sighs and takes a look to the dining hall doors, which lead outside. Each paned door lets refreshing sunshine into the room, and it makes Ben want to walk outside again, perhaps to pay a visit to Lake Mneme—after all, it feels like a lifetime since the last time he was on Alderaan. Before adverting his eyes a shimmer of unusual blue peeks itself into the warm rays of sun, and Ben does a double-take, his heart racing suddenly.

_Grandfather...?_

“Ben?” Maz waves her hand in front of Ben's line of vision, causing him to jump in surprise, “Are you alright, Ben?”

Ben blinks, “I'm fine.”

Maz doesn't look convinced, nor does Tarkin, but Luke seems to know, though the Jedi doesn't say anything.

“May I go for a walk?” Ben requests, “Alone? Please?”

“Yes,” Luke nods, and when his pale stormy-blue eyes meet with Ben's, it almost seems as if they are talking in a secret language. Even though Ben has no clue what Luke is saying, or why, he is thankful for the eye contact. “Just be careful, okay?”

“I will,” Ben says, and Luke nods, as if he understands a secret meaning to Ben's words.

“But-!” Maz exclaims in panic, her eyes darting between Luke and Ben.

Luke stops her with a gesture of his hand, and he continues to stare at Ben, “He'll be fine. Trust me.”

And, with that, Ben nods back to Luke, and turns to follow the blue illumination that seemed to disappear into the shadows.

 

O/O/O/O

 

“Grandfather?” Ben calls out.

Ben runs in the thicket of a forest, his boots slamming onto the muddy ground beneath him. He swerves down the path to Lake Mneme, frantically looking for even the slightest flicker of blue in the heavily shaded route. Ben's hair flows through the wind, along with his soiled silver garments. Ben can't stop to revel in the feeling, but it isn't like he wants to stop running, anyway.

“Ben,” A voice calls, causing Ben to come to an abrupt halt.

Ben turns to the sound of the voice, seeing some blue dance in the trees apart from the path. Ben looks around, cautiously stepping closer to the blue hiding behind the trunks of trees.

“Grandfather?” Ben calls out again.

“Yes,” The voice replies, “It's me,” Anakin floats into Ben's line of sight, which instantly eases the prince, “Hello, Ben.”

“Grandfather,” Ben beams, walking up to the Force-ghost, “Grandfather, what are you doing here?”

Anakin floats down to the ground, his feet touching the dirt, and for a moment, Ben wants to believe he's actually still alive. Before he answers any questions, Anakin hugs the younger and kisses his forehead.

“I knew you're strong enough,” Anakin mumbles gently, “You just needed someone there to tell you.”

“Grandfather, I would have never been without your guidance,” Ben praises, his eyes sparkling with much admiration.

Anakin chuckles, and it sounds so calming and beautiful, “You give me too much credit, Ben.”

Anakin keeps one arm wrapped around Ben, and Ben notices that Anakin is warm, much like a live person.

“Let's walk,” Anakin says.

And both begin to walk. Ben walks in silence, as if to worship the moment, or as if, if he speaks, Anakin would suddenly disappear.

“I wish there was more I could have done for you, Ben,” Anakin speaks softly, suddenly, “All I could have done is give you guidance and comfort.”

“You healed me,” Ben points out.

Anakin titters, “I did. It didn't feel too strange after-wards, did it?”

“A little,” Ben admits, “I mean, it was strange mostly because...after that...it's like _I_ knew how to heal people, too.”

“Of course you did,” Anakin grins, “I taught you...well, I did in your subconscious mind, anyway.”

Ben gasps a pleasantly surprised 'oh.'

“I'm sorry I did not protect you as I intended,” Anakin says, looking away with regret, “I promised I would.”

“Don't apologize, grandfather,” Ben requests, “You did all you could.”

Anakin pats Ben's shoulder, “You are strong, you know that.”

“Thank you.” Ben thanks, “You know, I've always wanted to be like you and Uncle Luke.”

“That makes your mother,” Anakin points out with a smile, “And you are so much like her. Strong, brave, willed, to name a few.”

“But...” Ben pauses, “If I am strong, why couldn't I beat Snoke?”

Anakin sighs, squeezing his grandson tighter.

“Just because you feel weak at times, just because you feel like giving up, that doesn't make you feeble.” Anakin says, “Nobody can stay strong forever, not even me. But don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Ben doesn't say anything after that, feeling it easy to accept. Ben hums in happiness and leans his head on Anakin's shoulder, looking up at the clouds in the sky.

“Can I ask something, grandfather?” Ben asks.

“Anything, Ben.”

“Is it possible...for you be here with me?” Ben inquires.

Anakin laughs, “Ben, I'm part of the Force now. I'll _always_ be with you, whenever you need me.”

“I mean...like this?” Ben motions to Anakin's ghost-self.

Anakin sighs.

“Ben, there are some things in this world that are impossible,” Anakin explains, a dispirited frown on his face, “I want nothing more than to always be there for you.”

“What do you mean?” Ben droops.

“I tell you what,” Anakin says, changing his frown into a smile, “I want you to know that I'll always be there in a time of crisis, and forever in your heart. You can talk to me, and I will listen.”

“Alright.” Ben exhales, “Do that mean you have to leave soon?”

“Soon, Ben.” Anakin nods, “What else do you want to talk about?”

“Nothing much,” Ben mumbles, “I miss you.”

“I know you do, but now, you have to open your eyes to see what you have ahead of you,” Anakin says, “You have better things to do than to miss me, and I'll always be here, remember?”

“Right,” Ben titters, “Do you know what I have ahead of me? A hint?”

“I do,” Anakin mutters, “But you'll soon find out.”

“Alright,” Ben seems to feel okay with that answer, for some reason.

“Ben,” Anakin inhales, “Before I go, I want to tell you a few things.”

Ben is alarmed that Anakin has to go back so soon, even though he was warned a few moments ago. Ben stops walking and blinks, as if to snap himself out of it. He turns to Anakin, listening closely.

“Yes?” He sniffs, a bit upset.

“Take care of yourself,” Anakin says, caring and gentle, “Stay strong. And don't miss me too much.”

Ben titters, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

“I mean it!” Anakin jokingly scuffles Ben's hair, laughing.

“Okay, okay.” Ben mock-surrenders, “As long as you come back.”

“I promise I will,” Anakin swears, and it's absolutely sincere.

Anakin hugs his grandson, the soft baby blue surrounding them becoming paler and paler as Anakin begins to fade away.

“My time to depart has come, but I promise I will come back,” Anakin says, his voice fading with every word, “I promise. I love you, grandson.”

Ben smiles, a feeling of wanting to tear up tingling his nose, but he doesn't cry. “I love you, grandfather.”

And then, Anakin dissipates, his ghost dissolving into nothing but snowflake-specks of blue. Ben suddenly finds himself alone, standing in the middle of the path to Lake Mneme.

 

O/O/O/O

 

Instead of walking back to the castle, Ben continues down the path. It almost seems as if there is a force calling to him, as if it's his destiny to go to the lake. Walking, still, the trees slowly thin out, and the prince finds himself in the clearing in front of the lake. Ben shuffles up to the edge and stares down, blinking at his wavy reflection, which blinks back to him. The lake twinkles in the midday sun, glitter dancing on the calm waves beautifully.

Feeling a presence near with the Force, Ben turns to look around, catching sight of a familiar ginger-haired standing beside him, only a few yards away. Ben wonders if that's why his Force led him here. Nevertheless, seeing no other alternative, Ben makes his way to Hux.

Hux is looking down at the water, too, and he doesn't lift his chin when Ben slips next to him, almost touching his shoulder. Ben doesn't mind, as he thinks he finds this weirdly relaxing.

“I have to go back to Tatooine this evening,” Hux murmurs, nearly despondent.

Ben's breath catches in his throat.

 _Oh, gosh_ , Ben thinks in horror, _I completely forgot_.

Hux finally turns to Ben, and he takes Ben's chin with his fingertips, lifting it up to make eye contact. Ben fears to turn away, as if might be the last time he see Hux's dazzling green eyes.

“Don't be panicked,” Hux croons, pecking Ben on the lips, “I'll only be halfway across the galaxy.”

Ben pules, leaning in closer to kiss Hux. Ben knows he doesn't want that peck to be their last kiss shared. Hux allows Ben to pull in closer, and he allows Ben to take his mouth with his own, as if he, too, is reluctant to leave the peck as their last kiss.

Hux responds fiercely to the osculation, and he brings himself close to Ben. Hux's smell is refreshing and comfortingly familiar. Ben loves how Hux's hands flutter on his shoulders, his touch light as a feather, as if, if Hux grips him tighter, he would break.

Ben rests one of his hands in Hux's hair, knitting it through the guard's locks, whilst the other hand holds Hux's shoulder. Hux palms Ben's jaw, his thumb stroking Ben's cheek gently. They stay like that for awhile, passionate and desolate, before they part, and Ben wishes it didn't end.

“Do you...Do you have to go back?” Ben croaks, tears beginning to sting the corners of his eyes.

 _Pull yourself together! You'll see him again. It's not like he'll be gone for an eternity_. Ben tells himself, but he cannot convince himself it won't feel like an eternity.

“I am the Lieutenant General,” Hux mutters, looking back to Lake Mneme, “I must, yes.”

Ben purses his lips, forcing himself to not weakly bursts into a fit of tears, “I don't want you to go. Not after finally being able to be with you.”

Hux titters, agreeing without saying. Ben coughs, as if he is attempting to laugh, and he cannot stop the tears that roll down his cheeks.

“I love you,” Ben sobs, angrily wiping his tears away, “Damn it.”

“I love you, too,” Hux says, “I love you so much. I never want to leave your side.”

“Then, why go?” Ben whines, basically pleading.

Hux sighs, and turns back to Ben. He wipes the tears away from the prince's eyes, smiling at the raven-haired, as if he is trying to reassure him.

“Ben, do you want to know something?” Hux asks, smoothing Ben's hair with delicate strokes, “Lake Mneme has treasured my most cherished memories. But even I will never forget what you showed me. I will never forget a single kiss, a single touch.”

Ben shudders and turns away, “But you won't be here.”

“Ben,” Hux sighs again, and Ben tilts his head to look back to Hux.

Hux is holding something in his hand, pinched between his fingers, and he is extending his hand to Ben. Ben has to lean forward slightly to see better, and he notices it's a ring, a jaded pearl topped on a loop of twisted silver.

“This ring was my mother's, and she gave it to me before she died,” Hux explains, his voice soft as the plush clouds above, “She gave it to me and told me it was so I would remember her forever. I never forgot her, nor the times I've had with her.”

Ben blinks, awed, “It's very beautiful.”

Hux inhales a trembling breath, “I always thought it was magical, as if it could bring my mother back to me. It never did truly, but it did feel as if she was there, always with me. I offer it to you now and, if you take it, I'll always be with you.”

Hux turns to Ben, and he swallows. Ben's heart is racing for no reason, his breath is stuck in his throat again, and he can feel his cheeks burning red.

 _What is wrong with you, Benjamin_? Ben asks himself, feeling himself shake.

Hux moves down to his knee, kneeling in front of the prince before him and holding out the ring, urging Ben to take it. Ben thinks he can feel his heart stopping.

 _No, this can_ _'_ _t really be happening_. And that's the only rational thought Ben can conjure as he stares down at the ginger kneeling before him.

“Your Highness. Your Majesty...” Hux begins nervously, but utterly and completely sincere, his cheeks blushing a rosy color, “Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo. I love you with all my heart, and soul, and more. I want nothing more in this entire galaxy than you, and, with you, my love will be sated, my passion quenched. Share with me a lifetime. Stay by my side, and I swear to give you anything you desire.”

Ben is in tears again, his hands cupped over his mouth at he repeat with unbelieving jubilation, _This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening._

“Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo...will you marry me?”

 


End file.
